Unmasked
by Hinkypunks
Summary: Sick of Dudley's taunting, Harry flees Privet Drive and, as usual, trouble seems to find him. Who will help him out this time? A certain blonde haired Slytherin of course. Disregards Sirius's death. Warning, some strong language. SLASH HarryDraco
1. Running Wild

_Disclaimer__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Running Wild**

The sun shined down on the perfectly mowed lawns of Privet Drive. The streets were litter free and the flowers were all in bloom. Each driveway had an expensive, shiny car, the biggest of which resided in the flawless garden of number 4.

This house was home to the Dursley's and their orphaned nephew, Harry Potter. For the better part of the year, Harry was away at school. It was only in the summer holidays that he returned to the house of his only living relatives.

Whilst most children enjoyed the summer holidays, Harry despised them. It was true that the weather was extremely pleasant, but Harry, being confined to his room, was unable to enjoy it.

At the end of last term, Harry's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had ordered him to stay inside the house where it was safe.

Harry Potter was no normal child. For one thing, he was a wizard, for another, he was the chosen one. When Harry was just a year old his family had been attacked by Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard to ever taint the earth. He had killed Harry's parents and even destroyed their house. When he turned his wand on Harry however, he was temporarily vanquished. The only evidence that Harry had been attacked at all was a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, slightly obscured by his messy jet-black hair.

On the ledge of his window, Harry gazed down at the street below him. As butterflies danced to the sweet singing of the birds, Harry felt he was being mocked.

This summer, Harry thought, was dragging on like an exceptionally boring History of Magic lesson. Sighing, he removed his glasses and gently rubbed the lids of his emerald green eyes.

As each day passed, Harry missed Hogwarts more and more, and whilst his patience considerably lessened, his anger alarmingly grew. He hated being locked in the house with his dreaded muggle relatives, and he hated Dumbledore for insisting upon it. The headmaster had even requested that Harry's best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, did not write to Harry over the summer. And to ensure that Harry did not write to them, Dumbledore had taken Harry's snowy owl Hedwig into his care. Dumbledore had also banned Harry's godfather, Sirius from writing.

Harry had spent a great deal of the summer moping. He'd also drawn a picture of Dumbledore to throw darts at. How dare Dumbledore treat Harry like such a child? Harry knew that going to the Department of Mysteries was foolish, but everybody makes mistakes. Even Hermione, the cleverest witch in his year, got things wrong on occasion.

At night, Harry was often plagued with nightmares of Voldemort. This was hardly a new thing. His dreams had been disturbed by the monstrous snake-like face of the Dark Lord since his return at the end of Harry's fourth year. Almost every night, Harry would wake from one of his tormenting dreams with a painful twinge in his scar.

Harry also had nightmares of that night in the Department of Mysteries. He was furious with himself for falling for Voldemort's vicious trick and leading his friends to such danger. Harry was also drowning in guilt with the knowledge that his 'people saving thing', as Hermione put it, had almost resulted in his godfather's death. Had it not been for Snape, Harry was certain Sirius would have fallen through the veil.

Still, if it weren't for Harry's foolishness, most of the wizarding world would refuse to believe Voldemort had returned. Also, Harry reminded himself, Sirius' name would not have been cleared.

As Harry slipped his glasses back onto his sweaty nose, the booming voice of Uncle Vernon ordering him downstairs invaded his ears. Releasing a sigh of aggravation, Harry swung his legs round and made his way downstairs, taking as much time as he dared.

Upon his entrance, Vernon threw him a look of distaste as he barked "Do something about that hair boy!" Harry made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, causing his uncle to glare.

The beefy man with very little neck and a rather large moustache turned to the mirror to fix his greying hair.

With his hands in the pockets of his too big jeans – they had once belonged to his cousin – Harry silently waited for his uncle to speak again.

Seemingly pleased with his appearance, uncle Vernon turned back to Harry and cleared his throat to speak. "Your aunt and I will be attending a dinner party at the Mason household tonight. They pointedly refused to step foot in this house again after that stunt you pulled with the pudding." Harry rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct his uncle that Dobby the house elf had been the soul cause of the incident.

As uncle Vernon droned on, Harry stopped paying attention. Instead, he noticed how his uncle's moustache quivered as he spoke, making each individual whisker seem alive.

Harry shifted his weight onto his right foot and fought the urge to yawn in boredom. He allowed his mind to drift further, but still managed to catch the odd word or two.

The clicking sound of heels announced that aunt Petunia was ready. She was a skinny woman with a long neck and horse-like teeth. She had high cheekbones and her eyelashes were congealed together with mascara. Vernon smiled at his wife and proudly stated that she looked radiantly beautiful. Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to contain his laughter. That particular colour of her dress made Harry think she'd simply rolled around in some manure.

Aunt Petunia took her husband's compliment gratefully and rewarded him with a gentle peck on the lips. Harry cringed as Vernon's moustache shuddered with delight. Uncle Vernon then readjusted his trousers before giving his nephew a final warning not to upset Dudley in any way, then offered his arm to Petunia and led her out.

The door slammed shut and the gravel crunched under the tyres of the car as Vernon pulled out of the driveway.

Swivelling his head around, Harry glanced at the clock. It was 4.30 in the afternoon and the sun was still shining. Too lazy to head back upstairs, Harry dropped himself ungracefully onto the couch. He nearly sank to the floor as he was in the place Dudley usually occupied. Being heavier than a baby whale, Dudley's incredible weight had been murder for the sofa, and indeed any chair he chose to sit on. He'd already caused four chairs to break and collapse by sitting on them with his immense load.

Reaching for the remote, Harry heard a thunderous belch from his enormous cousin, Dudley, who was just waddling in from the kitchen. Clicking on the T.V, Harry began flicking through the channels, all the while feeling Dudley's piggy little eyes burning into him.

Growing rather irritated, Harry lashed his body around to face Dudley. He raised his eyebrows and looked at him enquiringly. When Dudley remained silent, he felt a strong urge to throw the remote control at his balloon shaped head.

Harry returned his focus to the television in an attempt to ignore Dudley, whose eyes were still trained upon him. Not long after, Dudley began to taunt Harry. He said that Harry was a worthless freak and his parents got off lucky by being killed.

Boiling with rage, Harry dug his nails into his palms and continued to stare determinedly at the T.V. Inside his head, a little voice that sounded very much like Hermione's, told him to ignore his cousin.

However, no matter how hard harry tried to block Dudley's sluggish voice, each and every word hit Harry like a brutal blow from a Whomping Willow.

A strong desperation to storm from the house bubbled and frothed inside his chest. As Dudley moved closer, invading Harry's personal space, he finally snapped. Rising to his feet, Harry stepped right up close to Dudley and bellowed in his face.

"Just shut the fuck up Dudley, you don't know what you're talking about!" Harry's cheeks had turned red in anger and his whole body shook with rage.

Rather than being intimidated, Dudley seemed delighted with the reaction he'd got.

"How are you gonna shut me up then, Potter?" Dudley asked gloatingly. "Let me guess," Dudley continued, his eyes shining with vicious intent, "you're gonna get Cedric to sort me out? Oh wait," Dudley said mockingly whilst Harry stiffened. "You can't get Cedric to sort me out. He's dead because you got him killed, just like your parents. So tell me, did he scream?"

Smack! Unable to take anymore, Harry had swung his fist straight into Dudley's nose. Staggering, Dudley cradled his bleeding nose and edged away from Harry as he raised his fist for a second blow. This time, Harry's fist made contact with Dudley's huge stomach, causing him to double over. Harry then kicked his cousin in the balls and in a sudden surge of recklessness, he exited the house leaving Dudley on the floor, whimpering in pain.

Seething, Harry slammed the door behind him, and took off furiously down the silent street.

Arriving at a park, Harry sat himself on one of the swings, his blood still boiling with fury at Dudley and his big mouth. Normally, he didn't let Dudley's insults bother him, but this time there was a sadistic voice telling him that Dudley's words were true.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to stand on end. Casting his eyes around the seemingly deserted park, Harry reached into his pocket and clasped his hand around his wand, which he had recently taken to keeping upon his person at all times. Looking around he saw nothing, but a prickling sensation in his scar told him his eyes were betraying him.

Not wanting to face the cause of his unease, he broke into a sprint. He'd barely made five desperate steps before a hand covered his mouth and he was hit with what was unmistakably a stunning jinx as a wave of nausea took hostage of him and his world went black…

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Hinkypunks**

**xoxo**


	2. Fighting Back

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Fighting Back**

A pitiful moan escaped Harry's lips as he slowly regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself chained to a wall in what could only be a dungeon. For one wild moment, Harry thought he'd received detention from Snape for messing up a potion. If only he had.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harry found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

The famous Malfoy smirk was firmly in place as cold, grey eyes bore into Harry's with a merciless glimmer of triumph.

Panic spread through Harry's entire body, but he refused to portray his fear and stared determinedly back into the eyes of Voldemort's most brutal death eater.

Lucius leant closer to Harry's face and his words slipped through his lips like poison. "Well well Mr Potter, awake at last." Harry recoiled slightly as Lucius' breath ghosted over his skin, chilling him to the bone. "Running from the safety of your home like that, rather foolish don't you think?" Lucius' tone was almost pleasant. This filled Harry with a vast sense of dread, for Lucius must have some nasty games to play to sound so happy.

A moment later, Lucius whipped out his wand and hit Harry with the cruciatus curse. He screamed so loud he feared his throat might tear. His body spasmd from the pain as the curse was lifted. Lucius' cold laughter echoed through the dungeon, making Harry feel pathetic for displaying such weakness.

The curse had barely been lifted before Harry was hit with it again. He screamed louder this time as the magically inflicted pain coursed through his entire body. It felt as if thousands of blunt knives were savagely slicing his skin and shredding his muscles.

Again, Lucius lifted the curse. Harry was sweating now and his messy fringe was sticking to his forehead. His body stung with agony as he forced himself to open his eyes. Feeling nothing but hatred, Harry looked into the sneering face of his torturer.

As Lucius' hand moved forward to brush Harry's fringe away, the door creaked open and a timid looking house elf appeared. "Begging your pardon Master Malfoy sir," the tiny elf squeaked, "but Mistress Malfoy and young Draco have returned". The elf waited nervously for further instruction.

An evil smirk crossed Lucius' face as he ordered the house elf to send them both down. The house elf obliged and shut the door on its way out. Lucius then leaned forward and kissed Harry's scar causing him to flinch in disgust.

"Cheer up, Potter" Lucius said sarcastically, "The fun has only just begun."

Harry writhed on the floor as another cruciatus curse came his way. As violent floods of pain raked his body, all Harry could think was that he did not want Malfoy junior to see him like this.

As the door reopened to reveal Draco and Narcissa, Lucius lifted the curse and turned to his wife and son. "I've got us a little visitor." Lucius told them smugly. Harry's breath came out in small wheezes as the slightest movement caused him agonising discomfort.

It made Draco sick to the stomach to know that his father was torturing a teenage boy, but his emotionless mask was firmly in place disguising how he really felt. In contrast to her son, Narcissa's disgust was clearly visible.

Without warning, Lucius removed Harry's top by magic before whipping off his belt and snapping it sharply across Harry's chest. Harry winced as the buckle broke his skin and a trail of blood began to snake its way down his torso.

The whipping continued, becoming more brutal with every swing. Tears began to mingle with the sweat on Harry's face and he felt his cheeks burn with shame. It took all the will power Harry had not to plead with Lucius to stop.

Finally, with tears of her own, Narcissa stepped forward. "Stop it Lucius, he's just a child!" slowly, Lucius turned to her, a look of fury on his face. "You dare to tell me what to do woman?" he spat. Narcissa shook with fear and drew her arms protectively across her chest. Once again, Lucius swung the belt high above his head. This time however, it was not Harry who he struck, but Narcissa. She whimpered helplessly as the force of the blow sent her crashing to her knees.

For a moment, Harry was free of worry or fear; he was simply stunned. He knew that Lucius was violent and cruel, but he would never have expected him to hit his own wife. Draco on the other hand, was not at all surprised. He'd witnessed his father beat his mother many times, and though it pained him to see her suffer, he knew better than to intervene.

Crumpled on the floor, Narcissa began sobbing. "Be silent you wretched woman!" Lucius bellowed angrily as he swung his foot into her stomach. Narcissa gasped in pain and clutched her hands to her stomach.

Harry closed his eyes to block out the terrible scene, but he could do nothing to drown out the sounds of the woman's screams as Lucius began to kick her again and again.

When Harry next opened his eyes, it was to see Lucius dragging Narcissa across the floor by her hair. Spitting on her face, he chained her to the wall alongside Harry. "You always have to cause trouble don't you, you pathetic little whore!" he growled venomously. Lucius backhanded her across the face before moving away. An angry red handprint instantly formed on Narcissa's porcelain-like skin.

Adjusting his robes, Lucius turned to his one and only son. At that moment, Draco wanted nothing more than to rip his father into pieces. However, despite his burning rage, Draco's emotionless mask did not falter.

"Draco," Lucius said, "Why don't you take over for a while? It would be good training for when you become a death eater after all." Draco stared at the belt being offered to him but did not reach for it. Instead, he stared defiantly into his father's eyes and in an almost inaudible whisper, he replied "No."

The cold dungeon went deathly quite. Even Narcissa had ceased to moan in pain.

The two Malfoy men held each other's gaze and it was difficult to tell which face showed more anger.

"Well then," Lucius snarled, "Let's see if I can't persuade you." Lucius whipped his belt across Narcissa's face. Neither Draco nor Harry would ever forget the shriek she made as the buckle slit her cheek open.

"Leave her alone." Draco commanded in barely more than a whisper. Lucius merely quirked an eyebrow before ripping her blouse open and conjuring a box of matches. Draco stood motionless as his father struck a match and dropped it onto his mother's stomach, burning her skin.

Narcissa squirmed with pain and cried out for Draco to help her.

As Draco watched on, unable to move, he remembered a similar situation. When Draco was just 6, he had been wandering through the manor when he heard someone scream. He had run as fast as he could and what he found made his heart stick in his throat. His own father whom he had, until that day, loved and admired, was forcing himself upon one of his best friends, Pansy Parkinson. Upon seeing him, Pansy's eyes had momentarily filled with hope and relief. Draco remembered how she had cried and pleaded for him to help. When Draco had tried to stop what his father was doing, he had been hit with the cruciatus curse and was forced to spend a week in the dungeon as punishment. Since then, Draco had never dared disobey his father.

Snapping back to the present, Draco finally regained control of his limbs. He lunged forward and knocked the wand and matched from his father's hands before pinning him to the floor by his throat.

Lucius's eyes widened in Panic and he desperately tried to pry Draco's hands off of him. However, years of pent up anger and hatred gave Draco a dangerously strong surge of power and his grip only tightened.

Soon enough, Lucius' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost all signs of consciousness. Only then did Draco release his hold on the man he hated so much.

Casting the unconscious form a look of disgust, Draco moved over to Harry and his mother to release them from their chains. Draco swiftly helped his mother to do up her blouse so she wouldn't feel so exposed. Her body trembled and Draco could tell she was very weak. As he cradled her head in his lap and gently stroked her hair, he looked silently at Harry for support.

Harry knelt by Draco and Narcissa not knowing what to do. Lucius could wake up at any second, so they needed to think fast.

"We need to get out of here," Harry stated. Draco nodded his agreement before gingerly lifting his mother's frail body into his arms. Draco headed for the door and motioned for Harry to follow him.

Draco walked as fast as he could, taking extra care not to cause his mum more pain. Gritting his teeth, Harry followed Draco through the corridors of Malfoy manor, his aching limbs screaming in protest with every step he took.

Finally, Draco came to a stop at what appeared to be a very large living room. He gently laid his mother on the black leather couch before rummaging through a trinket box on the mantelpiece. Harry watched on silently from where he stood.

Narcissa grimaced with pain as she shifted on the couch. She smiled weakly as Draco returned to her side, a small object in his hand.

"I'm proud of you Draco," she declared in a soft whisper. Blinking back tears, Draco smiled as he took her hand in his and beckoned Harry over to him. Draco got a secure hold on his mother before telling Harry to take hold of the object that he now came to realise was a portkey.

Harry grabbed on and felt that familiar jerk behind his navel as everything began to spin.

Harry, Draco and Narcissa landed in the living room of Severus Snape's house. Picking himself up off the floor, Harry took in his surroundings. There was a blue sofa, which Draco laid Narcissa to rest on. A shelf of tattered old books was propped against one wall and a mahogany coffee table with spindly legs was in the centre of the room; Harry had just missed crushing it when he landed. There was, to Harry's surprise, a television staged in the corner of the room. There was also a bay window and stood there, looking somewhat confused, was Severus.

"Please Sev, we need help," Draco began in a panicked voice that didn't suit him at all. "I attacked father. He's unconscious now but when he wakes up, he'll want to kill me." Draco's hands were shaking and it seemed to take him a great deal of effort not to cry.

Snape squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before telling him to calm down. From her place on the sofa, Narcissa explained that Lucius had kidnapped Harry. Snape nodded his understanding and reached for his pot of floo powder. He lit a fire with his wand and threw the powder into the flames. They changed instantly from orange to green and Snape stuck his head in.

A few minutes later Snape backed out of the fireplace and shortly afterwards Dumbledore emerged from the flames. Eyes twinkling, he smiled fondly at Harry. I'm glad you're alright Harry." Dumbledore said sincerely. Harry avoided his gaze as he waited to hear what was going to happen next.

"I trust," Dumbledore spoke, addressing Draco and Narcissa, "that you do not wish to join Voldemort." Narcissa tutted in disgust at the mere idea of it whilst Draco simply shook his head, no. Dumbledore nodded to then happily and produced a fragment of parchment from his robes. First he gave it to Narcissa to read, and then to Draco.

"Grimmauld place?" Draco asked, confused.

"Headquarters." Snape clarified as Dumbledore pulled a bag of Sherbet lemons from his pocket. He carefully unwrapped one of the sweets and popped it into his mouth. He then offered them to everyone in the room. Surprisingly, Snape was the only one to accept.

For a short while the room was silent, save for Snape and Dumbledore crunching on their sweets.

Swallowing, Dumbledore reached into his pocket once more and extracted another portkey.

"If you would all gather round please." Dumbledore instructed. Draco helped his mother up and they all took a hold of the portkey.

Just before Harry felt the jerk behind his navel, he accidentally brushed his arm against Draco's. a tingling sensation shot up his arm from where their skin had briefly touched.

As the world began to spin, Harry felt as if he'd left stomach behind in Snape's living room.

The spinning stopped and the party of five landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. For the second time that day, Harry found himself narrowly missing landing on a table.

Draco offered Harry his hand to help him up and he gratefully accepted it. As Draco pulled the other boy to his feet he found that he enjoyed the feel of Harry's hand in his.

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to thank Draco when the kitchen door burst open to admit a stream of people who all glared as they caught sight of the blonde teen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**blackbelttoastmaster - Thanks for the review and glad you liked the start...**

**fifespice - There you go, you know who stunned him now. Yeah well Dumbledore can be pretty stupid when he thinks he's helping. Plus it helps with the story plot lol. Thanks for the review!!!**

** Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	3. Confessions

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Confessions **

With multiple death glares being shot in his direction, Draco felt his stomach knot in worry and he quickly let go of Harry's hand.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron yelled furiously pointing a finger at Draco. Harry stepped in front of the blonde protectively as he tried to placate his red-haired friend.

"Ron it's ok. Draco saved my life." But Ron wasn't listening. Ron was staring at Harry in horror as he took in the cuts and bruises spoiling Harry's skin.

Ron whipped his head back round to face Draco and glared at him accusingly. "What the fuck did you do to him?" He demanded before pushing Harry aside and lunging at the Slytherin. Draco yelped as he was tackled to the floor, but he soon gained the upper hand and had the fiery-tempered red-haired pinned beneath him. It was at this point that the twins, Fred and George, decided to join in. together, they hurled themselves towards Draco and dragged him off their brother.

Before anything else could happen, Dumbledore clapped his hands and Draco and the Weasley brothers were magically separated.

"Please sit down and I will explain everything." Dumbledore said. Reluctantly, the Weasley boys slumped into seats at the table. Severus gently lowered Narcissa into a seat but chose to remain standing himself. Draco and Harry also remained on their feet.

Just as Dumbledore was selecting another sherbet lemon from his pocket, the rest of the residents at Grimmauld Place, no doubt attracted by Ron's shouting, entered the kitchen. First through the door was Mrs Weasley, an angry expression on her face. "What on earth is all this noise…" she faltered when she caught sight of Harry. Her eyes brimming with tears, she swept Harry up in a fierce hug. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath from the pain of Mrs Weasley crushing his battered body.

Ginny and Hermione followed Mrs Weasley and they too flung their arms around their friend.

"Ladies," said an amused voice from the doorway, "I would appreciate it if you didn't further damage my godson."

As the women released him, Harry turned to see his smiling godfather leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Harry's face broke into a huge grin and he rushed forwards to embrace his godfather, not caring about his current predicament of cuts and bruises. Sirius wrapped one arm around him loosely so as not to cause him any pain and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Harry released him and noticed Remus Lupin stood just outside the kitchen smiling kindly. Harry nodded to him then stood next to Sirius. Remus stepped inside and stood on Sirius' other side. Harry couldn't help but notice they were standing a lot closer together that normal.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the room's attention. "As you all know," he began, "Harry went missing from Privet Drive," Harry squirmed with guilt but nobody seemed to notice. "He was tortured to Lucius in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor." The women in the room gasped and Sirius balled his hands into fists. "When Narcissa tried to stop him he tortured her too. Lucius then instructed Draco to take over," The Weasley children turned to glare at Draco. He returned the glare, making the boys recoil. Ginny however, continued to hold his mutinous gaze.

"Draco refused" Dumbledore continued as shocked expressions slid onto the red-haired children's faces. Hermione nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "He then attacked Lucius, leaving him unconscious. After unchaining Harry and Narcissa, Draco led them to the living room and took a portkey to Severus' house. The three of them will stay here for the remainder of the summer holidays. I do not wish for there to be any house rivalry." Dumbledore looked specifically at Ron as he said this, "Remember, you are on the same side."

After Dumbledore's speech, silence fell upon the room for a while. Finally, Hermione broke it, "But sir," she asked Dumbledore uncertainly, "How did Lucius capture Harry, I thought Privet Drive was supposed to be safe?"

The room went quiet again as everyone turned to face Harry. Feeling foolish, Harry confessed that he'd left Privet Drive. "Oh Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head disappointedly. Harry had the decency to look ashamed.

As if Hermione's disappointment wasn't enough, Mrs Weasley had to have her say aswell. "Harry! What were you thinking?" Harry cast his eyes to the floor, wishing more than anything to just fall through it.

Mrs Weasley continued to rant and Harry thought he now knew how Ron had felt when he'd received the howler.

At last, Mrs Weasley ran out of things to say. Then Sirius began to speak and Harry felt his heart sink lower; he couldn't bare to disappoint Sirius aswell.

"There is no need to yell at him Molly. He is a teenage boy under a great deal of pressure, and being cooped up all day with those blasted relatives of his, he's bound to want to get out." Harry's mood lightened considerably to hear Sirius stick up for him.

Mrs Weasley's mood on the other hand, seemed to darken and she started shouting again. "He could've been killed Sirius! And if you keep encouraging his reckless behaviour he very well could end up dead!"

Knowing that a yelling match was about to kick off, the Weasley children took the opportunity to leave the kitchen. Now it was just the adults, Harry, Draco and Hermione left in the room.

"He's not a child Molly, he can take care of himself!" Sirius' eyes were blazing and spit flew out from his mouth as he yelled.

Equally as furious, Mrs Weasley placed her hands on her hips and yelled back. "Take care of himself? He left the safety of his house and got himself captured!"

Sirius rolled his eyes before barking back, "If he'd been here with me, he wouldn't have run away in the first place!"

Mrs Weasley snorted before firing back, "You're hardly a responsible adult, Sirius. I'd be more comfortable leaving him alone than with you. All you'd do is get the pair of you into trouble whilst trying to make Harry a clone of his father!"

Sirius' eyes widened at her remark and he suddenly looked wild and frightening. "I have never tried to turn Harry into James!"

Mrs Weasley took a step closer to him, unfazed by his murderous glare. "Maybe not yet," she admitted calmly, "But how long until you do? You were always in love with James, but since you could never have him you probably think Harry is the next best thing!"

Quick as a flash, Sirius whipped out his wand. Luckily for Mrs Weasley, Remus stepped in and told Sirius to leave it be. Sirius lowered his wand, still glaring at Mrs Weasley.

"You're disgusting," he told her in a voice that was dangerously quiet. "I may have loved James," Sirius said shaking with rage, "But that does not mean I'm lusting after his son, that's just sick. They may look alike, but Harry is not James and I don't want him to be. James was my best friend," he said tearfully, "And I'd rather die than betray his friendship by perverting over his son."

Remus laid a gentle hand on Sirius' shoulder and Harry confusedly tried to absorb the new information.

"Very touching, Black." Snape said sardonically from where he stood. Sirius made a furious move towards him but Remus held him back.

"How sweet," Snape jibed, loving the opportunity to mock Sirius in his moment of vulnerability. "The werewolf has the puppy tamed I see. I always knew you were the submissive type."

Sirius growled in a very dog-like way before launching himself at Snape. Dumbledore tutted at their immaturity, and raised his eyes to the heavens before he disapparated. Mrs Weasley cast them a look of disgust before she left the kitchen muttering angrily under her breath.

Snape snarled as Sirius landed a punch into his stomach. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you overgrown bat!" Sirius barked as he thumped Snape again.

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus commanded, but to no avail. Howling, Remus joined in yelling and hitting both of the black-haired men.

Through the noise of the three fighting men on the floor came the frail plea of Narcissa, "Help…" Draco turned his head sharply as he heard his mother's weak croak and saw her collapse from her chair. He rushed to her side and watched horrified as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began coughing up blood.

"Mum?!" Draco screamed in a panicked voice, "Mum! Severus help me!"

At the sound of Draco's desperate yells, Snape untangled himself from Sirius and Remus and rushed to help Narcissa.

Thinking fast, Hermione rushed to the fireplace and called for Madame Pomfrey, the school matron. Emerging from the fireplace, Madame Pomfrey took in the scene before her and immediately dropped to her knees beside the now convulsing woman. Together, she and Snape began reciting spells, desperately trying to stop the fits and the bleeding.

Draco was still very close to them, his eyes wide and fearful. "What's going on?" he demanded, "What's wrong with her?" Instead of an answer, Snape told him to move away.

Never taking his eyes from his mother, Draco backed away, looking far paler then normal.

Feeling a deep sudden surge of sympathy for the blonde, Harry stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy. Unleashing his tears, Draco buried his face in Harry's chest.

Drawing him closer, Harry began rubbing his back. Draco's body raked with sobs and his tears fell onto Harry's bare skin, running over the dried blood. Hermione watched as the cold-hearted Slytherin clung helplessly onto Harry as Snape and Pomfrey fought for his mother's life.

So there was love in Draco Malfoy's heart after all, Hermione mused. As she studied the emotions pouring from the sobbing boy, she decided that the Malfoy she was used to was just an act. Perhaps, she thought, as she watched Harry tenderly stroke the Slytherin's hair, with a little help, otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, the real Draco Malfoy could be unmasked.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading everyone... A really biggg thanks to the reviewers!!**

**Much love**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	4. First Name Terms

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**First Name Terms **

That night was the longest of Draco's life. He had never felt so scared, or as helpless.

Despite their efforts, Snape and Pomfrey were unable to stabilise Narcissa on their own and had to call a trustworthy healer from St. Mungo's.

Once Draco was all cried out, he stared unblinkingly at his mother fearing worst. The adults tried offering him words of reassurance but he was too distraught to listen.

It was in the early hours of the morning when Narcissa was stable enough to be moved to a bed upstairs. However, she had slipped into a coma and still required medical treatment.

That night, both Draco and Snape stayed at Narcissa's bedside, neither of them getting a wink of sleep.

Harry was back in the room he had shared with Ron the previous summer. Draco was to have a room of his own down the hall. Though Ron snored peacefully, Harry's unresting mind kept straying to the blonde boy who had cried in his arms. For Draco's sake, Harry prayed Narcissa would wake up.

After three days at Grimmauld Place, little had changed. Narcissa still slept as though dead, Draco remained loyally at her side and Ron kept badmouthing the Malfoy heir to anyone who'd listen, normally his owl Pigwideon.

Everyday, Mrs Weasley had taken food up to Draco, but he hadn't taken a single bite.

On the fourth day, Severus sat with Draco and made him eat. He also informed him that his father had officially disowned him. This hardly bothered Draco. Right now, all he cared about was his mother.

Until that night when his mother had collapsed, Draco had not cried since the age of six when he'd witnessed what Lucius had done to Pansy. Lucius had beat Draco, telling him that Malfoys never cried. So that day, Draco had created a mask for himself, metaphorically speaking. He taught himself to conceal his emotions and had learnt to act like a Malfoy. In his first year, it was only Draco's desperation that made the sorting hat declare him a Slytherin when it had barely been placed on his head.

As Draco sat numbly by his mother's bed, he wondered if he'd ever truly be Draco again. He wasn't even sure how to be himself anymore. Occasionally, there were brief moments when the real Draco came out. This usually happened around his mother or Pansy and Blaise. But they were only small things, like a sparkle of love in his eye or the hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth, so sudden they were gone before you noticed they were there.

Draco sighed and gently took hold of his mother's delicate hand, not noticing Harry standing at the doorway behind him.

There was so much Draco desperately wanted to say, but after years of playing Malfoy, he wasn't sure if he could. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

Harry cleared his throat to gain Draco's attention. He turned to him with a deadened look in his eyes. Hands in his pockets, Harry took a tentative step forward. Draco let go of his mother's hand and averted his eyes, ignoring Harry's intense gaze.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked softly taking another step forward.

Draco jumped to his feet and glared up at Harry. "How does it look like she's doing Potter!" he yelled furiously.

Harry shifted where he stood, feeling awkward.

"I just…" he began before Draco cut him off.

"Just what exactly?" Draco demanded coldly. Harry said nothing but stared at a cobweb in the corner of the room. "Just leave me the fuck alone, alright Potter!" Draco shouted as he slumped back down into his seat.

Resisting the urge to punch Draco in the face, Harry made his way around the chair to kneel before him. Draco made an irritated tutting noise before turning his head to the side. After rolling his eyes in a very Hermione-like way, Harry gently took hold of Draco's chin, forcing him to face him again.

"My name's Harry." He said simply in a calm voice. Draco just stared at him as he stood and crossed the room.

Pausing at the door, Harry turned back, a kind smile on his face. "Feel better … Draco." Harry left quickly, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

Later that day, Draco finally emerged from his mother's bedroom. With the exception of Ron, everybody offered him sympathetic smiles. Draco only scowled before setting out into the back garden.

The garden was expanded by magic. It stretched for several acres with an old oak tree at the back. Draco walked over to it, then climbed up to sit on one of the branches. He released a sigh before rubbing his tired eyes and leaning his back against the tree trunk.

Just as Draco was beginning to relax, he heard the sound of a twig snapping come from down below. Tensing, Draco looked down to see Harry climbing up toward him.

Swinging his leg over the branch, Harry seated himself facing Draco.

"Hi Draco," he greeted pleasantly. Draco sneered at him before jumping down, falling straight on his arse.

He heard Harry snort with laughter and felt himself blush. Harry landed gracefully beside him and offered his hand to the slightly smaller boy. Draco ignored Harry's helping hand and pushed himself to his feet before brushing grass off of the trousers he'd been wearing ever since he left Malfoy Manor.

Harry let out another laugh, earning himself a glare from Draco. Barging Harry in the side as he passed, Draco began to head back toward the house. Harry soon fell into step beside Draco, causing the blonde much irritation.

Annoyed, Draco to a stop and looked at Harry, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Something wrong Draco?" Harry asked innocently. Draco scowled as nastily as he could but Harry only grinned. Sighing, Draco slumped down and lay back on the grass.

Grinning wider, Harry lay down on his stomach next to Draco. Using his hand to shield his eyes from the blazing sun, Draco tried to concentrate on anything other than how close his and Harry's bodies were.

Resting his chin on his left hand, Harry looked closely at Draco's face. With no trace of a smirk or a sneer, he looked like a different person entirely. Harry studied the Slytherin for a while trying to find a word that best described his facial features.

At first, Harry thought he looked lifeless. Then he changed his mind and thought he looked lost. Finally, after a few silent minutes, Harry decided that he looked trapped.

Beginning to find Harry's stare uncomfortable, Draco broke the silence. "Stop gawking at me Potter, Malfoy's only tolerate the admiration of other pure-bloods."

Harry frowned slightly, noticing that Draco's features reverted back to the stuck-up Malfoy who strutted around as though he were royalty.

As silence fell again, Harry realised how very false Draco's smirk looked.

"You're not a Malfoy." Harry said.

Thinking that Harry knew about his father disowning him, Draco suddenly got very angry. He sat up and stared down at the Gryffindor. "For your information Potter" Draco bellowed, "I don't give a fuck if Lucius disowned me. He's a sick, twisted bastard and I hate his guts! So if you think you can hurt me by rubbing in the fact that I no longer have a father, then you're wrong. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that wanker anymore!"

Harry clucked his tongue sympathetically and moved onto his knees.

"Draco, that's not what I meant," Harry said softly. Draco cast him a disbelieving look and began pulling blades of grass from the ground, imagining each blade as Lucius' head.

Sighing, Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Shrugging his hand off, Draco stood and started to walk away before Harry's hand closed around his wrist. Growling, Draco made to jerk his wrist away but Harry pulled him back to the ground.

Again, Draco tried to pull away but Harry held him there, determined to explain himself to the blonde. "I only meant that you're not like your father."

"He's not my father!" Draco yelled. He wrenched his hands from Harry's grip and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "He's not my father," Draco repeated quietly as he began to rock himself.

It made Harry's heart wrench seeing Draco so vulnerable. He inched closer to the blonde and snaked an arm around his shoulders. Draco stiffened and swallowed nervously before meeting Harry's intense emerald eyes filled with genuine concern.

"She's not going to wake up is she?" Harry's heard clenched at Draco's words and he tightened his hold on the other boy.

"She will." Harry said confidently. "If she can handle giving birth to you, she can wake up from a coma," Harry said jokingly as he rubbed Draco's back. Draco relaxed slightly and Harry was sure he saw a weak smile play at the corner of Draco's lips.

Draco shifted and laid his head in Harry's lap. Smiling down at him, Harry began softly stroking his blonde hair, helping Draco fall peacefully into a much needed nap.

Observing this tender interaction from her bedroom window, Hermione allowed a smug look to cross her features.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...**

**fifespice - will Narcissa be ok? read and find out Glad you liked the chapter  
**

** 5mOk3y - Thanks for the review glad you liked the chapter. **

**NATWEST - Thanks for placing us on your alert list, we're very flattered!! Thanks for the review...**

**Hinkypunks xxx  
**


	5. Please Wake Up

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Please Wake Up**

That evening, Draco came and ate dinner with the other residents of Grimmauld Place. Harry smiled at the blonde as he sat down and Draco returned it with a half smile. Save for Hermione and Sirius, nobody noticed the friendly exchange between the two boys.

Every so often, Harry and Draco would make eye contact before they blushed and turned their concentration to something else.

Whenever Harry met Draco's gaze, he felt an odd sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with Mrs Weasley's cooking.

When everyone had finished eating everybody helped clear the table, including, to everyone's surprise, Draco. Whilst leaning forward to pick up an empty casserole dish, Draco's hand accidentally brushed against Harry's. Draco felt a pleasant tingle where his skin had been touched.

With the table cleared, Draco headed back upstairs to his mother's room. Harry made to follow him but Sirius pulled him into the downstairs library for a private word.

Sirius took a seat and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Sitting down, Harry felt slightly apprehensive as to what this talk was to be about.

Leaning back in his chair, Sirius faced Harry and began to speak.

"Harry, I don't know whether or not you've noticed, but Remus and I are a little closer recently." Harry nodded, feeling a little more uncomfortable. Before continuing, Sirius sat forward and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you see, the thing is … well I mean … er … Remus and I, we're, well we're erm…"

"Together," Harry supplied, smiling. Sirius nodded, biting his lower lip nervously, "Are you ok with it Harry?" he asked meekly. Harry nodded, chuckling before pulling Sirius in for a hug. "Thanks," Sirius muttered, relieved.

Pulling away from Sirius, Harry took a deep breath before asking his own question.

"Did you really, erm, did you … love my dad?" Standing up, Sirius released his own breath before he replied.

"James was my best friend and, for a while, I did believe I was in love with him. It was just puppy love though." Sirius grinned at the irony of his words. "But when I moved in with James and his parents, we became so much more like brothers. That's when I realised I didn't really love him, at least not like that."

Sirius sat back down, rubbing his temples and Harry hurriedly asked another question. "How do you know if you're gay?" Harry fixed his gaze to the floor as he felt his cheeks burn. Ruffling his godson's hair, Sirius stood and told him that you just do, before he exited the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

About 10 minutes later, Hermione entered the library interrupting Harry's musings of the blonde Slytherin.

"Hi Harry," she said brightly as she sat down next to him and opened a very large book.

Harry wrung his hands together nervously as he considered confiding in his best female friend. He stared at her with his mouth slightly open, making him look rather gormless.

"Something you want to talk about Harry?" she asked pleasantly, using the book to hide her knowing smile.

Deciding that he could trust her, Harry began to pour his heart out about his confused feelings for Draco Malfoy. "It's about Draco." Hermione placed her book down and faced her friend with an encouraging smile on his face. "Since the night he saved me I've been thinking about him a lot. All the time actually."

Hermione moved closer to Harry and took hold of his hands in hers. "Go on," she urged him enthusiastically.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry continued. "I don't know, it's weird. Sometimes, it's as if I'm meeting him for the first time, like all those fights at school never happened. Then there are other times where he's Malfoy again, but it seems more … forced. It's like the real Draco's buried inside of himself." Harry looked Hermione in the eye, not sure of what emotion he would find in her eyes.

Squeezing Harry's hand gently, Hermione asked in an innocent, yet interested voice, "And how do you feel about this 'real Draco'?"

Flushing, Harry cast his eyes back to the floor before he answered her question. "I like him."

"In what way?" Hermione pressed eagerly.

As his skin turned a darker shade of red, Harry whispered his reply, "In an I'm gonna go crazy if I don't shag him way."

Hermione squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"I knew it," she said triumphantly. Upon seeing Hermione's beaming smile, Harry visibly relaxed. "Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, causing Harry's relaxed state to tense.

"I don't think I can." Harry said in a terrified whisper.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione tutted. "Of course you can Harry, you're the boy who lived."

"I wish people would stop using that against me." Harry said as he placed his head in his hands.

Hermione laughed softly before saying, "Well there's really no harm in going upstairs to keep Draco company." With that, she picked up her book and left the room.

Squaring his shoulders and trying to appear confident, Harry stood up and made his way upstairs.

As Harry came closer to Narcissa's door, he heard Draco sobbing.

"I'm so sorry mum, this is all my fault. I should have stood up to him years ago." Draco sniffed as tear after tear slid down his face. The sound alone made Harry's heart ache.

"I just," Draco continued in a shaky voice, "I just watched as he hurt you. All those times and I never did a thing."

Just outside the door, Harry swallowed almost tasting Draco's guilt.

"I could've stopped him, but I was scared. I was so scared mummy."

Harry poked his head around the door and saw Draco rocking himself, looking like a lost, defenceless child.

"But it's over now, we don't have to be afraid anymore. You can wake up now, it's safe mum." Draco looked at his mother's body but she was still immobile. "Mum," Draco said in a louder voice. "It's safe now. Wake up mum … please … wake up." Draco began to cry harder and his voice grew more desperate, more pleading. "Please mum, I need you to wake up … don't leave me alone … please just wake up … mum … mummy, come back … I'm sorry, I love you, just wake up … please…" Draco's voice cracked and his tears fell onto his mother's face.

With tears of his own, Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms securely around him. Draco clung to him as though his life depended on it, all the while muttering apologies to his mother.

"Draco?" the frail voice of Narcissa called.

"Mum?" Draco asked disbelievingly as he rushed to her side. "I thought I'd lost you," he said as he held her close to him. Narcissa rocked him gently and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry," Draco cried. Narcissa whispered soothing words to her son and Harry left the room to inform the others that Narcissa was awake.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading everyone**

**5mOk3y - Thanks for the review, here's your update and hope you enjoy **

**NATWEST - Does this chapter answer your question? And Sirius is still alive in this story. hanks for the review and glad you liked it.**

**musicbrat-0901 - Glad you like the story so far and we're glad we're capturing Draco's "human" side well. Thanks for the review!!**

**Flamein Angel - Thanks, glad you liked it, We too love Draco being shorter than Harry. Thanks for the review!**

**Yamo no Hitokiri - Thanks, glad you liked, here's your update and thanks for the review.**

**fifespice - Thanks for the review (you were the first reviewer, therefore you're great!!) I know ( poor Draco...**

**sunnyflowerpowergirl - Sorry, no they didn't kiss, but they will. You're just going to have to wait for it... Thanks for the review!!**

**Everlasting Devestation - Wow, amazing? Thanks, glad you liked it!!! Thanks loads for the review...**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xxxx  
**


	6. Was That A Smile?

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Was That A Smile?**

With Narcissa having regained consciousness, Draco found that he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Snape also had a permanent grin, which made him look more human.

Madame Pomfrey came in to check up on Narcissa's health. To everyone's delight, Narcissa's strength and magic was just as it should be. Dumbledore also put in an appearance. After offering his best wishes to Narcissa, he requested to see Harry.

Still mad at Dumbledore for isolating him at Privet Drive, Harry refused and took refuge in the garden tree.

However, the old headmaster was just as stubborn as his student and came out to find him. With the strength and agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to Harry.

Birds chirruped and sang whilst Harry examined his nails and Dumbledore rubbed sun tan lotion into his crooked nose.

Dumbledore then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of cola bottles. He popped a handful into his mouth before offering the bag to Harry, who refused.

Swallowing his sweets, Dumbledore fixed Harry with a serious gaze.

"It is not a crime to want a child to be safe Harry."

Harry glared at the old man hatefully, the 'child' comment striking a nerve, "I'm not a child!"

"That does not mean you do not need protection," Dumbledore countered calmly.

"I can take care of myself!" Harry barked in a manner not unlike Sirius.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that comment. "Need I remind you Harry, that the Order had to help you and your friends out at the end of last term, and that Draco had to help you out of Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore's amused tone only enraged Harry further.

"If you hadn't kept me cooped up in that place I wouldn't have run away!" Harry's cheeks were flushed red with anger and it took a lot of self-control not to push Dumbledore out of the tree.

"The fact that you place the blame with others only proves you are not a responsible adult." Dumbledore said in an annoyingly superior voice as a bird shit on his shoulder. Harry scoffed and climbed down from the tree.

"The fate of the world lies with you Harry. That's a great burden to bear, but you're also a great wizard with a good heart. This war will come Harry, regardless as to whether or not you're ready for it. The order and I will do all we can to help you, but in the end it will be down to you. Love is the most powerful magic of all; it far exceeds that of greed and hate. It is love that will help you win Harry. The love you have for your parents, Sirius, your friends and a certain blonde who has a little trouble trying to be himself. Love is what will help you Harry. Remember that."

With a small 'pop', Dumbledore disapparated. Harry made a mental note to apologise to the old man and let him know that he loved him as much as he did his friends.

Two days before Harry's sixteenth birthday, Narcissa declared that she would be taking Harry and Draco clothes shopping. This also gave Sirius and Remus the opportunity to finalise their plans for Harry's surprise party. Mr and Mrs Weasley would also be making a trip to Diagon Alley to get everyone's school supplies. An order member had also retrieved Harry's trunk from Privet Drive. Upon seeing Dudley's hand-me-downs, Narcissa had squealed with disgust and burned the overlarge garments.

Snape accompanied Harry, Draco and Narcissa into muggle London. After looking at the nearest clothes shop with an expression of great distaste, Snape made plans to meet them when they'd finished.

Narcissa seemed to have to touch every item of clothing, commenting on whether she thought it was gorgeous, alright or horrid. With great enthusiasm, Narcissa picked out a vast number of garments and piled them into Harry and Draco's arms before ushering them into the changing rooms.

After each new outfit was tried on, Narcissa demanded the boys show her how it looked. She ordered them to turn before she made a decision on whether to buy the outfit or not. It didn't take Harry to long to realise that free of Lucius' reign, Narcissa's word was rule.

They trailed around several more shops, taking a quick break for a chocolate milkshake and a doughnut. They then ended up back in the first shop they entered and Narcissa forced Draco to retry the first outfit she had picked out for him earlier.

Whilst Draco changed, Narcissa suggested they get Harry sorted out with some contact lenses. Before Harry could reply, Draco pulled his curtain back. As Draco stepped out in a pair of tight, dark jeans and a long sleeved green top that showed off his quidditch toned muscles, all Harry could do was admire his physique as his mouth went suddenly dry.

"Oh, Draco you look gorgeous." Narcissa said happily. Draco smiled before changing back. After Narcissa had bought the outfit, the party of three made their way to the coffee shop to meet Severus.

As they approached Snape, Harry noticed that he rolled his eyes upon seeing the large number of shopping bags they had.

"You're two hours late Cissy," Snape said as he raised an eyebrow.

As they all sat down together, Snape took the liberty of ordering them all drinks. The two adults then fell deep into discussion.

Sipping his coffee, Draco gazed at Harry thoughtfully. Harry then burnt his tongue, releasing a small whelp. Draco sniggered, then let out a whelp of his own as he spilt coffee down himself. It was Harry's turn to laugh and Draco felt his pale cheeks flush.

"Shut up, Harry" he said as he began scrubbing at his top with a napkin. Harry stopped laughing, but he couldn't help smiling at the sound of his first name coming from those lips.

Draco looked at Harry seriously and asked in a hurried voice, "Will you accept my friendship this time?" Surprised but pleased, Harry gave him a curt nod and offered his hand to the blonde. They shook hands a little longer than was necessary, but neither boy seemed to mind. In fact, even after they had been to the opticians and got Harry some contacts, his hand didn't stop tingling from where Draco had touched it.

On the walk back to Grimmauld Place, Harry sped up to walk alongside Snape, thereby giving Draco the perfect opportunity to stare at his tightly formed ass.

Snape walked at a very brisk pace and Harry had to jog to keep up with him.

"Er, Sir?" Harry asked him, to which his response was an irritated grunt. "I just wanted to thank you," Harry explained, causing Snape to gawk at him in shock. "You know," he continued, "For saving Sirius."

Snape nodded, and was that a smile from the potions master? Harry and Snape proceeded the rest of the journey in a companionable silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!!**

**Yami no Hitokiri - I know :( And yes Sirius shouldn't have died! Thanks for the review :D**

**random-laughter - Aww thanks tons! So gad you like the story so far and thanks so much for the review **

** Just to let you all know, we wont be updating for a while as we have to study for our GCSE exams... Wish us luck!! **

**Hugs**

**Hinkypunks xoxo  
**


	7. Birthday Surprise

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Birthday Surprise**

On the morning of his 16th birthday, Harry was awoken by the twins hitting him over the head with a pillow. Groaning, Harry sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wake up Harry," chorused the twins. Harry grumbled something incoherent and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Come on Birthday boy," said Fred as George snatched the quilt from Harry. "Mum's made breakfast," said George whilst Fred picked Harry out some clothes and placed them on his bed.

Harry yawned before peeling off his pyjama top.

"Good lad," the twins chirruped together as they ruffled Harry's messy hair. With identical satisfied smiles, the twins left Harry to get dressed.

Whilst Harry was upstairs going about his morning routine, the other residents of Grimmauld Place were applying the final touches to Harry's birthday surprise.

The kitchen was colourfully decorated with streamers and balloons. There was also a large banner bearing the words "Happy Birthday Harry!"

On the table was a pile of wrapped presents and a selection of Harry's favourite foods, including treacle tart.

Feeling more awake, Harry descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. As he walked through the door he was greeted with an explosion of noise and multiple chants of "Happy Birthday!"

Grinning broadly, Harry allowed himself to be hugged fiercely by Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The Weasley men clapped Harry on the back before he embraced his godfather.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said gratefully. Sirius ruffled his hair before beckoning him to sit and eat breakfast. The fact that Hermione steered Draco into the seat next to Harry was purely coincidental.

As they ate, Harry's leg kept brushing against Draco's. Though each touch was brief, both boys felt a wave of pleasure weave its way into their bloodstream each time.

Once they had all finished eating, Harry opened his birthday cards, then proceeded to open his presents. From Sirius and Remus he got a pair of expensive seekers gloves and a photo of his parents in a red frame with a beautiful intricate silver pattern on it. After thanking both men graciously, he unwrapped his gift from Ron which turned out to be a box of half eaten chocolate frogs. From Hermione, he received a book all about aurors and their work. Narcissa presented him with a new set of dress robes that she knew would make Draco go crazy with lust when he wore them. Fred and George provided him with merchandise from their joke shop, Ginny gave him a box of sweets and Molly and Arthur gave him some new quills and parchment as well as a comb and some hair products.

Harry thanked everybody before gathering his stuff to take upstairs.

"Draco will help you," Narcissa said innocently, causing her son to glare and Harry to blush.

Draco picked up some of Harry's new things and followed him upstairs. Harry placed everything on his bed except the photo of his parents, which he placed carefully on his chest of drawers beside his bed.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks" Harry said as he turned to face the blonde. They held each other's gaze for a while before Draco shuffled his feet awkwardly and shyly withdrew a neatly wrapped package from his pocket and offered it to Harry.

Harry smiled and carefully unwrapped the package. Inside was a black box which he gently lifted open to reveal a dragon medallion with blue eyes. Mesmerised, Harry looked up to thank the blonde only to find that he'd left.

Shrugging, Harry made his way downstairs with the medallion in his hand. The kitchen, he found, was empty. Confused, he made his way into the back garden. In the garden was an enormous bouncy castle in the shape of a dragon. At the moment, Fred, George and Sirius were on it, jumping about madly and attempting to do flips and cartwheels. Harry chuckled in amusement before scanning the garden for a sign of Draco.

"He's in the library," Hermione whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. He nodded to her before making his way inside.

Harry entered the room to find Draco sat on one of the chairs staring seemingly into space. Harry approached him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Draco looked up at him through his eyelashes, his blonde hair falling lazily into his eyes.

Swallowing a lump that had spontaneously formed in his throat, Harry reached his hand out and brushed a few of Draco's blonde strands out of his eyes.

Closing his eyes and licking his lips, Draco unconsciously leaned in to Harry's touch. Harry found Draco's cheek to be pleasantly soft and unnaturally warm. Feeling a sudden surge of Gryffindor courage pulsate through his body, Harry straddled Draco's lap and held the dragon medallion before his now opened eyes. With slightly trembling fingers, Draco fastened the medallion around the golden boy's neck, breathing in his intoxicating smell.

Leaning back, Draco gazed into the desire-filled emerald eyes of Harry and bit the corner of his bottom lip nervously. Oh so very slowly, Harry began to move his face closer to Draco's. As his breath ghosted over his lips, Draco's eyes fluttered closed. Their lips were just about to connect when the door burst open. The boys jumped away from each other and turned to see an expression of open-mouthed horror on the face of Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a pretty short chapter, but hey... Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked!!**

**Timorth - Thanks for the luck in the exams. So glad you like the story and we'll try to be consistant with the updates. Thanks for the review **

**Treck - Yes, I agree that Dumbledore can be pretty stupid, but ya know he's just trying to help, haha... Thanks for the review!!**

**Trachy - Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter? And i guess this is a little step for them right?**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Yes, exams sooo stressful!! Hope you did well in all of yours. I know, could cut the tension with a knife lol. Thanks for the review and hope you liked the chapter!!**

Thanks again to all the readers...

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	8. Arguments, Warnings and Apologies

_Yay an update already, I think it's been the quickest one :D Anyway just a warning that this chapter contains a little **strong language**, mainly on Ron's part._

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Arguments, Warnings and Apologies**

The room went deadly quiet and neither of the three boys made a single movement.

Draco's heart hammered within his chest and his lips tingled from the kiss that had almost happened.

As Ron glared in a mixture of disgust and confusion, Harry felt his stomach knot with worry as he waited with bated breath for Ron's temper to unleash.

His wait was short and soon enough Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck is going on here? You're supposed to hate Malfoy, not be giving him a pissing lap dance! What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry? Have you been confunded? Or has the slimy git put you under the imperius curse? You're a fucking tosser Malfoy, I knew we couldn't trust you, you sick, twisted shit-stain!"

And with that, the fiery tempered red head lunged at Draco, sending him to the floor. Taken by surprise, Draco yelped as he was tackled to the floor and pinned beneath the crazed Gryffindor.

As quickly as Ron was on Draco, he was pulled off by Harry who punched him in the jaw. Ron staggered from the sharp impact and looked to his raven-haired friend in a mixture of anger, hurt and plain astonishment. Harry himself seemed taken aback by his own actions. He placed his hands over his mouth and stared at Ron in guilt-filled regret.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered as he took a tentative step forward and reached a hand towards Ron's jaw. He gingerly touched his fingers to the fast-forming bruise as if to seek proof that he had just hit his best friend.

Ron winced at the contact of Harry's fingers and glared at him before striking back. Harry's eyes stung with tears at the collision of Ron's fist on his cheek.

"Ronald Weasley!" came the shocked voice of Ron's mother. As one, Harry, Ron and Draco turned to the doorway to find that they had an audience.

Draco picked himself up off the floor, pushed past the crowd at the door and headed for the privacy of his bedroom. Ron glared as the blonde left and cast Harry a look of disgust before he stormed off into the back garden. Harry rubbed his aching cheek before making his own exit and seeking sanctuary in the room where Buckbeak was kept.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, a stale silence hung in the air and a gloomy, depressing atmosphere filled the most noble and ancient house of Black.

Sighing, Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table and begun drumming her fingers on the wooden surface. Not only was Harry's birthday ruined, but he and Ron had fallen out and whatever progress he had been making with Draco was probably now lost. Feeling defeated, she decided to write to Pansy and Blaise, seeking some advice.

A floor above, Draco lay slumped on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was very confused right now. He knew he had feelings for Harry, but until now he had avoided thinking about that. Now, he could think of nothing else. Harry had nearly kissed him today, and as frightful as it was to admit, Draco desperately wanted to know what kissing Harry would be like.

The creaking sound of his door opening signalled someone's entrance, and for one wild moment, Draco thought it would be Harry. His heart sank however, when his eyes met those of Ginny Weasley.

Out in the back garden, Ron was spitting out insults to no one in particular and plucking murderously at the blades of grass surrounding him. He was well aware of the fact that he'd overreacted, but at the time, yelling and attacking had seemed to be the right course of action.

Dragging a hand through his mane of ginger hair, Ron made the decision to find Harry and apologise. He would of course also demand an apology and explanation of his own.

From his position on the bed, Draco stared at the youngest Weasley in bewilderment. Inviting herself in, Ginny closed the door behind her and crossed the room. Standing by his bed, she stared down at him with her arms folded across her chest.

Draco was forcibly reminded of Professor McGonagall and felt as if he'd done something wrong. He sat up and silently gestured for Ginny to sit down. Sitting beside him with her head held high, she faced him and said only one word, "Explain."

Ron entered the room he shared with Harry to find it was empty. Deciding to just wait until Harry emerged from where ever he was hiding, Ron helped himself to a chocolate frog and positioned himself comfortably on his bed.

With one hand absent-mindedly stroking Buckbeak, Harry sat propped against the wall staring silently into space. His quiet musings were disturbed however, when the door opened and Snape stepped inside and bowed to Buckbeak. Once the hippogriff had bowed back, he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the dark-haired teen and the magical creature.

"Narcissa has informed me of today's events." Snape said offhandedly, as he stroked Buckbeak. Harry stared at Snape blankly, not quite sure what to expect.

"Do you like him?" Snape asked Harry at the same time as Ginny asked Draco one floor below. Harry nodded in response, marvelling at how easy it was to confide in his potions master.

A floor below, Draco admitted his feelings for Harry to Ginny. She smiled, seemingly pleased with his answer. Ginny then leaned forward and captured a stunned Draco Malfoy in a hug.

"Just make sure you treat him right," Ginny said in his ear as he uneasily hugged her back. "Because if you don't," she continued as she pulled away from him, "I'll torture you so harshly, I'll make Voldemort seem like a kind, loving man in dire need of a plastic surgeon." She glared at him for a few seconds to show that she was serious, before smiling brightly and exiting the room.

Draco shuddered involuntarily before making a mental note not to get on Ginny Weasley's bad side. For such an innocent looking girl, she was highly terrifying.

Considering they had spent years hating each other, Harry and Snape were having a surprisingly civil conversation. After laughing at a joke Harry had made, Snape checked his watch.

"Well, I had best be going. Good luck with Draco." Snape said as he crossed the room.

"Good luck with Narcissa," Harry said cheekily, grinning at the pink tinge that took hostage of Snape's cheeks.

"Careful Potter," Snape warned, "I may start to like you." With a nod of farewell, Snape left and, once again, it was just Harry and Buckbeak in the room.

A short while later, when Harry could no longer put up with the pins and needles spreading through his ass, he gave Buckbeak a final pat on the head and left the room.

He entered his room and found Ron snoring lightly with chocolate frog wrappers littering the area around him. Chortling in amusement, Harry gently shook his friend awake. Ron awoke with a jerk and sat up on his bed. Not meeting Harry's eyes, he muttered an apology. With an apology of his own, Harry pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked as they pulled away from one another. Harry massaged the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly mate, I don't know. I've just got to know Draco a little bit better and I really like what I'm seeing." Harry bit his lip nervously and waited for Ron to say something.

"So you're gay then?" Ron asked quietly as though frightened by the words. Harry nodded and looked at Ron, silently seeking his approval. Ron let out a deep breath and shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"Do you like Malfoy?" Ron asked as he squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the answer.

"I do," Harry confessed without a moment's hesitation. "Does it bother you?" he asked with less confidence.

Ron was silent for a long while before he answered. "It doesn't bother me that you're gay, but I am a little surprised. What bothers me is that you'd choose Malfoy."

Harry didn't know what to say in response to this, so he made to leave the room. As his hands were on the doorknob, Ron's voice met his ears.

"If he hurts you Harry, I'll feed him to a crate of blast-ended skrewts." Knowing that this was Ron's way of accepting anything that might happen between himself and Draco, he smiled and thanked his friend before exiting to find Draco.

The blonde was not in his room, nor was he in the library. Harry bumped into Narcissa who smiled at him and suggested he look in the back garden.

Following Narcissa's advice, Harry stepped outside. The sun was shining and the dragon bouncy castle was deserted.

Toward the right of the large garden was a lone swing and sat upon it was Draco.

Summoning up his courage, Harry made his way over to the Slytherin. Draco's toes were skimming the ground as he swung so gently it was barely noticeable. He kept his eyes fixed to the floor as Harry approached and weakly said "hello" to the taller boy.

Harry said "hi" back and made his way behind Draco and started pushing him. They were perfectly silent until Harry made the swinging come to a stop and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"What's happening between us?" Draco asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"I don't know," Harry admitted as he turned Draco's face to his, "But I don't want it to stop," he whispered as he leant in closer to the blonde boy.

"Dinner time!" rang out Molly Weasley's voice, ruining the moment for the two boys.

Draco rolled his eyes and made his way back to the house. Cursing Mrs Weasley's impeccably bad timing, Harry followed Draco, longing for the kiss that never happened.

* * *

**I know I know, still no kiss!! What can I say? My fellow Hinkypunk's mean! lol. Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**fifespice - Aww I know, I love sweet Draco. And wouldn't that be sooo annoying if Ron walked in at that moment!! Thanks for the review**

**kateg123 - Yeah sorry about that lol, it was a bit cruel wasn't it? And thanks, I too hope my GCSE's went well, for you too. Thanks for the review!**

**They Call me the... - hahaha, I like you lol**

**Munku-JGSPTV - Aww thanks, blushing!! Yes I agree, but then I like nice Narcissa... Thanks for the review and hope you liked the chapter.**

**WVSailor - Thanks, glad you've liked it so far. Thanks for the review.**

**Death-of-Tomorrow - Woo loved forever now, it was upsated within about 3 days was it:D Anyway, thanks so much, really really glad you like the story... sooo flattered. Thanks so much. And thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!!**

**DeadSeven - Wow, everyone's being so kind in these reviews! Thanks so much so glad you like the story so far. And thanks for the tip, we'll try to keep that in mind, it helps lots!! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**anangelslife - Thanks so much, glad you liked and here's your update. Thanks heaps for the review!! **

**I'll try to update as fast as i can!! Review please? puppy dog eyes**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	9. Stifling Silences

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Stifling silences **

Another week had passed by at Grimmauld Place and neither Draco nor Harry had had the courage to mention the almost kissing incidents. The two teens seemed to have made a silent agreement not to mention it. Snape had been a frequent visitor and spent a great deal of time with Narcissa in her bedroom. Thinking it would be fun to see what they were up to, the Weasley twins had burst in on them one day. They both returned looking deathly pale and hadn't spoken a single word for three whole days.

One sunny afternoon, when the twins had regained the power of speech, the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione and Draco were playing a game of dodge ball in the back garden. Ginny and Draco were by far the best players.

After Draco had successfully hit her with the ball for what seemed the millionth time, Hermione asked him why he didn't play as a chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team.

As all eyes turned to him, Draco merely shrugged and simply stated, "Lucius," in a voice void of any emotion.

Before anything else could be said, the two eldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, popped their heads around the back door to greet them. Ginny squealed excitedly and rushed forwards to embrace her brothers. Fred and George briefly made eye contact with one another before they adopted a high-pitched, girly voice and ran toward Bill and Charlie in an imitation of their sister. Ron opted to walk over to his brothers in a more masculine way.

Not a moment later, Dumbledore showed up and requested everybody's presence for a very important order meeting.

As they hastily made their way inside, Hermione muttered to herself the possibilities of what the meeting could be about.

The usual occupants of the house gathered around the kitchen table, with the addition of Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Moody and Tonks who sported a silky sheet of blonde hair that reached her elbows. Were it not for the lip piercing, she could have easily passed for a younger Narcissa. Also, whilst Narcissa sat elegantly in her chair with one leg crossed over the other, Tonks sat on hers back to front and was slouching in a very undignified manner.

As Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak, Harry distinctly noticed that the twinkle in his eyes was absent. This gave Harry a sense of foreboding and he subconsciously moved closer to Draco.

"I am afraid," Dumbledore began in a tired voice, "that I must inform you all of a recent death eater attack. It saddens me to reveal that it was a Hogwarts student and his family."

The room went deadly quiet and Harry threaded his and Draco's fingers together, praying to God that it wasn't Neville, Seamus or Dean.

Staring at the floor, Hermione asked in a voice of forced calm who had been attacked and whether or not the victims had been killed.

After what seemed an eternity, Dumbledore confirmed that the family had been tragically killed and that the family in question was that of Zacharias Smith.

More silence followed this revelation and Harry tightened his hold on Draco's hand. Wondering who the hell Smith was, Draco rubbed the back of Harry's hand soothingly with his thumb.

Finally, the silence was broken, this time by Harry.

"Who was the death eater?" a deafening silence followed this question and Dumbledore looked glaringly at the floor for a long moment before sorrowfully answering…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!! Wow, got loads of reviews for the last chapter... well more than usual anyway!! Thanks guys:**

**anangelslife - Aww thanks, yeah i suppose Draco can be quite cute!! Thanks, hope you liked the chappie n thanks for the review!!**

**kateg123 - I agree lol, maybe they're just not meant to have that kiss yet?? lol. Thanks for the review, hope you liked.**

**They call me the... - Yeah it is pretty bad isn't it lol, but they'll get it eventually I guess. Thanks for the review!!**

**Fk306 animelover - Lol, thanks for the review, here's your update. Hope you enjoy!!**

**RRW - Haha, suspense.. and here's more for you:D Thanks for the review!!**

**unforgivable curse caster - Yeah i know... They'll get there in the end! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!!**

**Nyoko Iso - Here's your update lol, thanks really glad you like the story so far!! Aww, you're kidding right? We're very flattered that you like this fic that much, thanks tons:D:D:D Really big comliment! Thanks! Hahaha, Sirius is one of my favouritest ever characters so yeah he's cool anyway but I get what you mean and glad he's as cool as I think he is Thanks for the review and everything, hope you like the chapter...**

**doxie - Almost everyone seems to have said that lol and I totally agree!! Terrible timing! Thanks for the review!!**

**DeadSeven - Aww thanks, glad you liked it and hope you like this one as much if not more :D lol. Aww I love Ron too! Thanks for the review...**

**acid rain 13 - Yeah it can get pretty annoying and I too can't wait for that kiss, my fellow Hinkypunk is very evil sometimes!! lol. Amazing? Wow thanks!!! Glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review!**

**Treck - Haha, yeah I can see that too... Lol poor Ronald!! Thanks for the review...**

**Sakuramar - Thanks, glad you liked it so far. Thanks for the review too, hope you like the chapter!**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Thanks, glad you liked the chapter!! Thanks for the review to the last chapter too:D Hope you liked this chapter...**

**itsasledgehammer - Another amazing:o:o wow thanks!! Glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review!!**

**And a thanks to everyone who read but didn't review too cuz I'm nice like that :D**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	10. Seeing Red

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Seeing Red**

A stifling silence filled the room after Dumbledore's grave pronouncement. Mrs Weasley's lip trembled violently before she fled the room in hordes of tears. Mr Weasley stood unnaturally stiff in total silence, his red ears deepening in colour every second. Remus sank into Sirius' lap as Ginny disappeared upstairs. Bill and Charlie accompanied each other to the library as the twins made their way up to the attic room. After slamming his fist angrily on the table, Ron rushed out into the back garden with Harry and Hermione in hot pursuit. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Severus and Narcissa all stood in silence, avoiding each other's gaze.

Feeling awkward in the tense atmosphere, Draco headed up to his room. As he closed his bedroom door and kicked off his shoes, he was very shocked to find Ginny sat on his bed with her arms around her knees and shaking furiously.

He cleared his throat to gain her attention but she gave no sign of having heard him. Silently wishing that he'd stayed downstairs, he cautiously approached her.

"Erm, Weaslette," he began uncomfortably, "why are you in my room?"

"I feel safe here." She replied in a voice that oozed with vulnerability.

Draco gaped at her, feeling numb with shock. Why on earth would the Weasel's kid sister feel safe in his room of all places?

Ginny looked up and Draco was horrified to see that she was crying. As tears began to fall down her face, Draco inwardly panicked and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. He hated it when people cried; he never knew what to do. Pansy and Blaise were always better with this kind of situation.

"Come on, there's no need to cry." Draco soon regretted those words as Ginny looked up at him with a murderous gaze. Draco took a hasty step back and hurriedly muttered an apology.

Ginny dissolved into more tears and buried her face in Draco's pillow. The blonde inwardly groaned as Ginny's mascara stained his pillowcase. Draco scratched his head dumbly, not knowing what to do with the sobbing girl. Feeling helpless, he sat on the bed next to her and reached out to lay a hand comfortingly on her back, but withdrew it sharply when she turned back to face him.

"I should have realised," Ginny whispered in a voice full of guilt and shame. "He always wanted power and he was always so… so secretive. He was always insulting mum and dad. He never really liked Harry either. Now I know why," Ginny said darkly. Draco licked his lips, not knowing what to say.

"I should have realised," Ginny repeated.

"No offence, Weaslette," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "But what makes you think I give a shit?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him and her mouth formed into a smirk frighteningly similar to his.

"You haven't kicked me out of your room yet. That alone would suggest that you give a shit."

Draco scoffed at her and crossed his arms across his chest before replying in a superior voice, "I'll have you know, that Malfoy's do not, under any circumstances, give a shit about the emotional well being of others."

Ginny's smirk intensified and a playful gleam entered her eyes. "You don't even care about Harry?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Draco aimed a deadly glare at her that had driven fear into the hearts of many. Ginny only smiled with a torturously smug air radiating off of her person.

"Fine, maybe I do care about some people." Draco admitted in defeat as he sank back and rested his head in her lap. As she absent-mindedly stroked his hair, Draco found that he wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, it felt perfectly normal, almost as natural as being in the company of his mum, or Pansy.

"It's not your fault." Draco told her sincerely.

"Isn't it?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "Percy's my brother and I didn't even fucking notice that the power hungry bastard had become a deatheater."

Draco sighed and switched their positions so Ginny's head was resting in his lap and he was stroking her hair whilst muttering reassurances to her.

"It's not your fault. There's no way you could have known. He hasn't even been living with you for the past year, there's no way you could have noticed, any of you."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her puffy eyes.

"Maybe I should have paid him more attention," Ginny said, more to herself than to Draco. "He was always the outsider of the family. I mean, the twins had each other, Bill had Charlie and I had Ron. Percy didn't have anyone."

"It's still not your fault." Draco said more forcefully. "Why do you feel safe in my room anyway?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself.

"It's just, I don't know… inviting and… warm with a friendly feel to it."

Draco looked about his room in wonderment. There were three pairs of dirty underwear on the floor, a dinner plate covered in dust and fluff and books and parchment scattered across the floor. The messiness of his room would make his mum shudder. The only things that were tidy were his bed and the piano by his window that Severus had sneakily retrieved from his old bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

"You're a strange girl, red." Draco said, chuckling lightly.

"As are you, blondie." Ginny said with a chuckle of her own.

They sat in a peaceful silence for quite a while until there was a gentle knock on the door. Ginny took it upon herself to invite the person into Draco's room. It turned out to be Hermione. She smiled weakly as she closed the door and joined Ginny and Draco on the bed. She too rested her head in Draco's lap.

As Draco silently stroked the two Gryffindors' hair, he briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him. It seemed that being cooped up in a house heavily dominated by Gryffindors had caused him to go soft. He tried to imagine the look on Lucius' face if he could see him now. He snorted at the mental image, causing the two girls to stare up at him.

"I didn't think Malfoys were the type to snort," Hermione said mockingly as Ginny giggled. Draco sneered at them, making them laugh harder.

"If you freaks tell anyone, I'll hack off your hair," Draco threatened. As opposed to being intimidated, as Draco hoped they would, the girls only seemed to be amused.

"Do you play?" Hermione asked, indicating the piano.

"Oh no, it's just there for decoration." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione frowned at him as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Play something for us." Ginny ordered, sitting up. Draco was on the verge of protesting, when the two girls steered him over to the piano and looked at him expectantly. Draco momentarily wondered where his Slytherin authority had run off to before he flexed his fingers and struck up a tune.

His playing was beautiful and flawless. Draco licked his lips before he started to sing along to the music he was creating.

Wish I was too dead to cry

My self-affliction fades

Stones to throw at my creator

Masochists to which I cater

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

Wish I was too dead to care

If indeed I cared at all

Never had a voice to protest

So you fed me shit to digest

I wish I had a reason;

My flaws are open season

For this, I gave up trying

One good turn deserves my dying

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

Wish I'd died instead of lived

A zombie hides my face

Shell forgotten

With its memories

Diaries left

With cryptic entries

And you don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on:

I'll never live down my deceit

The girls applauded with tears in their eyes. Stood in the corridor listening, Harry also felt tears pricking his eyes, before he headed off to his own bedroom.

* * *

**A/N : The song featured is called 'Bother' by Stone Sour, so all credit goes to them!**

**Too many reviews to answer each one seperately, so I'll just answer every question and stuff **

**Well, firstly thanks to everyone for reading, especially for the reviews and especially especially for everyone who have flattered us immensly:D You all rock!**

**Secondly, sorry to disappoint everyone who thought they were on the right track by thinking it was Lucius... but it would make sense so I can see where you're getting it from :D**

**Oh and don't worry they will be getting that kiss, you'll just have to keep reading to find out...**

**And finally, sorry for the cliffhangers, like I said, my fellow Hinkypunk is mean!! **

**Thanks again everyone for reading,**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	11. Back to School

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Aaron Gordon-Uppall

* * *

**Back to School**

The remainder of the summer was fairly simple. Draco grew closer to Hermione and Ginny and he and Ron were both trying their best to be civil towards one another. Harry was quickly growing fond of Narcissa and also had an increasing amount of respect for his potions professor.

Harry and Draco could often be found in each other's company, but aside from a few longing looks and lingering touches, nothing romantic had happened between them.

On the night before their return to Hogwarts, Harry was busily packing his trunk when Draco strutted in wearing only a towel. Draco smirked upon seeing Harry blush.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked flirtatiously, closing the door. Harry swallowed and dropped the book he was holding, causing him to blush harder. "I'll take that as a 'yes' shall I?" Draco asked cockily.

Harry averted his gaze from the blonde and bent down to pick up his book. When he stood back up, Draco was stood right in front of him, licking his lips suggestively.

"I think you're a little overdressed, Harry." Draco said as he gazed up at him with lust-filled eyes.

The rate of Harry's heartbeat tripled as Draco began to remove his T-shirt. Draco's breath made Harry shiver as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"You're sexy when you blush." Harry's cock twitched with excitement at Draco's words and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's quidditch toned chest before he began to unfasten his jeans. Left in only his pants, Harry felt very vulnerable. Like the sneaky Slytherin he was, Draco slipped his hands into Harry's pants and squeezed his arse. Harry gasped and looked down to see a satisfied smirk on the blonde's face.

Harry allowed himself to be steered to his bed and felt himself grow immensely hard as Draco straddled him.

"Third time lucky right?" Draco whispered as he leant forwards, only to have Ron walk in and squeal in disgust.

"Fuck off, Weasel!" Draco yelled in a dangerous voice. Ron fled the room instantly.

As Draco turned back to face Harry, his confident exterior melted and in his place, a nervous boy leant forward uncertainly to capture the lion's lips. Harry placed his hand behind Draco's head, pulling him closer, whilst his other hand rested on Draco's thigh. Draco moaned when Harry slipped his tongue inside and tenderly explored every inch of his obliging mouth.

When the need for air became absolutely essential, the two boys broke apart, panting for air. Harry grinned goofily as he stroked the Slytherin's sleeky blonde hair. Draco smiled shyly as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"That is _sooo_ cute," a voice said from the doorway. The boys looked round to see Hermione, Ginny, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus at the door.

"It's fucking hot, that's what it is." Sirius said, earning himself a slap round the head from Narcissa. Sirius glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Perhaps," said Remus in a serious voice, "Harry should finish packing."

"And perhaps Draco should start." Narcissa said, fixing Draco with a 'do-as-you're-told' glare.

Draco stood up carefully so as not to drop his towel and smiled coyly at Harry before walking to his own room.

Without Draco sitting on his lap, Harry's erection was all too obvious. He blushed in embarrassment and resumed packing.

The next morning, everyone was rushing about, trying to get organised. On the occasions that Harry and Draco bumped into each other, both boys blushed yet smiled as they remembered the kiss that finally happened.

When everyone was finally ready, they said their final farewells to everyone and were escorted to the train station by Moody, Tonks, Remus and Sirius whose name had finally been cleared.

For perhaps the first time in his school career, Harry arrived at platform 9¾ at a reasonable time; they still had 20 minutes before the train left.

Moody and Tonks loaded their trunks onto the train before saying goodbye.

Harry vaguely noticed that they were getting a lot of stares. Although it annoyed him slightly, he could see why. After all, he and Draco were supposed to hate each other. Harry supposed Sirius was another cause for curious eyes. Despite his innocence being declared, it seemed some people weren't quite convinced. A timid looking girl – probably a first year – cast Sirius a very frightened look. Sirius stared at her for a moment before yelling, "BOO!" right in her face. The girl squealed and hid behind her mother as Sirius laughed. Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed along with him, while Hermione and Remus scolded them for such childish antics. Hermione gave him a stern look for a few seconds before she too cracked up. Draco looked as though he wanted to laugh but he was able to master himself.

When the voice of an elderly woman spoke him name, Sirius stopped laughing immediately. His face paled and he turned around to come face to face with Neville Longbottom's grandmother.

Mrs Longbottom seized Sirius by the ear and started yelling at him, which gained the attention of everyone present.

"Sirius Black! How dare you behave so poorly! That's hardly a fine example to set for your godson! Apologise at once!"

Sirius seemed to shrivel up in embarrassment as he quietly muttered an apology to the girl.

"You ought to feel ashamed of yourself," Mrs Longbottom said. Sirius had the decency to look ashamed as he hung his head and stared at his shoelaces. "I will not witness such behaviour from you again, I trust?" Mrs Longbottom asked as she glared at him.

"No, Mrs Longbottom." Sirius said, sounding far younger than he was.

"You and Remus will join me for tea tonight at precisely 7.30." Mrs Longbottom said in a businesslike tone.

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom," the two marauders answered robotically.

"Be sure to have a shave," Mrs Longbottom commanded as she pointed a long bony finger at Sirius. "And do something with your hair. I won't have you entering my house looking like some punk. And make sure you use some mouthwash, you have dog breath."

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom." Sirius answered embarrassedly.

After planting a kiss on Neville's forehead, Mrs Longbottom left the platform, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

For a few seconds everything was silent until Draco roared with laughter.

"You got told off by a granny!" Draco declared in amusement as he cried with laughter. Pretty soon, everyone else was laughing too, but no one laughed harder than Draco who was rolling about the floor in fits of hysterics.

"Shut up," Sirius said lamely.

"Oh, my belly hurts," Draco announced, clutching his stomach.

A large proportion of the people on the platform was staring at Draco in sheer amazement. Hermione however, positively beamed at seeing him display such emotion in public. It was really quite an achievement. She even felt quite proud of him.

"Well, I erm… I think me and moony should be going," Sirius said, obviously still embarrassed. They said their goodbyes and left, with Sirius glaring at anyone who dared to look at him.

Red in the face from laughing, Draco sat up wiping his eyes.

"You know what, Longbottom," Draco said in a perfectly friendly tone. "I've got to send your gran a gift or something. That was the biggest laugh I've had in ages."

Neville's mouth fell open and he looked totally bewildered.

"I'll explain," Ginny told him kindly as she took his arm and led him onto the train.

Just as Draco stood up, Blaise Zabini, a very tall black boy walked over to them and smiled in a way that could only be defined as 'sweet'.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled excitedly as he jumped into the arms of the taller boy. Harry felt an immense surge of jealousy and beckoned for Ron to follow him onto the train.

Blaise seemed startled by the hug, but hugged back nevertheless.

"Hey, where'd Harry go?" Draco asked confusedly before boarding the train and leaving Blaise in the company of Hermione.

Hermione instantly noticed how messy Blaise's collar was and her fingers itched to put it right.

"Erm … well, er … maybe we should," Blaise sought of said as he gestured to the train.

"Oh, erm … er … well … yes we … yeah," Hermione sought of said just as lamely.

They walked to the door of the train and Blaise held it open for her as he permitted her to get on first. She smiled gratefully before searching the compartments for Harry and Ron.

She found them somewhere around the middle of the train. Poor Neville looked completely lost as Harry and Draco stood opposite each other arguing. Whilst Ginny was attempting to calm the boys down, Ron was making things worse.

"Why don't you go back to your woman-beating father ferret!" Ron snarled.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Draco spat back in a fierce voice.

"Don't call him Weasel!" Harry defended.

"Sorry," Draco said very sarcastically, "shut up, Ronald!"

"Don't call me Ronald!" Ron whined.

It was at this point that Harry noticed Hermione and Blaise, the latter of which he threw a death-glare. Noticing the threatening looks he was receiving, Blaise stepped behind Hermione and tried to look innocent.

"Hey look Malfoy, it's your boyfriend," Harry said angrily as Draco's heart clenched at the use of his surname. "Why don't you go straddle him and shove your tongue down his throat you little whore?" And with those harsh words, Harry removed the dragon medallion from his neck and let it fall to the floor as he stormed off towards the back of the train.

A triumphant smile crossed Ron's face, but it instantly faded as Hermione and Ginny glared at him mutinously.

Looking utterly lost and defeated, Draco bent down and picked up the medallion.

"You should go talk to him." Blaise said as he took a seat next to a very confused looking Neville. Draco nodded before heading to the back of the train.

On the way he bumped into Pansy. After a quick "hello" he directed her to the compartment that Blaise was sat in.

A little further down, he bumped into Luna Lovegood.

"Harry looked rather upset," she informed him in a dreamy voice. "He must have heard about the death of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Draco gaped at her dumbly for a few seconds, before continuing on his way.

Finally, he came to the last compartment, which had its curtains pulled shut. Draco licked his lips nervously before gently sliding the door open. What he saw made his heart sink and his blood run cold. There was Harry, his Harry, locked lip to lip with none other than Cho Chang.

As Draco digested the sight he was seeing, he felt hot tears burning in the corners of his eyes. Cho had heard the door open so she broke from the kiss and turned to look at him, but he paid her no mind. It was Harry he was looking at.

Harry smiled pleasantly before pulling Cho back into another heated kiss. Draco slammed the compartment door shut with such force that the glass shattered.

Draco walked away, squeezing the medallion in his hand so hard that his hand began to bleed. The physical pain went unnoticed by Draco, who was far too emotionally damaged right now to feel the blood dripping from his hand. He staggered into the compartment with the others and sat silently between Pansy and Ginny.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, searching his eyes for some kind of reaction. Draco just stared blankly into space for the entire train ride, not once making a single sound.

Meanwhile, back in the end compartment, Harry was still making out with Cho. As he closed his eyes however, it was Draco's face he imagined.

In the middle compartment, Draco was completely unresponsive. He looked so broken that even Ron felt a knut's worth of sympathy for the fragile looking boy.

It was Ginny who first noticed that Draco's hand was bleeding. She tried to remove the medallion from his hand but he only clutched it harder, causing his hand greater injury.

"What d'you think happened?" Blaise asked, looking sorrowfully at his friend.

"He saw Harry kissing Chang." Seamus said from the door in his thick Irish accent.

"What?!" Ginny demanded, furiously rising to her feet. "Where are they?" Ginny asked darkly with a deadly glint in her normally kind eyes.

"End of the train." Seamus said automatically.

Ginny stormed down to the end of the train in a fiery temper before kicking open their compartment door.

A piercing shriek sounded throughout the train as Cho was hit with Ginny's trademark Bat Bogey Hex. Ginny then grabbed Harry and marched him back to the others. She pushed him roughly into a seat as she sat beside Draco again.

Seeing Draco's fragile state made Harry's insides squirm with guilt. There was a tense silence within the compartment before the Irishman cautiously tried to break it.

"So, good summer everyone? You look good Ron." Blaise sniggered slightly, which earned himself a glare from Ron and Seamus. Blaise hung his head and, though he made no more sounds, his body shook with laughter.

Silence within the compartment resumed and, feeling awkward, Seamus said goodbye and returned to his own compartment.

What seemed to be an exceptionally long train ride finally came to an end at Hogsmeade station. Ginny took Draco's arm and guided him off of the train and into a carriage. Hermione forced Harry into the same carriage before she and Ginny left, leaving the two boys alone.

"Draco, will you please look at me?" Harry asked desperately. Draco gradually met Harry's eye with a look of brutal betrayal and heartache.

"Blaise isn't my boyfriend." Draco said quietly. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Now he was the one not looking at Draco. "Why did you kiss her, Harry?" Draco asked tearfully, no longer able to hold back his sobs. Harry mentally slapped himself as he saw Draco crying as hysterically as he had been laughing on the platform only hours before.

"I wanted to make you jealous," Harry answered quietly. "Like you made me feel when you hugged Blaise." Draco cried harder and wrapped his arms around himself.

"W-well it w-worked," Draco choked out between sobs. "I … I did-didn't m-m-mean to make you m-mad when I … when I hugged my best f-friend." Draco sobbed, annoyed at how weak and pathetic he was being. "Y-you hug your friends." Draco murmured in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said quietly in a voice full of shame. "I'm sorry for what I did," Harry said in a strangled voice, as if he were about to cry himself.

Draco let out a shaky sigh before wiping away his tears. Harry moved beside him and kissed the blonde's tears away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco smiled and pecked him on the lips to show he was forgiven. Draco held up the dragon medallion and fastened it back around Harry's neck.

"I forgot to tell you," Draco said in a much stronger voice, "I placed a protection charm on the necklace so you're safe wherever you go."

"So Draco Malfoy cares about the Boy Who Lived's safety?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No," Draco said as he fixed the Gryffindor with a serious gaze. "I care about Harry Potter's safety." Harry smiled and tilted Draco's chin up to meet him in a tender, loving kiss.

The carriage came to a stop too soon for Harry and Draco's liking, but what could they do? Harry tucked a strand of hair behind Draco's ear before taking his hand. He paused abruptly as he heard Draco wince. Harry smiled apologetically and gingerly wrapped Draco's hand up with his handkerchief. He then took Draco's other hand and threaded their fingers together before leading him up to the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As they entered the Great Hall together, they were greeted with a stunned silence. Harry sought out his friends and smiled at them before giving Draco a final kiss before he sat down. The Slytherins, minus Pansy and Blaise, had their mouths hanging open in horror as the Slytherin prince blushed after sharing a kiss with the Boy Who Lived in plain view of everybody.

On the Ravenclaw table, Cho's face was sulky and thunderous but she dared not say anything for fear of Ginny hexing her again.

The silence in the hall was broken by Luna saying "awww". Then the gossiping started, but it was soon punctured when Professor McGonagall led the first years inside.

Like always, the sorting hat sang its song and then, one by one, the new students were sorted and, as usual, Ron's stomach rumbled with impatient hunger.

When the last student had been declared a Hufflepuff, the same girl that Sirius had frightened earlier, Dumbledore rose to his feet to give his usual welcome speech.

"Welcome first years, and to the rest of the students, welcome back. Please allow me to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Maher," there was polite applause as the new teacher stood up. Harry couldn't help but notice that he wore odd shoes, one brown and one black. He wondered if he was perhaps related to Luna Lovegood in some way. "May I also point out," Dumbledore continued, "that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds and magic is not to be used in the corridors. Also, I have the distinct feeling that this year will be a good one in terms of house unity." His twinkling eyes flickered between Harry and Draco as he said this. "Now, I do fear that Mr Weasley will have a heart attack if we do not eat soon, so … tuck in."

Ron cheered as the plates before them filled with food and he dived in eagerly, causing Hermione to throw him a disgusted look as he stuffed his mouth with food.

Seamus on the other hand, didn't seem the slightest bit put off about Ron's eating habits. He actually spent most of his time gawking at Ron, rather than concentrating on his own food.

"So, you're finally going to tell Romeo how you feel this year?" Dean asked Seamus.

"Yeah, I play Quidditch," was Seamus' answer. Dean laughed at his love-struck friend and shook his head as he continued eating.

That night as the other Gryffindor boys lay sleeping, Seamus sat on the edge of Ron's bed stroking his hair lovingly as the red-haired boy snored peacefully.

* * *

**Yay, a nice long chapter for ya:D Thanks for reading everyone, hope you all liked the chapter!**

**DeadSeven - Sorry for making you wait for the kiss, but here it is and I hope it wasn't disappointing! Thanks for the review and the continued flattery :D**

**They Call me the... - (your name's so long lol) There you go, the kiss _was _in the next chapter, thanks for the review and hope you liked.**

**Fk306 animelover - Thanks, glad you like the story so far and thanks for the review! Here's your update...**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Aah well, never mind, it made sense for you to think of Lucius! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Wow, thanks!! So glad you like the story so far and glad the character relationships are good :D Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!!**

**Thanks again for reading everybody, and I would like more reviews this time. Please? **

**Hinkypunks xoxox**


	12. Dirty Little Secret

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Dirty Little Secret**

The following morning found Harry, Neville and Dean combining their efforts in an attempt to wake up Ronald Weasley. So far, they had tried shaking him, tickling him and even throwing water over him.

"Here, let me try," came Seamus' voice from where he had been watching on his bed. Seamus withdrew a chocolate frog from his trunk, opened it, held the frog still and allowed to chocolatey scent to fill Ron's nostrils. Within seconds, the red-haired boy was awake.

"I never would've thought of that," said Neville impressed. The boys headed down to the common room, leaving Ron to get ready.

Hermione and Ginny were already down there having a seemingly humorous conversation, which was often punctured by their giggles. Harry made his way over to them, only to be held up by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Are you insane?!" shrieked Lavender loud enough for the whole common room to hear. Harry simply looked at her and opened his mouth stupidly, not knowing what to say. "Malfoy is a Slytherin, how can you have a relationship with him? It's … it's …"

"Traitorous!" Supplied Parvati in an aggressive voice.

"For your information," said Harry in a voice of forced calm, "I am not insane, I am perfectly aware that Draco is a Slytherin and my relationship with him has jack shit to do with a pair of self-obsessed sluts like you." The two girls looked highly affronted by Harry's sharp insult.

"Doesn't stop you being a traitor!" Parvati yelled as Lavender nodded her agreement.

The emerald shine of Harry's eyes darkened in his anger and the girls seemed to realise too late that they had gone too far.

"A traitor?" Harry asked furiously as he balled his hands into fists. "A traitor?" Harry repeated as his body shook with rage. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and sold them out to Voldemort!" Lavender and Parvati backed away from him holding onto each other for comfort. "Because of him, my dad and my mum were murdered! Because their cowardly friend was a traitor! Don't you DARE accuse me of something like that! EVER! Do you understand me?!" The two girls quaked with fear and avoided his eyes at all costs. "I said do you understand me!" Harry bellowed, invading their personal space. The girls nodded fearfully. "Good," Harry said in a quieter tone, which was equally as fierce. "Now get out of my sight," he ordered in a harsh whisper. The girls didn't need to be told twice and were soon scampering out of the portrait hole.

"Anyone else got a problem?" Harry asked. If anyone did have a problem, Harry didn't find out, because they wisely kept their mouths shut. The silence that captured the room was broken by Ron coming down the stairs of the boy's dormitory and his empty stomach emitting a loud rumble.

"Breakfast anyone?" Seamus asked in an over-exaggerated cheerful voice. There was a wild scurry for the doors as everybody made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Ron asked as he caught sight of his friend's anger flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine, Ron," said Harry in a falsely bright voice. "Come on, let's eat."

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was a very awkward affair. Nobody seemed to want to say anything that might set Harry off again. It seemed that only Seamus had the courage to make pitiful attempts at small talk.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was increased when Cho Chang stalked over to their table and sat down next to Harry.

"Morning Harry, did you have a nice summer?" she asked sweetly as she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry closed his eyes, cursing himself for ever setting eyes upon Cho Chang.

"Look, Cho," Harry began as he gently unwound her arms from his neck and pushed her off his lap. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression on the train yesterday. I was angry and upset, so I used you as a distraction. It was very selfish of me and I'm sorry to have put you in such a situation." Hermione gaped at Harry, disbelieving at how maturely he had handled the situation. Cho's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes brimmed with tears before she let out a high-pitched wail and fled from the great hall.

"Could someone pass the jam?" Seamus asked, trying to regain a sense of normality for the Gryffindor table. For once, Seamus' attempt to break the awkward moment worked and everyday chatter sparked to life between the Gryffindors. With his mouth full of eggs, Ron passed the jam to Seamus who batted his eyelashes as he thanked him, merely earning a grunt in response. Seamus seemed completely unfazed by this and stared wistfully at the redhead with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

McGonagall swept by handing out their timetables. Ron took a small glance at his and groaned.

"Double Divination!" he moaned, as bits of sausage flew out his mouth.

"Ouch, I pity you mate," Harry said as he patted Ron's back sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "Don't you have Divination too?"

Harry shook his head as he replied, "Nah, I took a leaf out of Hermione's book and jacked it in. if I wanted to hear about how I'm gonna die, I'd just go hang out with Voldemort and a bunch of death eaters." Hermione frowned at Harry's rather morbid sense of humour.

"But if you're not there, who am I gonna sit with?" Ron asked frantically.

"You can sit with Seamus," said Dean with a sly wink at his Irish friend. "He still takes Divination. In fact, he has exactly the same lessons as you do. Coincidentally of course." Seamus blushed and Ginny and Neville sniggered lightly. Ron however, seemed completely oblivious to what they found amusing.

A short while later, Draco entered the great hall accompanied by Pansy and Blaise. Blaise was fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he looked over and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back, noticing that his shirt collar was once again messed up. One side was sticking up, Dracula style, while the other half curled under itself. His shirt label was also poking out.

As Blaise sat down, he caught eye contact with Hermione again and consequently spilled milk all down himself.

"Oh, he is just sooo cute," Ginny said to Hermione with an adoring look in her eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded her agreement before gently whispering "Back off." The two girls then broke into a giggling fit.

Ron stared at them in confusion. "Women," he muttered under his breath, "They're definitely too much hassle." Seamus felt a wave of hope splash inside of him at Ron's words. "Wanna head up to Divination?" Ron asked Seamus, already standing up himself.

"Sure Ron," Seamus agreed very enthusiastically.

"Get in there mate," Dean whispered before Seamus and Ron left the great hall together.

On their way up to north tower, Seamus was too busy gawking at Ron to notice where he was going. As a result of his lack of concentration, he sank knee deep into one of the trick steps. Ron turned around at his companions startled squeak and chuckled softly at what he saw. Seamus blushed a colour worthy of any Weasley and embarrassedly asked for some help. Ron nodded to his friend and took his hands in his as he gathered his strength and pulled the other boy out of the step.

Ron successfully pulled Seamus free but failed to keep his balance and fell back onto the steps, pulling Seamus on top of him. Seamus' breath caught in his throat and he desperately tried to think unsexy thoughts. However, judging by the horrified look in Ron's eyes, the damage was done and his excitement was obviously noticed.

Feeling absolutely mortified, Seamus scrambled hastily to his feet, unable to look the fiery redhead in the eye.

"What the fuck?!" Ron asked furiously, making Seamus flinch at his brutal tone. Seamus' erection hardened and Seamus mentally scolded himself for finding Ron's outrage such a turn-on.

"I … I just … I'm sorry," Seamus stuttered, "I can't help the way I feel. I like you Ron." Seamus declared, looking up to meet Ron's eyes. "I really like you. I maybe even love you." Ron stared flabbergasted at the Irishman before him. He didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever told him that they were interested in him before. He thought that he would be thrilled, but Seamus was a bloke! Ok, so Ron was used to gays by now, he had been living with Sirius and Remus after all. Not to mention the fact that his best friend was gay. But this was completely different. Ron had never had reason to question his sexuality before, so he was now utterly confused.

"Ronnie?" Seamus asked softly reaching a hand out towards Ron. Ron flinched away from Seamus' hand and turned his back to him before raking his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry," Seamus mumbled weakly, trying, and failing, not to stare at Ron's arse.

"We should get to class," Ron said simply before proceeding up the stairs as if nothing had happened. Seamus swallowed a lump in his throat before he silently followed.

Back in the Great Hall, Blaise approached the Gryffindor table and asked Hermione if she wanted to walk to Ancient Runes with him. She smiled up at him, marvelling at how his voice made her think of smooth, melted chocolate.

"She'd love to," Ginny answered for her, giving her friend a nudge. Hermione stood up and followed Blaise out of the hall. They walked together in a companionable silence, taking moments to sneak a peek at the other.

Conveniently, both Harry and Draco had a free lesson first. Although this time was supposed to be used for studying, the boys thought they could do something more valuable with their time.

Down by the lake, the two boys sat together making out, with the occasional 'accidental' groping.

As they broke apart from a very heated kiss, Draco let out a little laugh.

"What?" Harry asked, hating how self-conscious that one word made him sound.

"Nothing," Draco said, stroking his hair reassuringly. "I was just imagining the look on Lucius' face if he could see us now." Harry thought about this for a moment before letting out a slight laugh of his own.

"Maybe that's the secret to bringing down Voldemort and the death eaters, make out in front of them so that they die of shock," Harry joked. Draco licked his lips and shook his head in amusement.

"Personally I think we should just set Longbottom's grandmother on them." Draco said in perfect seriousness.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Harry said grinning.

"Of course it is," said Draco arrogantly, "it was mine." Harry snorted and hit the blonde playfully on the arm. Draco hit him back with a slight smirk gracing his lips. A mischievous glint entered Harry's eyes and he launched himself at the blonde and pinned his arms above his head, whilst straddling him.

"Harry honey, I know I'm irresistible, but I don't plan on losing my virginity in such close proximity to the giant squid."

"Honey?" Harry asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." Draco threatened as his normally pale complexion began to redden.

"You wouldn't kill me, Draco," Harry said confidently as he gently nibbled on Draco's ear, "You'd miss me too much." Draco rolled his eyes at the comment, but at the surface of his mind, he knew it to be true.

As Harry moved down and began sucking on Draco's neck, Draco found that his trousers were suddenly a great deal tighter. "Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked as he ground their hips together, making Draco moan. Harry then trailed his hand down Draco's clothed body and gently grabbed the bulge in Draco's pants.

"Harry!" Draco gasped arching his body upward at Harry's tantalising touch. "Harry, we need to stop," Draco said urgently, only to be silenced by Harry's lips crashing down on his.

"Draco, relax," Harry whispered in his ear as he skilfully undid the shorter boy's belt. "I just want to taste you." Harry's words alone were almost enough to make Draco come as he pulled the blonde boy's pants down and took the Slytherin's one-eyed snake into his mouth.

Draco dug his hands into the grass beneath him and tossed his head from side to side as he moaned and panted, lost in the lusty realms of pleasure. Draco screamed Harry's name to the high-heavens as he jerked his hips upward and came into the-boy-who-sucked-off-a-death-eater's-son's mouth.

Harry greedily swallowed everything Draco had to offer before pulling the boy's trousers up and suggesting they make their way to Transfiguration early.

Up in the Divination classroom, Ron and Seamus were sat opposite each other staring dumbly at the cloudy crystal ball between them. Whilst Ron was making many feeble stabs at normal conversation, Seamus was solely concentrating on trying not to cry.

Ron sighed guiltily as he looked at the downhearted boy before him. "Come on Seamus mate, say something," Ron pleaded helplessly. With what seemed a great deal of effort, Seamus sat up straight and looked Ron in the eye before saying, "You've got egg yolk on your chin." Ron blushed and frantically scrubbed at his chin.

"Is it off?" Ron asked trying to make out his reflection in the crystal ball. Seamus looked at him almost pityingly as he shook his head before leaning forward and wiping the dried yolk off with his thumb. "Thanks," mumbled Ron as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and averted his gaze from Seamus.

They spent the rest of the lesson in an awkward silence with Ron trying to avoid eye contact and Seamus trying to make eye contact.

Some floors below, Hermione and Blaise were also sat in silence. They seemed completely opposite sat next to one another with Hermione having one leg crossed carefully over the other and her back straight as her hand flew across the paper writing down every word from the professor's mouth. Blaise on the other hand, was slouched with his legs spread out and spending more time chewing on his quill than using it to take notes. Hermione even had a shrewd suspicion that it was a sugar-quill.

However, as opposed to finding herself angry, as she would've been if it were Harry or Ron, as she spared glances at Blaise chewing on the sugar-quill, she found herself thinking it was just simply cute.

The professor then fired a question at Blaise. When he was unable to answer, he lost his house 5 house points and earned himself glares from all the Slytherins. Blaise simply shrugged his shoulders, stuck his tongue out between his teeth and smiled apologetically. He then went back to his sugar-quill and day-dreamed his way through the rest of the lesson, only to be startled back to reality when Hermione told him it was time for Transfiguration.

Draco and Harry made their way to Transfiguration hand in hand with Draco singing 'Dirty Little Secret' under his breath. They sat outside McGonagall's class talking about nothing in particular as they waited for the others to arrive.

The first to join them were Neville, Dean and Pansy. From where the two boys sat it seemed as though Neville and Dean were trying to explain something to the Slytherin girl.

"So let me get this straight," Pansy said, "Draco saved Potter and they spent their summer together, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and they just suddenly fell for one another?"

"We can hear you, Pansy" Draco said from where he was sat.

"But I still don't understand," said Pansy in a voice full of confusion. "When Granger wrote to me, the plan was to get you together when we came back to school."

"Hermione wrote to you?" Harry asked, not really sure how he should feel about this. Pansy nodded as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Anyway," said Dean, breaking the awkward moment, "How do you think it's going with Seamus and Ron?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, looking at Dean for an explanation. Draco laughed and shook his head at Harry's naivety before saying, "Harry, love, are you blind? Finnigan obviously fancies Ronald, it's a fact that everybody knows, except maybe Ronald himself, and you apparently."

"Did you just call Harry love?" Dean asked in amusement.

"No!" Draco snapped as he glared at Dean before folding his arms across his chest like a spoilt little boy who doesn't get his own way for once.

"Yeah you did," said Dean, his eyes glowing in wonderment, "You called Harry love."

"No I fucking didn't!" Draco yelled as he jumped to his feet and withdrew his wand, pointing it at Dean's chest. "I am Draco Malfoy, I would never, ever use such sickly sweet endearments to address anyone!" Everybody present just raised their eyebrows at them with annoying smirks on their faces.

"Sure Malfoy," said Dean in a patronising voice as he patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever you say … love." Draco glared daggers at Dean and would have ripped him apart limb from limb if Pansy hasn't lowered his wand and told him to calm down.

Draco slumped back down next to his boyfriend, muttering insults under his breath – very much like Kreacher would do – when Hermione and Blaise came around the corner together. They were walking very close together and Hermione was laughing and running a hand through her hair after everything Blaise said.

"I bet 5 sickles they'll have had sex by the end of the week," Dean said. Pansy looked from Dean to Hermione and Blaise before placing a bet of her own. "I bet you 1 galleon that they already have."

"Deal." Dean said as he shook her hand.

"Hermione?" Dean asked innocently, as she and Blaise finally approached their little group.

"Yes, Dean?" Hermione asked politely, coming to stand beside him.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Straight to the point, Thomas, I'll give you that," Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the Gryffindor's blunt approach.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Hermione answered without a trace of embarrassment. Dean beamed and turned toward Pansy with his palm outstretched and a smug expression on his face.

"Ha! Come on, Parkinson, pay up!"

Pansy merely stepped up close to him with a pleasant smile on her face before leaning in to whisper, "You only get the money if they have sex by the end of the week, Thomas. So for the time being, I'd wipe that smug look off your face if I were you." Dean's smug smile immediately became a frown and he walked over to Neville and engaged him in conversation.

"That's attractive, Draco," Blaise said as he tried not to snigger.

"What?" asked Draco, quirking an eyebrow in arrogance. Blaise pointed to Draco's neck. "What, what is it?" Draco asked making more attempts to look at his neck.

"Oops," said Harry meekly, noticing for the first time the love bite that he had left on Draco's perfect skin.

"I don't think I want to know what you two got up to." Hermione said in her motherly tone. When Draco still looked confused, Hermione sighed dramatically, before informing him that he had a love bite.

Draco blushed furiously and glared at Harry, before pouncing on him and latching himself to his neck and giving Harry a love bite of his own.

"There," Draco said satisfied, "Now I can say that it's a new trend." Blaise started but stopped instantly when Hermione glanced at him disapprovingly.

A large throng of people had now joined them. Last to arrive were Ron and Seamus.

"I guess it didn't go too well," Dean whispered to Neville as he caught sight of Seamus' face. "What happened mate?" Dean asked concernedly as McGonagall opened the classroom door and ushered them inside.

"I don't want to talk about it." Seamus said in a sad and quiet voice.

The class took their seats and McGonagall began the lesson. Harry got bored quickly and began stroking Draco's thigh under the table.

"Mr Potter, keep your hands where I can see them!" McGonagall barked, "And Finnigan, stop gawking at Weasley and pay attention!" Seamus abruptly tore his eyes away from Ron, but despite all his efforts, he couldn't take his mind off of him and concentrate on the lesson.

When the bell rang to signal that it was break time, Seamus shot out of the room ahead of everyone else and took refuge in the closest boy's bathroom. Once he had locked the door of the toilet stall he was in, he proceeded to burst into tears.

"Ok Ron, just what the fuck did you do to him?" Dean demanded in a voice full of anger.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron yelled defensively as the top of his ears started to turn red.

"Look, no offence Ron," said Hermione trying to sort everything out. "But you're not exactly the most sensitive person. Are you sure you didn't say anything that might have upset him?" Ron glared at her coldly before shouldering past everyone muttering something about needing the toilet.

When Ron entered the boy's toilets, his heart clenched painfully at the unmistakable sounds of somebody crying, and Ron was pretty sure the anguished sobs belonged to Seamus.

Ron stared guiltily at Seamus' cubicle, trying to think of something comforting to say. As he was pondering this, he noticed with a shock of horror that little trails of blood were running out from underneath the toilet door.

"Seamus?" Ron asked in a worried voice. There was no answer. Instead, all Ron heard was a strangled sob and then a loud thud. "Seamus?" asked Ron more urgently this time. "Seamus, what's wrong?" Ron banged on the door a few times, before whipping out his wand and unlocking the door with a quick "alohomora!"

Ron gasped as he saw the Irish boy sprawled unceremoniously on the floor with blood journeying out of his wrists and a razor blade in his clutched hand. "Shit Seamus, what have you done?" Ron asked in barely more than a whisper as he hastened to his knees to help him.

"I wanted it to stop," Seamus said weakly in a voice so quiet, Ron almost didn't hear him. "I didn't want to have to deal with all the pain anymore." Seamus' eyes fluttered as he spoke.

"We need to get you to Pomfrey." Ron said as he carefully picked up the now trembling boy.

"No, Ron, please," he begged, "I don't want anyone else to know, just take me back to the dorm."

"Seamus, mate, I'm not qualified to heal you."

"I trust you, Ron." Seamus muttered weakly before losing consciousness.

Against his better judgement, Ron heeded Seamus' request and took him to their dorms and patched him up. It seemed that luck was on their side, because they didn't encounter anybody else on their way.

When Ron had bandaged up Seamus' wrists, he gently lowered him onto his bed and took off his shoes, socks, tie and belt to give him a little comfort. As he pulled the blankets over the Irish boy, he heard the faintest of whispers from him. "Let me love you." Ron stiffened at his gentle plea before exiting the dorm and heading off to Charms.

* * *

**Aww, another nice long chapter for ya! Thanks everyone for reading and especially for the reviews, it means alot!!**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Thanks, glad you liked the kiss after much anticipation... And I know Harry was stupid! Thanks for the review.**

**NATWEST - Thanks, glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.**

**Sakuramar - Thanks, so glad you liked the chapter and, again, I know, Harry can be sooo stupid sometimes! Yeah, I don't like Cho lol. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update.**

**shadowama - Thanks, so glad you like the story so far... And no Blaise isn't in a relationship with Dean or Pansy, can you guess who it is yet? hehe. And nope sorry, no Hermione and Ginny. And I'm sure you could use your imagination to work out what kept the twins quiet ;) Thanks for the review, hope you liked!**

**Emily-Or So He Says- - Aww thanks! So glad you like the story, and yeah I agree, I liked that part too lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Yeah Harry can be so stupid sometimes, but you gotta love him eh? Thanks for the review, hope you like.**

** nijokeem - Thanks, so glad you like the story. Aww thanks, means so much that the characters are written well and I do hope they stay in character! Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chappie:D**

**DeadSeven - That was more flattery just there! Lol, you're ace, thanks heaps for your reviews and support! You don't know how much it means to us. Again, thanks for the review and i hope you like the update **

**Hope to have the next chapter updated soon, thanks again everyone for reading...**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	13. Hold Me

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to both James Maher and Daniel Frame

* * *

**Hold Me **

Ron sat alone in Charms paying no attention whatsoever to what tiny Professor Flitwick was saying. His thoughts instead were concentrated purely on the heartbroken Irish boy he'd left in the dorm.

Half way through the lesson, Ron noticed that Dean was trying to get his attention.

"What?" Ron asked, clearly irritated.

"Where the hell's Seamus?" Dean asked urgently, his eyes blazing with concern. Ron considered him for a moment, wondering what he should tell him.

"He's sleeping." Ron said a little more savagely than he'd intended.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Dean asked, leaning closer.

"He's just feeling a bit sick is all." Ron said hurriedly, not looking Dean in the eye. Dean cast the redhead a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. However, for the time being he decided to let the matter lie.

For the remainder of the lesson, Ron absentmindedly carved his and Seamus' initials into the desk with a love heart around it. When the bell rang, he looked at the engraving he'd made and left the classroom feeling highly confused.

Draco was one of the last to leave the classroom, having nearly forgotten his quill. As he made his way out, his eyes snatched sight of the marking Ron had made. Draco smirked and stored the information for later analysis.

Draco was the last to arrive for DADA and received a "Two and a half minutes late," from Professor Maher. Draco mumbled an apology before dropping into a seat next to Pansy.

Professor Maher began the lesson by reading out the register. He paused at Seamus' name to ask, "And where is Mr Finnigan?"

"He isn't feeling well, Professor." Supplied Dean, with a brief glance at Ron.

"Oh, the poor boy," said Professor Maher as he picked up the large stack of text books, "I do hope he'll be alright." Professor Maher stopped in front of Draco and Pansy – who were sat at the front – and placed the books on their desk and looked at them expectantly. When the two Slytherins didn't move however, he picked the books up again and placed them on the desk behind, which seated Dean and Neville, who grudgingly handed out the textbooks.

Professor Maher was certainly a unique character, but a good teacher nevertheless. He informed them that they would be tackling many dark creatures – though he assured them that they would not be facing rats, as he didn't like them – and they would also be learning defensive spells, as well as hexes and jinxes. He also said that next lesson they would once again be facing a boggart,

Draco and Pansy were talking through most of the lesson and giggling through the rest of it. They only stopped when Professor Maher came to their desk and threatened, "Stop talking and pay attention, or you will be given lines."

The two Slytherins looked at him unsmiling as he jumped and waved his arms about in an attempt to make them laugh. "Merlin," Professor Maher exclaimed, "If looks could kill, I'd be dead." He then resumed the lesson until the bell rang for lunch.

As soon as they were out the door, Pansy and Draco broke down into a fit of hysterics.

"He's a complete freak!" Pansy shrieked as she fell to the floor laughing, her books and quills spilling out of her bag in the process.

"You're not exactly normal yourself, Parkinson." Dean said as he bent down to pick up her books. Pansy scowled at him along with Draco and Blaise.

"What is it with you Slytherins?" a red haired first year boy asked in a loud voice, "Do you get death-eater points for scowling or something?" everybody gaped at the first year as if he were insane.

"You ought to watch your mouth Mr Frame," came the snide voice that could only belong to Snape, "It may get you into trouble one day." Snape also had a firm scowl fixed upon his pale face. Snape's cold, black eyes bored into frame's for a few tense seconds, before he began to sweep away with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Oi, sir!?" Frame called down the corridor, "Is it true that you're a vampire?" There was a collective gasp around the gathered students at the first year's own daring. Snape stopped dead in his tracks before craning his neck around to glare at Frame. The boy merely smiled before saying, "I take your silence as a yes." For once, Snape seemed at a loss for words, as he stood rooted to the spot with an expression of shock upon his face. "Later Dracula!" Frame called as he waved goodbye and strutted away into the great hall.

The shocked students stared at Snape as if waiting for him to explode. Then, without warning, he doubled over laughing manically for a few minutes before silently sweeping off to who knew where.

"Well that was most peculiar." Hermione stated as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion – something that didn't often happen to Hermione.

"Who was the kid?" Blaise asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, that was Daniel Frame," Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes. "He's a Gryffindor who seems to be convinced that I'm a drug addict." The group laughed, causing Hermione to frown. "It's not funny," she said angrily, "He's constantly causing nothing but trouble. I'm starting to think he's a mini version of the Weasley twins." More laughter followed this.

"Come on, let's eat." Harry said as he draped his arm across Draco's shoulders and led the way to the great hall.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, would you not do that?" Draco asked as he shrugged off Harry's arm.

"Why not?" Harry asked, clearly hurt.

"Because," Draco said as if he were speaking to a 5 year old, "If you do that, people are gonna totally know that I'm the bitch."

"Draco," harry said seriously, "They're gonna know anyway, you do spend nearly two hours getting ready in the morning."

"Not every day." Draco said with a little pout. Harry chuckled before placing his arm around him again.

Just as they were entering the great hall, the boy named Daniel Frame was coming out. He had a friendly beaming smile on his face as he made eye contact with Harry and Draco. He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say 'hello'. Instead, he said "Poofs!" in a cheerful voice. Harry and Draco looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows before cracking up with laughter.

"Just look at that," Hermione whispered happily to Blaise. "I think that malicious Malfoy mask is very nearly off."

"Oh I don't know," said Blaise wisely, "I think he's still got a long way to go." They stood at the entrance of the great hall for a bit, watching how the two boys continued to interact despite being sat at different tables on opposite sides of the hall.

As they stood there, the first year girl that Sirius had scared came up to Blaise and pulled him down to her level before sorting out his messy collar. Hermione inwardly thanked the girl before saying goodbye to Blaise and joining Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, looking around as though expecting him to appear.

"He said he wasn't hungry." Said Neville who was playing footsie with Ginny under the table.

Ronald Weasley was in fact up in Gryffindor tower gently shaking Seamus awake.

"Ron?" the sandy-haired boy asked groggily.

"Yeah Shay, it's me." Ron said quietly as he helped him sit up. "How ya feeling?" he asked as he put clean bandages on his arms.

"Better." He answered and shivered slightly at Ron's touches.

"Are you hungry?" Ron asked once he'd finished. At Seamus' nod, Ron clearly called for Dobby the house elf, who instantly appeared with a tiny 'pop' and two plates of food. "Cheers, Dobby." Said Ron as he took the plates from the tiny house elf.

"You is most welcome," Dobby squeaked. "Dobby is gladly doing anything for Harry Potter's Wheezy." Dobby bowed low to Ron before disappearing back to the kitchens.

Ron handed Seamus his plate and a fork before greedily diving into his own meal. He soon stopped however, upon hearing Seamus' wince of pain.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, spraying bits of chip onto the quilt cover.

"Fine." Seamus lied, resisting the urge to rub his aching wrists.

"Here," said Ron as he put his own plate on the chest of drawers by the bed and took the fork from Seamus and proceeded to feed him as if he were a baby.

"Thanks." Seamus said once he had finished. Ron nodded before finishing off his own food.

Once he had eaten, Ron looked into Seamus' eyes and gently took hold of his wrists.

"Promise me you won't do this again." Ron said as he gently stroked the wounds through the bandages.

"I promise." Seamus said quietly, casting his eyes away from Ron in shame.

"Good," Ron said as he let go of Seamus' arms and got off of the bed. "Well, erm, I should go. I've got Herbology in 10 minutes." Ron picked up his bag and made to leave but Seamus' pleading voice held him back.

"Ron, wait." Ron turned back around to face Seamus and saw that the Irish boy had tears in his eyes. "I don't … I don't want to be on my own. Could you just stay with me and hold me … please?

Ron slumped his shoulders before dropping down his bag and kicking off his shoes. He then crawled into the bed beside Seamus and wrapped his arms around him. Seamus muttered a 'thank you' as he rested his head on Ron's chest and snuggled up to him. Ron gently stroked the Irish boy's hair and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Phew... Thanks again for reading everyone!! Hope you all liked the chapter :D**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that you split up with your boyfriend! But glad the story has cheered you up, thanks loads that's very flattering.Hope you liked the chapter.**

**DeadSeven - Thanks, it's ok... not complaining about your 'sucking up' hehe. And we wont stop writing the fic :D And yeah dw, Ron is gay. He just doesn't know it yet. Thanks for the review, hope you liked**

**GogozMalice - Thanks lol. Glad you like the story, we do try! And I know poor Seamus :'( I do like him. Thanks for the review.**

**RRW - I know, Ron can be so insensitive sometimes. Don't worry everything will turn out ok. I think... Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**Sakuramar - Lol, yes I liked that part too... bless him lol. Yep, Ron's very stupid but we loves him! Thanks for the review!!**

**Shadowama - Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Ron will work out that he loves him eventually then they'll get together. Thanks for the review.**

**Emily - Or So He Says- - Wow, thanks, one of your faves:o Thanks!! Wow! Well here's your next chapter hehe. Thanks for the review, hope you like.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Thanks, We're really happy that Draco's character is spot on. That means alot, thanks. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter.**

**So I hope everyone liked the chapter? Review and tell me what you think? Please? **

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	14. Perfect

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Perfect **

As the sixth years entered the greenhouses for Herbology, Hermione once again looked around her and asked where Ron was.

"Maybe he's keeping Juliet company." Dean said suggestively with a significant look at Neville.

"Who's Juliet?" Blaise asked wringing his hands in embarrassed confusion.

"Ron's Romeo and Seamus is Juliet," Dean explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't get it." Blaise admitted as he looked at the faces of those around him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's a muggle play, Blaise." Hermione told him kindly as she rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Sixth years, gather round!" Madame Sprout called, beckoning the class with her hands. As always, her robes and fingernails were dirty and her patched hat sat on top of her flyaway hair. "Today we will be dealing with Truelips. These are a common plant among witches and wizards and are often found near rivers and streams. Whilst they grow they let off a colourless gas, which is highly lethal to snakes. They also remain a muddy brown colour until they are picked. Now, can anybody tell me what happens when the Truelips are picked? Yes, Miss Granger?

"When Truelips are picked they assume the form of the flower that best reflects ones identity. The touch of the Truelip's petals will also instantly kill any reptile and the stems have the power to permanently return a blind person's vision." Hermione recited confidently.

"Absolutely correct Miss Granger, 15 points to Gryffindor." Madame Sprout said as she picked one of the muddy brown Truelips from the pot and held it before the class. In her hand, it changed from its unremarkable brown form into a honking daffodil. "If I pass this around now, it will change accordingly to suit each of you." She then handed it to Parvati who was nearest and it turned immediately into a poppy.

"That's accurate, a red exterior as a danger warning for the concealed black heart." Draco said in a very audible voice causing many people to snigger. Parvati then passed the Truelip to Lavender who found herself holding a dandelion. "Oh, very precise," Draco drawled mockingly, "You sit on it and you wet the bed." Even Professor sprout laughed this time.

When the Truelip reached Pansy it formed the flower of her namesake. "It's all in the name, Pans." Draco said as she passed it to Hermione who found herself holding a blue-bell. "Ah, my sweet Hermione," Draco said whilst bowing his head to her, "The amazing girl who protects her beautiful heart with knowledge." Hermione blushed before passing the Truelip to Harry.

A sad smile tugged at Harry's lips as he held up a lily. "And Harry James Potter truly is his mother's son." Said Draco softly with no trace of sarcasm as he took the Truelip from him. "Don't say a word." Draco groaned as he looked at the immaculate red rose in disgust.

"I think it's very fitting." Said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "After all, roses are red, thorny as well, and when I think of you, I get horny as hell."

"Mr Potter, that is not appropriate." Sprout admonished as she took the Truelip back. "Besides," she continued, "In my opinion, the thorns represent the defensive mask and walls young Mr Malfoy has created to protect the soft gentle petal he really is."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Draco sneered.

"You see, there's the thorn." Sprout said knowledgeably. Draco rolled his eyes and took hold oh Harry's hand in his own. "And there's the petal." Sprout said smugly pointing at their conjoined hands. Draco withdrew his hand from Harry's at once and plastered the trademark Malfoy sneer on his face.

"I'm not a petal and I'm certainly not a rose!" Draco exclaimed sourly as he crossed his arms across his chest and screwed his face up in annoyance.

"Of course not, love." Dean said, causing those who were present when Draco called Harry 'love' to snigger. Draco glared at Dean and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bloody Gryffindors'.

Just before the bell rang, sprout gave them a foot long essay to write for homework and instructed them to wash their hands before leaving the greenhouse.

As Blaise stepped out, he placed a hand on Hermione's waist before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "If girls were flowers, I'd pick you." He then placed a swift butterfly kiss on her cheek before walking up to the castle at a rapid pace.

Blushing profoundly, Hermione lifted her hand up to touch the place his lips had just been.

"How corny could you get?" Lavender asked rhetorically as she walked arm in arm with Parvati up to the castle.

"I like corny." Hermione said quietly to herself as she headed back to the castle alone.

When Hermione made it back up to the Gryffindor common room she still had a goofy grin on her face. She sat in one of the chairs by the fire where Harry, Ginny, Neville and Dean were.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at the older girl with some concern.

"Did you fuck Blaise?" Dean asked hopefully, desperate to win his bet with Pansy. Hermione shook her head and laughed to herself feeling all giddy inside.

"I'm glad I'm gay." Harry said, gaping at Hermione as if she were an alien.

As Hermione continued to laugh to herself, Daniel Frame sauntered over to the group.

"I knew it!" He yelled triumphantly, pointing a finger at her. "She's a fucking druggy, just look at her eyes!" Hermione stopped laughing to frown at him.

"Would you be quiet?!" Shouted Lavender from across the room. "Parvati and I are trying to apply our make-up!"

"Yeah, you need it love." Retorted Daniel, as he looked her up and down with a look of disgust on his face.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Lavender asked shrilly. "I am a sixth year!"

"Oh, shut up Brown, nobody likes you." Daniel said turning his back on her.

"I like you Lavender." Parvati reassured her after a few seconds of silence. The two girls then looked expectantly at Hermione who quickly buried her head in a book. Lavender let out a dramatic sigh before sticking her nose in the air and exiting the common room, stumbling slightly in her heels. Parvati quickly followed her friend, throwing a dirty look at Hermione on her way out.

"So Hermione, are you gonna tell us what happened?" Neville asked. As Hermione shook her head at him, she noticed that he and Ginny were sat so close together that their arms brushed against one another every time they moved. "I think I'm gonna go to the library." Hermione told them all as she made for the portrait hole.

"Is that where you get your drugs?" Daniel called to her as she left.

"Piss off little Framey." Ginny said as she rested her head on Neville's shoulder. Little Framey pulled a face behind her back before he stalked off to pester a group of fourth year girls.

"Maybe someone should check on Ron and Shay." Harry said as he looked over at the stairs that led up to their dorm.

"I'll go," Dean volunteered before getting up.

As Dean left, Harry looked at his two remaining companions. Upon noticing their continued closeness, he decided to give them some time alone and left the common room.

When Dean pushed open the door to the sixth year boy's dormitory, he found Ron and Seamus asleep together in Seamus' bed with Ron's arms wrapped around the Irish boy protectively. Dean smiled at them until he noticed the bandages on his best friend's arms. He frowned slightly before gently shaking them awake.

Whilst Seamus instantly woke up at the gentle nudge, Ron took a bit more effort. "Are you guys ok?" Dean asked when both boys were sitting up. Both of the boys nodded but Dean wasn't convinced. "What happened to your arms Shay?" Dean asked as he sat at Seamus' feet on the bed.

"Nothing it … it doesn't matter ok." Seamus mumbled, looking anywhere but his best friend's eyes.

"Seamus, you're hurt," Dean said urgently. "You should go see Pomfrey."

"I'm fine, stop trying to act like you're my bloody parent." Seamus said angrily.

"Well somebody has to since your parents disowned you!" Dean snapped, instantly regretting his words. "Shay, mate, I'm sorry man I wasn't thinking."

Seamus' eyes had teared up and his whole body trembled as he tried to hold back his sobs. "Get out," he said to Dean fiercely. Dean didn't move. "I said get out!" Seamus shouted.

"Mate, I'm sorr…"

"GET OUT!" Seamus yelled, pushing Dean away from him. Cursing himself for his big mouth, Dean left.

"Seamus?" Ron asked cautiously, not wanting to set him off again. Seamus sighed before looking at his ginger prince.

"I came out to my parents this summer," Seamus said quietly as he wiped his eyes. "Me dad said he felt disgusted and ashamed to have a faggot as a son. He told me I was a queer freak and he wanted me out. He's a muggle you see. Some of them can be pretty prejudice against stuff that isn't normal. Me mam's a witch so she has nothing against homosexuals, but when it came down to it, she chose me dad over me. They said they didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I spent the rest of the summer with Dean and his mam."

"I'm sorry." Ron said, feeling his heart clench for the Irish boy. He couldn't imagine his parents saying such things to him.

"It's not your fault I'm a freak Ron," Seamus told him in a sad voice.

"You're not a freak," Ron said firmly, "Don't let anybody tell you different."

"Me dad hates me." Seamus choked out as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true," Ron said as he wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy's shoulders. "It just came as a bit of a shock. I bet he'll write to you soon to apologise."

"You don't know what he did," Seamus said as he began crying even harder.

"What did he do?" Ron asked fearfully, not sure that he wanted to know.

"He … he," Seamus stuttered before shaking his head.

"Shay, I know it's hard, but talking about it might help." Seamus let out a shaky breath before digging in his trunk and pulling out his pensieve.

"I … I can sh-show you." Seamus offered as he placed his wand to his temple and placed the silver strand of memory into the pensieve. As Ron leaned forward to go in Seamus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody else knows. Not even D-Dean. I want you to … to k-keep it that way." Ron nodded before whispering his promise and leaning face first into the pensieve.

Ron found himself in what he assumed to be Seamus' bedroom. Seamus was sat nervously on his bed in a pair of shorts and a vest. His mother, who Ron recognised from the Quidditch world cup, was sat next to him and a man who Ron assumed was Seamus' father stood by the door with a heavy scowl on his face.

Seamus' dad opened the bedroom door before telling his wife to leave. Once she was out, Seamus' dad shut the door and locked it.

"Dad?" Seamus asked uncertainly.

"I feel disgusted and ashamed to have a faggot as a son." He said in a dangerously low voice as he glared hatefully at Seamus.

Seamus looked at the floor with tear-filled eyes before saying, "Dad I'm sorry. It's just the way I am."

"It's not normal!" his dad shouted before advancing on him. "You're a queer freak and you make me sick!" Seamus flinched at his father's words and began to cry silently. "Stop crying!" his father commanded as he clouted him around the ear.

Seamus shuddered and tried his best to fight against the tears falling down his face.

"This boy you're in love with, what's his name?" his father asked, still glaring at his son in hate-filled disgust.

"Ronald Weasley." Seamus replied, not daring to look his father in the eye.

"I do believe that's 13 letters," his dad said as he took off his belt. "Add that to the letters in your name and the total comes to … 27 is that correct?" his father asked. Seamus nodded not sure what to think but his eyes were trained fearfully on his father's belt.

"Turn around Seamus." His father ordered. When he didn't move, his dad grabbed a fistful of his hair before forcing him to face down on the bed and pulling off his shorts to reveal a bubblegum pink thong. His father wrinkled his nose at the thong in disgust before asking, "How long have you been wearing these?"

Seamus clenched at the bedsheets in fear before answering, "3 months."

"Well, if we add that to 27 we get 30. Count out loud, Seamus." His father ordered before his belt came down onto Seamus' buttocks.

"One!" Seamus yelled out in pain as he clutched the sheets tighter. His father brought the belt down again. "Two! Three! Four! Five!" Seamus screamed through his tears. His dad continued all the way up to 30, getting more brutal with every swing.

Finally it stopped and Seamus lay on his bed crying and bleeding. His dad then rolled him over onto his back and grabbed his son's crotch through the thong and squeezed painfully.

"You're a disgusting queer freak, Seamus!" his dad yelled nastily as he clutched his cock harder. "Admit it. You're just a disgusting queer freak. Say it!" his dad growled, tightening his grip even more.

"I'm a disgusting queer freak." Seamus sobbed.

"Too right you are," his dad said as he finally released him. Seamus' hands immediately moved to his groin and he gently cradled it as he continued to cry. "I want you out of my house in one hour." His dad said before he left the room.

The memory then faded and Ron found himself back on Seamus' bed in the dorms. He looked around and saw that Seamus was missing but a note had been left on his pillow.

Ron picked it up and read it. It contained just 5 words.

_Please don't hate me Ron._

Ron sighed before clutching Seamus' pillow and crying to himself over what he had seen.

As soon as Ron had gone into his memory, Seamus had written the note and left. He had no idea where he was going. He just followed his feet. They had led him to the dungeons where he could faintly hear a piano being played. He followed the sound and came to a door that was slightly ajar. He snuck in and saw Draco sat alone playing the piano. Draco then began to sing with tears streaming down his face.

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

As Seamus listened to the words, tears fell down his cheeks too as he agreed with every single line.

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

"That was beautiful." Seamus said when Draco had finished playing. Draco whipped his head around, startled. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and muttered a thank-you.

"Did you write that yourself?" Seamus asked, moving over to sit next to him. Draco nodded.

"It came from the heart." He whispered. Seamus smiled softly at him.

"I understood it completely." Seamus said sincerely as he looked Draco in the eye. Draco looked back at him and saw the honest truth in Seamus' eyes. In that single moment, understanding passed between the two boys and a strong friendship instantly formed.

* * *

**A/N: The song featured is called 'Perfect' by Simple Plan.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, here's a kind of long chapter for you, hope you liked it!**

**VampireHeir - Haha, yeah little Framey is pretty cool, based on a real person :D Aww that's ok, you reviewed this time, that's good enough. Thanks and hope you liked.**

** Hitori-Hoshi - I know poor Harry and Draco!! But they spend time together eventually. Thanks for the review...**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Why say thankyou? lol that should be me! Hehe Snarry and Drarry, I likey! Glad you like the story, thanks for the review!**

**Stay In School - Oh sorry:( But there had to be somebody that nobody would expect and that person just happened to e Percy. It had something for the Weasley's to be upset about and the interraction with Ginny and Draco too. I'm sorry! Thanks for the review anyway, hope you like the update**

**DeadSeven - Yeah he will I guess, haha aww woo a daily reviewer :D Thanks!! ooh and we're your first daily anything. Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Starlight - Ooh another new reviewer, hugs to you! Here's the update for you and as there will be more wink I require more feedback please. Thanks anf hope you like.**

**  
acid rain 13 - Yeah Harry and Ron can be pretty oblivious, especially Ron. Thanks, glad you like the story so far and thanks for the flattery :D Hope you like the update.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Ooh thanks! Yeah originally I thought of Draco being the more dominant, but my fellow Hinkypunk thought differently so this is how it is I guess. Thanks, glad the fic is realistic, I thought it might be a bit farfetched but glad it's not. Thanks for the review... hope you like the chapter:D**

**Emily - Or So He Says- - SORRY!!!! I know I know poor Seamus! He will be happy eventually!!! Honestly! I love Seamus so seriously he will. But thanks I'm glad you like the story so far and thanks for your review. Hope you like the update.**

**ga-4-ever - Lol thanks, amazing? Really? Thanks. So happy that you like the couples too, was thinking that some people would disagree with them. But thanks... And thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**Thanks again everyone for reading... Hope you all liked the update. Reviews please? **

** Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	15. Cactus

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Cactus**

When Harry had left the Gryffindor common room he headed to the library to find Hermione. He found her at the back, left corner of the library, which was obscured by bookshelves. She was with Blaise and they were locked lip to lip. Since the two of them didn't seem to be coming up for air anytime soon, Harry decided to let them be and exited the library.

Harry strolled about the castle absentmindedly for a while before coming to a stop outside Snape's office. He was just about to raise his fist and knock when a silky voice said, "Come in, Potter."

Harry entered, closing the door behind him. Snape was sat at his desk, presumably grading papers.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Because, Potter, I could smell you. You didn't wash your hands after handling the Truelips in Herbology did you, Potter?"

Harry flushed a little and shook his head sheepishly. Snape shook his head before gesturing to Harry to sit down. "If you don't mind me asking Potter, what flower did the Truelips turn into when you held it?" Snape asked whilst placing a bowl of water, soup and a flannel in front of Harry.

"A lily, sir." Said Harry as he began washing his hands. Snape nodded but didn't say anything. "What flower does the Truelips turn into for you sir?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape was silent for a long while and just as Harry was starting to think he wouldn't answer, he did. "A cactus."

"That must've hurt." Harry said as he dried his hands on his trousers. Snape nodded as confirmation that holding a cactus did hurt. Harry looked at Snape contemplatively for a moment before saying, "I can see why though."

"Do be more specific Potter." Snape said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well it's just that you have … metaphorical spikes, that maybe you seem … er … unapproachable … but if you take a look at what's on the inside, you find … clear, pure water that would save your life if you were dying … unless you were drowning of course." Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Snape gaped at him with his eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"How sweet, Potter." Said Snape sardonically, as he formed his features back into a state that was void of emotion. Harry frowned at him. "However," Snape continued in full seriousness, "Despite what your incompetent brain may think, I am hardly as pure as water. I am not a nice man Potter and I have done terrible things."

"That doesn't make you a bad person." Harry reasoned. "So you've made some mistakes, but guess what? So does everybody. Just because you're a greasy git, doesn't mean you're evil."

"I'm a death eater, Potter!" said Snape angrily, revealing his dark mark as if to prove his point.

"You _were _a death eater." Harry corrected calmly. "You may have done bad things, but you've more than compensated for it by all the good you've done for the order."

"Stop making me out to be some sort of dark hero, Potter," Snape sneered as he covered up the tattoo on his arm. "The truth is I'm a coward."

"You're the bravest person I know." Harry said looking his Potions master in the eye. Snape snorted in disbelief. "It's true." Harry told him defiantly. "You may have fallen into the darkness, but you broke out before you let it consume and corrupt you. Not many people can experience such powerful evil and have the guts to admit that it's wrong and step back into the light. The other death eaters aren't brave like you, and Voldemort's the biggest coward of them all. There's a hell of a lot of courage in you, Severus Snape."

"Why thank you, Harry Potter," Snape said sarcastically, his eyes betraying how touched he truly was by the Gryffindor's wise words. "Now, seeing as I've got you here, you can help me grade the first years' papers."

"Oh, do I have to?" Harry whined, slumping back in his chair.

"Either you help me grade papers or I'll talk to you about having sex with your boyfriend's mother."

Harry pulled an expression of utter revoltion before seizing a spare quill and a neatly written paper. "Greasy git." Harry said under his breath.

"Brat." Snape replied somewhat affectionately.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I didn't feel comfortable putting it with the previous chapter or the next one. I just wanted to capture the growing relationship between Harry and Snape. However... the next chapter _should_ be up tomorrow :D  
**

**Anyway, now for the reviews... Not nearly as many as we would have liked :( But you are forgiven... this time.**

**DeadSeven - Haha, yeah don't worry I thought exactly the same after i wrote that but then I thought '...nah nobody else will think that will they?'. Glad you liked the chapter though and I know, my evil fellow Hinkypunk! I was so sad... poor Seamus! Anyway thanks for the review, hope you like the chpater.**

**twighightangel61090 - I agree, people like Seamus dad are sick sick people and they should go die!!! scowl Lol yeah, but that's what makes them such a cute couple I guess? Thanks for the review.**

**Emily Rai - Thanks! Sooo glad you like the story so far and the last chapter. And I will pass on the 'such a good writer' comment to my fellow Hinkypunk Thanks for the review, hope you liked!**

**acid rain 13 - I agree, Ron and Seamus do make a cute couple, and one I've never really thought about before. Lol... yeah I suppose he is a rose. Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too.**

**shadowama - I suppose it's because they can relate I guess. But yeah it's good that they're friends. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everybody!!**

**Hugs, **

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	16. Insomnia

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Insomnia**

Seamus and Draco sat together and had a good heart to heart conversation. Draco revealed practically every beating he had endured from his father as well as the ones he had been forced to watch. He also told Seamus about how much he used to admire his father and how he had once wanted to be exactly like him. He then said how his opinion had changed to one of hatred. In turn, Seamus had described fun, happy memories with his father and how his relationship with him had changed that summer. Draco identified with Seamus completely and took comfort in the fact that he had found someone who he could speak to knowing that they would understand.

As the two boys walked to dinner together, they made a promise not to share what they had learned about each other to anybody else. They entered they hall and shared and understanding smile before separating to sit at their respective tables.

Dean stood up as Seamus neared the Gryffindor table and gripped his shoulder desperately as he tried to apologise. Seamus held up a finger to shush him and conveyed to him through his gentle eyes and soft smile that all was forgiven. Smiling in relief, dean sat back down with his best friend beside him.

Blaise and Hermione entered the great hall together, both with swollen lips and messy hair; particularly Hermione. Blaise' collar was also messier than ever. They too separated to sit at their house tables, Hermione struggling to look dignified and Blaise easily managing to pull off the innocent look.

Ron entered with Ginny and Neville just a few steps behind him. Ron slipped into the seat beside Seamus and defiantly told him, "I could never hate you, Shay." Seamus sighed with relief before positively beaming and throwing his arms around Ron's neck. Ron hesitated for only a moment before hugging him back, clutching the back of his shirt tightly as if to assure the Irish boy that he wasn't going anywhere.

After they had broke from their tender hugging moment, Harry walked in with Snape and Pansy who they had met on the way. Taking a seat next to Hermione, Harry immediately began to bombard her with questions about Blaise as he piled food onto his plate.

Just as Hermione was getting to the good bit, little Framey strolled in and strutted up to the teacher's table. "Albus," he greeted with a nod of respect as he gave the old man a high five. "Minerva," he said politely to his head of house as he placed a kiss on her hand before wiping his lips. He then moved to stand before Snape and withdrew a vial of blood from his pocket and placed it in front of the Potions master. With a mischievous smile and a mocking bow he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Back up at the staff table, Snape was looking murderous whilst Dumbledore and Maher were chuckling heartily.

As the Hufflepuff girl that Sirius had scared walked past the staff table, she accidentally knocked over the vial of blood, which spilled all over Snape's food. Needless to say, the ex-death eater didn't look impressed.

The timid Hufflepuff girl looked terrified and was soon crying hysterically from fear. "Don't cry little girl," little Framey said cheerfully, "Eat cheese!" There was a chorus of laughter before the girl ran from the great hall at an impressive speed.

"I think we've got a new Cho Chang on our hands." Draco said snidely from the Slytherin table. At Draco's words, Cho promptly burst into tears and fled the hall with a brief visit to the floor as Ginny expertly aimed a silent tripping jinx at her. There was a great deal of laughter before some semblance of normalcy returned.

From across the hall Draco sent Ginny a look as if to say "You've done that before." Ginny merely smirked at him before engaging Neville in conversation. As he popped another chip into his mouth Draco seriously considered charging Ginny for every time she stole his smirk.

As soon as Hermione had cleared her plate, Harry seized her arm and hauled her off to an empty classroom to continue his interrogation about Blaise. Blushing furiously, Hermione relayed to him how Blaise had come to look for her in the library and had approached her in an equal manner of shyness and confidence. After a few minutes of totally random conversation, Blaise had tucked a brown curl behind her ear and ran his knuckles gently down her cheek before tracing her soft lips with his index finger. Hermione had then shivered in delight before tracing his lips. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Blaise had pulled her towards him and claimed her lips as his own.

Whilst Hermione continued to speak about Blaise, Harry caught a glint of emotion in her eyes that had never been present before. He watched her carefully, noticing how her smile managed to project the excitement and happiness coursing through her. He could almost feel the butterflies fluttering contentedly within her stomach, he could almost hear her heart skip a beat, could almost taste the desire that flooded her veins as well as being blinded by the happy glow that encased her.

"You're falling in love with him." Harry whispered in amazement as he stared at her in fascination.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione scoffed, coming down sharply from the blissful cloud she had been sat on. Harry looked at her disbelievingly which caused her to frown. "I hardly even know him," Hermione said logically, "Besides, I'm far too young to be in love."

"Denial." Harry stated as he pointed a finger at her. Hermione glared at him before retorting.

"I can't be in love with him; it's too soon. I mean, you're not in love with Draco are you? You said yourself at Grimmauld place that you just wanted to fuck him."

Harry nodded. "You're right Hermione. I really just wanna pound the Slytherin slut into my mattress. I'm sure the kinky bastard'll be up for it as well after I sucked him off." As the two Gryffindors giggled before Hermione began pestering for details, neither of them noticed the pale blonde form of Draco Malfoy pause by the door and stiffen at Harry's words before he fled to his room in the dungeons.

"But seriously though," Harry said after giving Hermione a 'blow-by-blow' account of what happened with Draco down by the lake. "As much as I want to get in Draco's pants, that's not what our relationship's about. I mean … just talking about him makes me smile and every time I see him my heart just … it gets stuck in my throat and there's this swooping sensation I feel in my stomach that's even more exhilarating than a soft high dive in a game of quidditch. And the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles, it just … it takes my breath away and … and when he looks at me … I feel so defenceless, so scared and so happy and passionate all at the same time it's like … I dunno, it's … indescribable I guess. It's so overwhelming, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Hermione smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes and Harry felt himself blush. "I'm in love with him Hermione. I love Draco Malfoy."

"That's great Harry," said Hermione with a huge smile on her face. "Are you gonna tell him?"

Harry's dreamy expression suddenly changed to one of fear and uncertainty. "I dunno, I mean what if he just laughs at me? He means more to me than anything, I really don't want to scare him away and lose him. I've just got to wait until the time is right. And try not to screw it up."

"You'll be fine, Harry," said Hermione supportively, "You've faced dementors and dragons after all. Not to mention that snake-faced monster who won't be winning a beauty contest anytime soon." Harry smiled weakly before leading the way back up to Gryffindor tower.

Upon entering the portrait hole, Harry and Hermione found an irate Ginny Weasley glaring furiously at little Framey and demanding the return of her quill.

"You want your fucking quill?" The first year asked angrily.

"Yes I want my fucking quill!" Ginny yelled back fiercely before pushing him into the wall. A startled, yet frightened look crossed the boy's face before he grudgingly handed the quill over. He then stormed up to his dormitory, casting a charm to cut an uneven couple of inches of Lavender's hair off on the way.

Both Lavender and Parvati screamed shrilly as Lavender frantically felt the damage done to her precious hair and Parvati desperately tried to correct it.

That night, once the sixth year Gryffindor boys fell asleep, Seamus once again sat by Ron and stroked his hair as he watched him sleep.

Floors below, Blaise Zabini told an eager Pansy Parkinson all about Hermione and in turn, he listened to Pansy complain about how annoying Dean Thomas was. When Pansy finally ran out of ways to insult Dean, the two Slytherins retired to their bedrooms. Whilst they both found sleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows, their blue-eyed friend could not be tempted into the land of nod. Instead, he cast a strong silencing charm on the door to his private chambers and played the piano whilst singing a song.

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed

Turn down these voices inside my head

Lay down with me, tell me no lies

Just hold me close, don't patronize

Don't patronize me

'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won't

Here in the dark in these final hours

I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't

And I can't make you love me

If you don't

I'll close my eyes and then I won't see

The love you do not feel, when you're holding me

Morning will come, and I'll do what's right

Just give me till then, to give up this fight

And I will give up this fight

And I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won't

And here in the dark in these final hours

I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no, you won't

And I can't make you love me

If you don't

Ain't no use in you trying

It's no good for me baby without love

All my tears, all these years, everything I believed in

Baby

Oh yeah

Someone's gonna love me

Draco then proceeded to cry into the early hours of the morning. Just as he was drifting off into an uncomfortable imitation of sleep, it was time for him to get ready for the school day.

* * *

**A/N: The song featured is called 'I can't make you love me' by George Michael. **

** I can relate:( As can my fellow Hinkypunk, I'm sure wink But anyway ... Woo I managed to get it up the next day after all!! Thanks for reading everyone, I'll let you all off this time for their not being many reviews as you only had one day. I'm nice like that **

**Sakuramar - Thanks, I know it was very short but hey, it means theres an extra update the next day :D Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Aww thanks, really really glad you like the chapter. And wow, you really seem to know what you're talking about too, lol. Snape is a good character so I'm glad you're able to see kind of the depth and, I hope, the good points about him! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**Emily Rai - Lol, my fellow Hinkypunk will be pleased with the compliment! Aww, lol, you bow! Lol, thanks for the review!!**

**Lady Starlight - Yeah that was a sweet line I guess, kinda corny lol but sweet too. Awww, you're already being so kind to us! Glad you like the story and I too like Snape. What you said was enough... thanks heaps! And yes you will get more chapters... if you review :D And if you're tired, go to sleep!! after reviewing of course **

**LittleLoneLiar - Lol, what's with all the tiredness? Well, like Harry said, I think it's because people find it hard to approach Snape because of his somewhat mean exterior, just like the cactus' spikes. But, on the inside he's clear and pure as Harry puts it lol. And he would save your life if you were dying. Anyway, here's your update, hope you like!  
**

**DeadSeven - Yay, you're officially our 100th reviewer!!! I'd give you cookies or something, except I don't have any. Anyway, thanks, glad you like the short chapter lol. Haha, you're never gonna let me forget that are ya? lol... aah well! Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter:D**

**Thanks again for reading everyone, reviews please?? **

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox**


	17. Crazy for Turnips

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Crazy for Turnips**

The following day, Draco avoided Harry like the plague. He even opted to eat in the kitchens to avoid seeing Harry in the Great Hall. However, seeing as they both had Defence Against the Dark Arts last lesson, Draco knew he would at least have to see Harry even if he did choose to ignore the Gryffindor.

As Draco slipped into his seat beside Pansy, he could feel Harry's eyes burning into his back.

Since Seamus was absent from the last lesson, he sat next to Ron as that was the only spare seat. Although the two boys smiled at eachother, Ron sat as far away from Seamus as he could, whilst still being sat at the same desk. Seamus hated to think that he was making Ron uncomfortable but he decided to be strong and act as if all was normal.

Professor Maher informed Neville that he was two and a half minutes late before he called out the register. Then, with a wave of his wand he vanished all the desks and instructed them to get their wands out and form a circle.

Draco inwardly groaned as Harry came to stand beside him and moved away to stand between Seamus and Dean. A confused yet hurt look crossed Harry's features which didn't go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

"Now class," Maher said, "Incase you don't remember, the incantation is Riddikulus and you must force your worst fear to assume the shape of something you find comical. Mr Weasley, would you be so kind as to go first?" without waiting for an answer, Maher ushered Ron into the middle of the circle before opening the cabinet.

Just like in third year, Ron found himself facing a giant spider. He yelled out the spell and the spider got tangled in its own sticky web. Next, Harry stepped forward and faced a dementor. He cast the spell, leaving the dementor wearing a pale pink cloak with bright yellow flowers. Then Neville stepped forwards and, instead of facing Snape like in third year, he found himself face to face with a boggart version of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville's knuckled whitened as his grip on his wand tightened. Neville's eyes blazed with power and hatred as he forced the boggart-Bellatrix into a clown outfit. Maher gave a tiny, involuntary yelp at this before recovering and smiling as if nothing had happened.

Pansy timidly stepped forward to stare fearfully into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Her wand hand trembled and the boggart-Lucius advanced on her, looking her up and down suggestively. "Ri-riddik…" she tried helplessly before droping her wand. Just before the boggart-Lucius took his final step towards the Slytherin girl, Draco pulled her out the way and faced the boggart. In place of his father stood himself with the dark mark branded clearly on his arm. Swallowing the bile forming in his throat, Draco belted out the spell causing his doppelganger to perform ballet movements in a bright pink tutu.

Admist loud gales of laughter, Seamus stepped forward. The laughter died instantly as the ballet-performing-death-eater-Draco changed into Ron. The class watched on dumbly as the boggart-Ron started yelling how disgusting Seamus was, how much he hated him and how he wished he was dead. Trembling violently, Seamus backed away from the cruel imitation of Ron, covering his ears with his hands in a feeble attempt to block out the harsh words.

It was the real Ron who decided to take action and force the boggart back into the cabinet.

Seamus made a loud sob before running from the room. Dean made a move to follow his friend but Ron caught his arm and said, "Let me," before he exited to find the Irish boy.

After casting a spell to return the desks, professor Maher dismissed the rest of the class.

Draco tried to leave quickly to avoid Harry. But the Gryffindor pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "You've been avoiding me all day." Draco masked his features into an expression of indifference before facing the Gryffindor to answer.

"How observant of you, Potter. Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do." Draco made for the door but Harry blocked it.

"What's wrong with you Draco? Why are you being like this?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" Draco asked snidely. When Harry only looked confused, Draco raised an eyebrow whilst forcing on a smirk. "We've had a bit of fun Potter, but I think it's time we called it a day. After all, Terry Boot's looking mighty fine this year, it'd be a shame to waste my time on you would it not?"

Harry loooked at Draco as if he had slapped him and struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "But we … this summer … and by the lake,"

"Oh, please Potter," Draco interrupted scathingly, "Do you honestly think I enjoyed having your clumsy, unskilled mouth lapping at my dick?" Draco let out a cruel laugh, much like his father's. Tears began to fill the Gryffindor's eyes and he looked at Draco as though he had been betrayed. "Well look at that," Draco said in mock pity, "The Boy Who Lived's getting all upset. Come now Potter, let the big bad Slytherin kiss it all better." Draco siezed the back of Harry's head and forced him into an aggressive kiss.

Harry pushed the blonde away and glared at him in anger. Draco merely laughed as he collided with a desk.

"Why are you doing this?!" Harry yelled through his tears. Draco walked over to the sobbing Harry and crashed their lips together. Once again, Harry pushed the shorter boy into a desk. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" harry screamed, seething with fury.

"Isn't this what you wanted Potter?" Draco asked in a dangerously quiet voice before pulling down his trousers and crawling onto the desk so his bare ass was exposed to Harry. "Come on Potter," Draco ordered, his voice rising. "Come and fuck my brains out! That's all you want me for isn't it?" The volume of Draco's voice increased dramatically and every word echoed in Harry's ear. "Well come on then Potter!" Draco shouted as he slapped his ass in indication. "Fuck me as hard as you want and then tell Hermione and the rest of your Gryffindor friends how easy I am and how tight I feel. While you're at it, tell them how much I scream and how hard I cum. Hey, I know! Let's get that Creevey kid to take some photos and send them to the _Prophet_."

Harry looked away from him as he finally understood the reason for Draco's behaviour. He had obviously heard his conversation with Hermione. Well, the first part of it anyway.

Harry began crying even harder and Draco wanted to comfort him, whilst Malfoy just wanted to punch him. He did neither. Instead, he got off the desk and pulleld his trousers back up.

"Was it good for you too?" the Slytherin asked coldly, before pushing the Gryffindor away rom the door.

"I am so sorry," Harry sobbed weakly as he placed a hand on Draco's forearm. The blonde stiffened at the contact before demanding through clenched teeth, "Get off Potter."

"Draco, don't go!" Harry begged desperately.

"I said get off!" Draco yelled, pushing the taller boy away and storming off.

"Draco, I fucking love you!" Harry yelled at the blonde's retreating back before he slumped to the floor, crying.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Ron was staring aghast at Seamus who had another razor-blade poised over his wrist.

"You promised me you wouldn't do that again." Ron said, his voice thick with disappointment as he held his hand out for the blade.

"I'm sorry." The Irish boy mumbled as he handed the offending object over.

"Are you?" Ron asked a little too harshly. Seamus looked up at him quietly from his kneeling position on the floor. Ron towered over him as he stood there shaking his head. "Why do you do this Shay?" Ron asked.

"It's not big deal." Seamus said shrugging.

"You idiot, of course it's a big deal!" Ron yelled, making Seamus wince. "Do you have any idea what you're bloody doing to yourself?" When Seamus didn't answer, Ron pulled him to his feet before shouting, "I'll blody show you then shall I?" With that, he dragged the razor blade across his own wrist, creating a river of blood. Seamus gasped and Ron was soon making another cut in his skin. Seamus looked away in horror as Ron positioned the blade to make a third cut. "Don't you dare look away!" Ron yelled dangerously as he made a fourth cut. "This is what…" a fifth cut, "You're doing…" a sixth cut, "This is what you say is no big deal." Ron made a final seventh cut before handing the blade back to Seamus. "Do you still want to do it?" Ron asked as a tear escaped him.

Crying, Seamus shook his head and threw the blade across the room. He was just about to embrace Ron when Lavender entered the room with Parvati.

"Hi, Ron," the former said sweetly, "I had a good time last night." Seamus missed Ron's look of confusion as Lavender pulled him into a kiss. Crying harder, Seamus ran from the room.

"What the hell?" Ron snarled, pushing the girl away from him.

"Relax Ron, it was just a dare." Lavender said before she left with Parvati.

Ron made to follow them so that he could hex Lavender a new rear-end but found himself feeling very dizzy. As he looked down at his bleeding arm his vision blurred and he swayed slightly before falling backward. He felt someone catch him and lower him gently to the floor. He looked to his left and through a thick haze saw the girl that Sirius scared. His vision cleared up and all feelings of dizziness left him. Ron sat up and watched the girl run away seemingly at the speed of light. He then looked at his arm to find that it had been perfectly healed. Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, for he was certain the Hufflepuff girl hadn't uttered a single word.

Draco had ran out of the castle and sat himself at the trunk of a tree before dissolving into tears.

"Are the nargles bothering you little dragon?" a concerned voice asked. Draco looked up to see Luna sat in the tree wearing a tiara at an odd angle on her head.

"That's an interesting head-dress." Draco commented.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "I found it in the room of requirement. I was hiding my turnips so the nargles couldn't get them. They go crazy for turnips this time of year. I found a pair of my shoes too," she told him as she pointed to the trainers she had fixed to her belt somehow. "They don't fit me anymore but I find they make an interesting accessory." Draco nodded, not knowing what to say. "I think I'll go ask Dumbledore what he thinks of this," Luna said as she took the crown off her head, "it could be the key to tracking down the Crumple-Horned Snorkack after all." Draco looked at her in bemusement as she skipped back up to the castle after gracefully dropping from the tree branch.

"She's a weird lass that one." Draco said to himself as he wiped away his tears. However, with the distraction of Luna's strangeness gone, the pain of thinking about Harry hit him like a lightening bolt and he once again succumbed to tears.

A short while later, Draco felt someone sit down beside him. He turned his head sharply and saw a puffy-eyed Seamus smiling sadly at him.

"Lover's tiff?" Seamus asked. Draco brushed his tears away and nodded. "At least you've got someone who loves you." Seamus whispered in a voice that had an injured quality to it. Draco snorted in disbelief.

"He doesn't love me," Draco said in a tired voice. "My body maybe, but not me. Then again, why would he? I'm just the son of a Death Eater who beats his wife and kid whilst raping helpless 6 year old girls."

"Your father raped Pansy." Seamus said in horror as he remembered the girl's fear of the boggart-Lucius. Draco nodded.

"And I let it happen," he said bitterly. "I just stood there and let it all happen. I let him rape Pansy, I let him hurt my mum and I let him hurt me. It's all my fault. It all happened because I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward." Seamus told him sternly. "And Harry loves you for who you are, not who your father is. You should go and make up with him." Seamus advised. Draco licked his lips and shook his head.

"No. It's better if we stay away from each other." Seamus shook his head at the blonde in disagreement.

"The two of you are stronger together Draco."

"No we're not," Draco argued. "He just makes me weaker."

"I was wrong," Seamus said, "You are a coward. You're in love with Harry and that scares the shit out of you so you're pushing him away."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Draco yelled, turning to glare at the Gryffindor. Seamus lowered his eyes to examine his fingers and a heavy silence fell between the two boys.

Finally, Draco broke the silence and asked, "Do you really think he loves me?"

"Yes." Seamus answered with the utmost confidence. "The way he looks at you, it's the same way I look at Ron and I love him with all my heart."

Draco cringed before asking, "What do you even see in the Weasel? I mean, he's dumb, clumsy, completely insensitive, he's a lazy git, I'd bet my broomstick that the lanky git snores, he talks with his mouth full, has _no_ pride in his appearance and to top it all, he smells funny."

Seamus simply smiled. "That doesn't stop me loving him, just like you being a stuck up arse doesn't stop Harry loving you. Now stop being a stubborn prick and go kiss and make up." Seamus gave the blonde a little push of encouragement.

"Alright," Draco said as he rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. "But I want to show you something first." Seamus nodded his agreement and followed the blonde up to the castle.

"Where are we going?" Seamus asked curiously as Draco led him in the direction of the Charms corridor. Draco only smirked before ushering him into their Charms classroom.

Seamus watched as Draco strode over to one of the desks and gestured for him to join him. "What?" Seamus asked in confusion. Draco pointed to an engraving on the table. Seamus' mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his and Ron's initials outlined by a love heart.

"I think the Weasel might just love you after all." Draco said before he left Seamus alone in order to clear the air with Harry.

As most of the school was now at dinner, Draco decided to look there first. When he clearly saw that Harry was not there, he made his way to the classroom he had left him in. upon seeing that the room was empty, he growled in frustration before deciding to check the Quidditch pitch. Beneath the Quidditch stands he caught Crabbe and Goyle in a very compromising position. Draco shivered in disgust before taking a trip to the owlery. Once again, Draco was disappointed.

As the blonde Slytherin wandered aimlessly around the school corridors his patience wore thin and he was on the verge of giving up. He had just decided to head back to his room when he felt someone tug his arm. He turned around to face the Hufflepuff girl that Sirius scared. She pointed to a large oak door before disappearing without a word.

Licking his lips and squaring his shoulders, Draco marched through the door. Inside, Draco was greeted with the sight of Harry sat sobbing in an armchair and clutching the dragon that hung around his neck as if it meant the world to him.

Harry's head snapped up as he heard Draco close the door. Draco crossed the room and kneeled before the green-eyed Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered in full honesty.

"No Draco, I'm sorry," Harry said. "I should never have said those things. I'm not just interested in getting in your pants, I swear. I love you Draco. I really do, please believe me."

"I know Harry," Draco said as he caressed the Gryffindor's cheek. "Seamus talked some sense into me and…" Draco trailed off.

"And what?" Harry asked as he tilted Draco's chin upwards so he could look into those silver-blue eyes.

"And I love you too." Draco answered before leaning forward to meet Harry's lips. Harry pulled Draco into his lap as their tongues lashed out to taste one another. Harry ran his hands through the blonde's hair and Draco moaned as he melted into the kiss.

"So?" Harry asked as they broke the kiss, "Are we ok now?" Draco nodded. "Was I really … erm…" Harry asked nervously, "Was I really … you know … clumsy when I … er … you know?" Draco smirked as he watched a blush creep up Harry's neck.

"Well do it again and I'll let you know." Harry grinned as he loosened Draco's trousers and released his erection from the confinement of his silken boxers. Harry took the hard member into the warm cavern of his mouth and soon had the prince of Slytherin writhing underneath him and screaming in pleasure. In no time at all, Draco exploded into Harry's mouth.

"So how was that?" Harry asked huskily whilst Draco was still panting.

"I … you … wow." Draco closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. Harry smiled in satisfaction as he waited for his boyfriend to calm down from his orgasm.

Once Draco came out of his lust induced daze he raked his eyes over his boyfriend and came to focus at the bulge in his pants. "I think it's time I returned the favour." Draco stated sensuously before pouncing on the dark-haired Gryffindor.

"Oh Draco!" Harry cried as he came into Draco's mouth. Smirking, Draco moved up to kiss Harry. "You taste good," he told him as he waved his wand to clear up what his mouth had missed.

"Erm, you taste better." Harry said as he pulled up his pants and trousers.

"Yeah, I probably do." Draco said cockily before kissing Harry again. "How about going to the kitchens and getting something to eat? Draco suggested.

"Sure," Harry agreed, "I'll race ya there!" he shouted before running off.

"Potter, you cheating bastard!" Draco yelled before chasing after him.

After a little bit of dinner and a lot of making out, Harry and Draco parted ways. Everybody noticed a distinct spring in Harry's step as he entered the lion's den and bounded over to Seamus. "Thanks mate." Harry said as he placed a light kiss on his cheek. Although the kiss was purely Platonical, a certain redhead felt a sudden surge of jealousy; and it wasn't Ginny Weasley or Daniel Frame.

* * *

**Yay, an update at last. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Again, there's too many reviews to answer them all individually... that's a good thing, love the reviews :D But I'll answer any questions and stuff, lol.**

**Yeah everyone always seems to walk in at the wrong times during conversations. And never hear the important parts. Always the way lol. **

**I know, I know... poor Draco, everything seems to be going wrong doesn't it!**

**Haha, Elliot's girl and nijokeem, yeah Framey is great and based on a real person too!! lol Question is, would you still find him adorable if you met him?**

**And the reason Harry didn't speak in past tense is that he's an idiot! Lol. Never really thinks about what he's saying does he?**

**Yes DeadSeven that does answer my question... wouldn't be surprised if you mentioned it in every review to be honest! Lol.**

**Don't worry Lady Starlight, therre will be happy endings. There will!! Or my fellow Hinkypunk will be hearing alot of complaining from me!!! Oh yeah, I have a kinda obsession with Harry/Draco pairings at the moment too lol. **

**twighlightangel61090, yes I agree that Seamus and Draco should become closer as it does make sense. And the reason the conversation of love sounded real and stuff is probably because we've had experience, right? Lol.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Really appreciate it! Hope you all liked the update and can't wait to read more reviews :D**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	18. You Are Excused

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorryyyy!!! Also, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who has seen 10 things I hate about you. _

**You are excused**

September faded into October and Neville had melted 3 cauldrons, Quidditch tryouts had taken place, Draco now played chaser alongside Blaise and a seventh year whilst Pansy took up the seeker position; only because she was the only candidate. Hermione and Blaise did not have sex during the first week of term, meaning that both Dean and Pansy lost their bet. Also, Harry was called to Dumbledore's office and was told how Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces and made them into horcruxes. In order for Voldemort to be killed, all of the horcruxes must be destroyed first. So far, Harry had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary – although he hadn't known then what it was – Dumbledore had destroyed a ring that had belonged to one of Voldemort's relatives, as well as a crown that Luna had accidentally found.

It was now mid-October and Seamus was heading alone up to Gryffindor tower when he found himself cornered by Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Cormac McLaggen.

Upon seeing the less than friendly looks in their eyes, Seamus felt very uneasy and tried to move past them. The wiry-haired Cormac pushed him into the wall and the four boys closed in around him. Panicking, Seamus reached for his wand but Roger pinned his wrists to the wall giving Justin the opportunity to take it and throw it out of his reach.

"What do you want?" Seamus asked as he struggled against Roger. It was Michael who answered. "We want to teach little faggots like you a lesson."

Seamus' eyes widened in fear as he desperately tried to escape the strong clutches of Roger Davies. The Ravenclaw only tightened his grip on the Irish Gryffindor's wrists. Seamus raised his knee into Roger's groin, which granted his release. As Roger doubled over in pain, Seamus pushed him into Justin and the boys crashed down onto the floor.

Before Seamus was able to make a break for it, Cormac had seized him around the throat and shoved him back against the wall. The blood rushed up to Seamus' head and his eyes rolled as he gasped and wheezed. When Cormac finally let go, Seamus felt very dizzy and was spluttering for breath. The air was then knocked out of him completely as Michael landed a heavy blow to his stomach.

By this time, Roger and Justin were back on their feet and Roger returned the favour of being kneed in the groin. As Seamus fell to his knees, Justin seized a fistful of his hair before pulling his head back so that he was forced to look up at them all. Michael spit in his face before punching him in the jaw. Cormac then swung his fist into his nose and as the blood trickled down, Seamus felt sure that it was broken.

Roger then ripped Seamus shirt clean off of his body before the four boys began punching, kicking and scratching at his torso. Michael even went so far as to bite his nipple and make it bleed. When Seamus cried out in pain, Michael gripped his lower lip with his thumb and forefinger and pulled his face toward him.

"If you dare scream," Michael hissed in a threatening voice, "We'll beat that Weasley kid to death!"

Seamus fell silent at once.

Michael released his lip and stood to his full height as Justin held him up while Roger and Cormac continued to beat him. Michael unbuckled his belt and Seamus had to bite his tongue to keep him from screaming as memories of his father echoed through his mind.

Michael did not hit him with the belt, as Seamus had expected him to, instead he used it to tie Seamus' hands behind his back. Justin then kicked him onto his stomach as Roger and Cormac ripped off his trousers and candy-blue thong.

Seamus shivered as the cool air hit his lower body and his face burned with humiliation. He heard Michael remove his own trousers and felt him move behind him. Seamus flailed his legs about desperately as it suddenly dawned on him what Michael was about to do.

He squirmed about frantically to try and get away but Michael only laughed as Justin and Roger forced his shoulder blades down with their feet and Cormac sat on his ankles.

By now, Seamus was hyperventilating and tears were streaming non-stop down his face as Michael positioned himself at his virginal entrance. Seamus sobbed hysterically and clenched his butt cheeks together, determined not to believe this was happening, not to him.

Seamus slammed his eyes shut in horror as he felt Michael's cock at his hole. Seamus' stomach knotted with fear as he waited for the penetration to commence.

Thankfully, it never did. Seamus opened his eyes, startled, as he felt the weight of the four boys lift. Looking around the best he could, he saw Ginny looking wilder than ever shrieking hexes at Michael. Draco had knocked Cormac and Roger unconscious and Dean looked highly terrifying as he repeatedly bashed Justin's head against the wall, bellowing abuse at him all the while.

Someone undid the belt from Seamus' hands, but Seamus couldn't see who. That same person spelled his clothes back onto him and helped him to his feet. Through a swollen black eye, Seamus looked to his left to see Ron who was shooting a thunderous gaze at his attackers.

"You're a fucked up, twisted shit, Corner!" Ginny yelled furiously as she cast a slicing charm at Michael's chest and stomach.

Michael staggered and fell against the wall before firing back, "And you're a cheap disgusting slut!"

Michael was then pinned against the wall by Draco, who yelled, "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" There was momentary silence as everybody gaped at what Draco had just said; Dean had even stopped hitting Justin's head against the wall and the Hufflepuff was now slumped at his feet. "I mean the Weaslette," Draco whispered sounding confused. "Don't talk about the Weas… oh fuck it!" Draco thumped Michael in the nose, drawing a sick sense of satisfaction as he heard the sickening crunch of Michael's nose breaking. Pausing only to kick Michael in the shins, Draco left.

"I'm going to tell the headmaster." Ginny said before booting Michael immensely hard in the balls and walking off.

Ron and Dean then helped Seamus up to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey.

The school medi-which asked Seamus heaps of questions but he was clearly far too distraught to answer. Just as Pomfrey had finished patching Seamus up, she told him she'd be keeping him in overnight as a precaution. Seamus' eyes widened in panic and he began shaking his head frantically.

"Please don't make me stay. I just want to go back to my dorm with Dean and Ron, I feel safe there." The matron's face softened at his pleas and when she met his tear-filled gaze she found herself unable to deny his wishes.

Hearing her agreement, Seamus relaxed immediately and released a soft sigh of relief. Dean left to get Seamus some clean clothes to walk back in, leaving him with Ron.

The two Gryffindors were silent until Madame Pomfrey bustled off to her office. Ron drew his chair closer to Seamus' bed and made a movement as if to take hold of his hand, but didn't. Not knowing whether or not Seamus was still in any pain, Ron decided against holding his hand. Seamus however came to the conclusion that Ron didn't want to touch him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Ron said with a half-smile. Seamus nodded, looking at his lap as he sat on the bed with his knees drawn up. "I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner," Ron continued apologetically, "You didn't deserve to go through any of that."

"At least you all got there before he actually … you know … did something." Seamus shuddered at the realisation of what would have happened if Ron and the others had taken just one minute longer to get there. "Thanks for helping me anyway." Seamus muttered weakly.

"I'll always help you Shay," Ron told him. "And that Corner git is lucky we got there when we did. Because if we'd have got there a little later and I'd seen him … you know … doing something, I would have killed the twisted asshole with my bare hands."

"Am I really worth all that?" Seamus asked in a whisper laced with a mixture of hope and disbelief.

"You're worth everything Shay." Ron's voice was so quiet he wasn't even sure if Ron had actually said anything or if he'd imagined it.

"And did you hear bloody Malfoy?" Ron asked in a louder voice that was full of anger. "Referring to Ginny as 'my sister'. Just who does the wanker think he is? Ron's ears were reddening and his voice was growing in volume. "First the bastard takes Harry away, then his friend takes Hermione and then the blonde prat takes _my_ sister leaving poor little Ronniekins all on his own!"

"You'll always have me." Seamus said softly as the door barged open announcing the return of Dean.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and pulled the curtains around Seamus' bed so that he could get changed. Once he was ready, he pulled the curtain back and stepped out. Pomfrey insisted on a final check-up before letting him leave.

As the three boys were exiting the hospital wing, Madame Hooch was entering with Seamus' four attackers. Seamus paled and Dean stood protectively in front of him while Ron wound his arm around his Seamus' waist and steered him away.

They rounded the corner and bumped into their head of house who ordered them to go immediately to the headmaster's office. She informed them that the password was 'lemon bon-bon's' before she whisked away out of sight.

The three boys headed together to Dumbledore's office, Ron never removing his arm from where it fit so smugly around Seamus' waist. Dean said the password and the stone gargoyle leaped aside for them as the steps sprang to life. The boys climbed the stairs and Dean had barely raised his fist to knock before Dumbledore asked them to enter.

They stepped inside together and saw Dumbledore seated behind his desk and Ginny and Draco in seats opposite him.

"Please sit down my boys." Dumbledore said kindly. The boys noticed immediately that there were only two seats. Dean looked at the headmaster in confusion and received the tiniest of winks in return. Dean smiled before taking a seat. Silently, Ron sat down in the last chair and guided Seamus into his lap. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled before he offered them all sherbet lemons, which they politely declined.

Dumbledore asked Seamus to tell him what had happened and Ron felt him tense. Ron stroked his arm soothingly to reassure the Irish boy. Seamus relaxed at Ron's touch and began to relay what had happened. As his story went on, Ron found that he was unconsciously pulling the boy closer to him. Once Seamus had finished, Dumbledore said that he and Ron were free to leave. They exited in silence, Ron's arm once again around Seamus' waist.

Once they had left, Dumbledore turned his attention to the other three, "Mr Finnigan's attackers will be expelled once they are treated by Madame Pomfrey. Mr Finch-Fletchley, I believe, will have to spend some time in St Mungo's, I daresay you caused a bit of brain damage there." Dumbledore said gravely, looking at Dean. "Also, your heads of houses will wish to speak to you and will deliver whatever punishment they deem necessary. You may go."

The three students left together before Draco separated from them to go see his head of house and Dean and Ginny went to see theirs.

Draco strutted up to Snape's office with a confident air about him, knowing that he wouldn't receive a severe punishment for knocking two bastards unconscious and breaking an even bigger bastard's nose.

As he pushed open the door, he found the worst punishment imaginable reach his eyes and ears. There was his mother, lying naked on Snape's desk as he slammed into her yelling that she was a "naughty girl" to which his mother replied "punish me professor." Draco squealed in disgust and saw their shocked expressions looking at him before he shut the door.

Gagging, Draco made his way to his dorm with a silent scream of horror stuck on his face. He collapsed onto the sofa next to Blaise and Pansy before silently begging, "Obliviate me."

When Ginny and Dean entered McGonagall's office, they were fortunate enough not to catch her in a compromising position. The two Gryffindors were lectured about how unacceptable physical violence was.

"Because of you, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said as she fixed Ginny with a stern glare, "Mr Corner will never be able to have children. Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls." Dean chuckled and McGonagall fixed her cold stare on him.

"Your behaviour today was appalling!" McGonagall scolded. "However, I am proud that you defended your friend so admirably. There will therefore be no punishment. You are excused."

Ginny and Dean headed back to Gryffindor tower hardly daring to believe that they'd got away scott-free.

* * *

**:(:( I didn't like this chapter at all!! Well, Seamus getting beaten up anyway :( But yeah thanks for reading everyone and hope you all don't hate us (my fellow Hinkypunk) :(**

**kateg123 - Lol, yes he does. And again in this chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you like.**

**Sakuramar - Thanks, glad you liked. Hope this one is also 'up to standard'. Thanks for the review.**

**njferrell - I agree. Draco did say some pretty mean things, but I suppose you can hardly blame him? Hmm... I guess that's true too. But, you know, Harry does love him after all. Thanks for the review, makes sense :D Hope you like the chapter.**

**Oreo13 - Aww thanks, glad it's erm... interesting? Not the word I was looking for but if i was to sit and think about it I'd be here all day lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**acid rain 13 - Thanks, sooo glad you liked the chapter! I agree, Ron and Seamus are so cute together. I'm so glad you like the story... Thanks heaps for the review Acid!! Hope you likey!!**

**DeadSeven - Ha! You're a shorty like me then? Lol I'm also about 5 foot. Anyway, moving on from our height... Aww, don't cry - laugh! But thanks, hope you like this chappie too. Thanks loooads for the review!!**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Alright, you are forgiven... As long as, when you are able to read it, your reviews are consistent:D Hehe, just kidding. But thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter(s). Thanks for the review, hope you like this one.**

**twighlightangel61090 - :o:o Wow, that's some serious complimenting!! Thanks tons and tons and tons!! My fellow Hinkypunk will be so happy with this review. But aww!! Sorry for making you cry. :( Feel mean now!! Lol, my fellow Hinkypunk's fault, not mine! But anyway... thanks for the review and I really hope you like this chapter too.**

**Once again I have to say... SORRY!!! I know some of you really like Seamus, and so do I which is why _nothing else bad will happen to him!! _ Don't worry! Everything will work out and he will have a happy ending!!!!!!! Oh and also, I apologise if anybody else didn't realise that this was a slash fic, but we figured, as its in the romance Harry/Draco section, it would be obvious. But, as it's not, I'll say so in the description. Again, thanks for reading everyone.**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	19. Halloween

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Halloween**

In what seemed like no time at all, it was Halloween. Normally, there would just be a feast, but this year there was to be a ball. The whole school was excited; especially the girls as it was an innocent excuse to wear scandalous outfits and lots of make-up.

Although the ball didn't start until seven o'clock, many of the girls had started to get ready at five. Draco however, had started to get ready at three.

At around quarter to seven, Harry and Ron were in the common room waiting for Hermione. Ron, after much persuasion from Neville and Dean, was dressed as Romeo. Upon Draco's insistence, Harry was dressed as the vampire Angel and Draco would be dressing as Spike. How Draco knew about characters from a muggle T.V show was anybody's guess. Most people just assumed he had watched the show somehow, Luna alone seemed to think he had been influenced by a couple of Hinkypunks.

Hermione finally came down with a sexy devil Ginny in tow. As the two boys caught sight of Hermione in a cat outfit they roared with laughter as the memory of Hermione partially turning into one in second year flashed before their eyes. The laughter soon stopped however as the two girls glared at them.

"SO?" Ginny asked as she twirled around for them, "How do we look?"

"If I weren't gay I'd shag you both." Seamus said from where he stood with a zombie Neville and a 'Phantom of the Opera' Dean.

"Thanks, Peter Pan." Hermione said smiling before they all left together for the great hall.

"I don't know Gin," Ron said grabbing his sister's wrist before she could enter the hall. "I think that skirt's too short and the top's far too low cut."

"Oh, shut up Weasel, she looks great." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy who had his hair slicked back and was wearing a black leather coat. Draco smirked in satisfaction as Harry practically drooled over him. "Come on Angel, let's dance." Draco commanded as he led Harry in and onto the dance floor.

"Seriously Gin, maybe you should put a nice woolly jumper on" Ron practically begged.

"Look Ron," Ginny sighed whilst rolling her eyes. "You're my brother and I understand you being protective but … it's just a bit too much. I might be your little sister but I'm not little anymore. I'm a young woman and as hard as it may be for you to believe, I do have girl parts. I'm not a kid anymore Ron and it's time you learnt to accept that." Ginny then strutted into the hall and began to dance with a fairy version of Luna and a Ravenclaw girl named Nicola Vincent who was dressed as a duck.

Dean, Neville and Hermione followed Ginny in, leaving Ron alone with Seamus.

"I just don't want any snotty jerks taking advantage of her." Ron explained to Seamus as his shoulders slumped.

"Ginny's not stupid Ron, and she can more than handle herself." Seamus pointed out. Ron nodded in reluctant agreement before leading the way in.

Hermione was scanning the room for Blaise whilst Dean approached Pansy who was dressed as a naughty schoolgirl. As Hermione searched, she caught sight of Dumbledore, who was dressed as a pumpkin, having a seemingly important conversation with the girl that Sirius scared who had dressed as a witch in honour of the occasion. Hermione's sharp eyes also noted that all the talking came from Dumbledore and the Hufflepuff girl merely nodded or shook her head in response.

Hermione heard Professor Maher, who was dressed as Einstein, reprimand someone dressed as a gorilla for their punctuality. It was at this point that Hermione felt someone cover her eyes with their hands and whisper in her ear "Guess who?"

Smiling, Hermione turned to face Blaise who was dressed as Michael Jordan. Basketball was pretty much the only muggle-associated thing that Blaise had a good knowledge of. He was a big basketball fan and loved to play the sport during the summer holidays. Al his years of playing basketball was what made him such a superb chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team.

Hermione offered Blaise a sexy 'miaow' before he took her hand and led her on to the dance floor.

Whilst Dean and Pansy poured themselves some drinks, they made sure that they insulted one another as much as they could. The words "I hate you" were also thrown into their petty arguing. However, this supposed hatred they had did not stop them from eyeing each other up all night as they danced with other people, trying to make each other jealous; not that they'd ever admit that.

After the first few songs, Neville asked Ginny to dance and Seamus was asked to dance by Terry Boot. Ron felt a volcano of fury and envy erupt inside him as he watched Terry's hands travel smoothly down Seamus' back before they came to rest at his ass.

As Terry pulled Seamus closer and ground their hips together, Seamus felt decidedly uncomfortable and made up an excuse of needing the toilet so he could make a polite escape.

Once the song that was playing had finished, the doors were thrown open as little Framey swept in with his robes billowing out behind him in a perfect imitation of Snape who he had dressed up as. Aside from the height difference and the fake fangs, the resemblance was scarcely alike. Dumbledore in particular seemed to find Daniel's Snape-as-a-vampire outfit extremely hilarious and immediately went over to give him a high-five and congratulate him on his brilliance. Professor Einstein-Maher also found it highly amusing and awarded ten points to Gryffindor.

When the ball was nearing its end, a slow song started to play, 'Your Song' by Elton John to be precise. After drinking the final swigs of his butterbeer, Ron made his way determinedly over to Seamus and asked him to dance. Seamus looked as if Christmas had come early as he eagerly took Ron's offered hand saying, "Sure Romeo."

Ron slipped his arms around Seamus' waist and looked down into his soft eyes as they gently swayed together with Seamus' arms around Ron's neck. As the song played on, the two boys drew closer together and Seamus began to play with Ron's ginger locks. Feeling happier than he could ever remember, Seamus rested his head on Ron's shoulder and breathed in his scent, determined to cherish every moment of this dance they shared.

The song finished and Seamus lifted his head up, thanked Ron for the dance and then turned to leave. Ron's strong arms held him in place and the world around them faded as Ron bent his head and shyly coaxed Seamus into a kiss. In that moment when their lips first touched, Seamus forgot how to breathe and was dimly aware of his foot rising behind him, as he tasted the inside of Ron's mouth for the first time.

When the need for air became too important to ignore, Ron reluctantly pulled away from Seamus' sweet lips that had a lingering taste of chocolate on them. Seamus had a dreamy expression on his face and let out a contented sigh. He longed to engage his Romeo in another kiss but was too stunned to do anything other than gape at the boy of his dreams in adoration.

That night, once the other Gryffindor boys had fallen asleep, Ron placed himself on the edge of Seamus' bed and stroked his sandy-blonde hair lovingly until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep beside the Irish boy.

* * *

**Aww, thanks for reading everyone. Don't Ron and Seamus make such a cute couple? Hope you liked.**

**VampireBallerina - Wow thanks. Yeah, they are good friends to Seamus and yup, Ronniekins will take good care of him ;) Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too.**

**twighlightangel61090 - Aww, sorry. Didn't mean to make you cry. I know it's sad but that's my fellow Hinkypunk's doing not mine :D Aww wow what a compliment, she will be so pleased. Glad you was able to empathise with Seamus. You seem to really uunderstand the characters well. Well, about the Ron/Seamus storyline, I guess we're just trying to keep it as real as possible really. I'm sorry about not having any Harry/Draco in this chapter but it will come soon. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter.**

**WVSailor - Lol yeah I agree. I think I'd try everything in my power to try to get that image out of my head if that was me. Thanks for the review!!**

**Peaceful Angel - Lol aww, so either way it would be stuck with you for a very long time. Thanks for the review!!**

**Lady Starlight - Well first of all, I don'y understand how you can't like Ginny or Ron as a character in the books. However, each to their own, and I'm glad that you liked her in this chapter. Although all credit for that line must go to the writers of '10 things I hate baout you'.Yeah poor Draco lol. Lol isn't Draco cute when he's protective? Oh, sorry, didn't mean to confuse you. Is it something about the story that's confused you or just the fact that you're getting it mixed up with others? Lol. Sorry anyway. And thanks for the review, hope youlike the update.**

**kateg123 - Yeah it was harsh. Poor Seamus. I guess he said it because he's feeling protective over Ginny and he thinks of her as a sister because he's been spending time with her and has got to know her? Thanks for the review!!**

**DeadSeven - I agree. Homophobes make me sick! So cruel! But thanks, glad you liked it. Can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter too. What did I say about Seamus' happiness? Let's just hope it lasts... ::hint hint to fellow Hinkypunk:: Hope you liked and thanks for the review.**

**shadowama - Aww sorry but I couldn't really give away what happens could I? Lol, yeah, another person to like that line but again, we must give credit where credit is due. To the writers of '10 things I hate about you'. Thanks for the review.**

**HD is my world - Aww thanks, glad you liked. Thanks for the review, here's your update and hope you liked.**

**Howl To The Moon - Are you being serious? I don't believe ya lol. That's some compliment!! Thanks!!! Loads! And thanks again, glad it's making sense and working out according to plan with Ron and Seamus. Thanks loads for the review, hope you liked.**

**Again, thanks for the review everyone! Hope you all liked the chapter. Reviews please?**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	20. Jam Sandwiches

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Drew Drew!! (AKA Drew Coleman.) _

**Jam Sandwiches**

The following morning was a Saturday and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Dean was the first sixth year boy to wake. He blinked in confusion a few times as his eyes came to land on Ron and Seamus who were spooned together in the same bed. Dean had witnessed their passionate kiss the previous night and smiled at the two sleeping boys, assuming they were now an item.

As Dean moved about and started to get dressed he heard Harry waking up with a huge yawn.

"Morning mate." Dean greeted as Harry sat up. Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair before his eyes landed on Ron and Seamus. Harry's mouth fell open in surprise as he looked at the pair.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked in bemusement.

"Didn't you see them kissing last night?" Dean asked with a tone of amusement. Harry shook his head as he gaped at his sleeping best friend in wonder.

"I had no idea Ron was even gay." Harry said in a confused voice before he began to dress himself.

Neville was next to wake up and offered a sleepy "hello" to the other boys as he padded his way to the bathroom, scratching his backside. No sooner had Neville closed the bathroom door before he opened it and stepped right out again. "What? … How? … When?" The confused boy asked as he pointed at Seamus and Ron wrapped in one another's arms. Harry shrugged at him for he was still quite stunned himself, whilst Dean simply smiled as he suggested that they leave so that the two new lovebirds could have some privacy when they woke. Harry and Neville agreed and went about their morning routine as quickly and quietly as possible before heading down to breakfast.

The sound of Dean shutting the door behind him roused Seamus from his sleep. A smile crept onto his face as he felt Ron's arms around him. He turned his head slightly to see Ron's face. He was still sound asleep and his mouth was partially open. Seamus' smile widened and he twisted himself slightly before burying his head into Ron's warm chest and listening to his heartbeat. Ron stirred a little at the movement but did not fully wake until Seamus placed a gentle kiss on his now closed lips.

Ron's eyes fluttered open and he blushed as his eyes connected with Seamus'. "Morning Ron." Seamus said sweetly as he smiled lovingly at the youngest Weasley boy. Ron gave a small smile back before dislodging himself from Seamus' embrace and wordlessly heading to the bathroom.

The smile slowly slid off of Seamus' face and he fought to hold the tears back as he got dressed. Seamus had assumed that they'd be together now after the dance and the kiss they had shared last night, but now he wasn't so sure.

Without a word to Seamus, Ron got dressed and walked alone to the great hall for breakfast.

Before leaving the dormitory, Seamus inhaled the bed sheets and savoured the scent of Ron, thinking that he would never smell him on his sheets again.

Down in the great hall, Draco had just finished his breakfast before he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry before receiving a swift kiss. Draco pulled a face of disgust before wiping his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked feeling slightly offended.

"What the fuck have you been eating? It tastes foul." Draco complained.

"Marmite on toast." Harry replied as he took another bite. Draco grimaced and turned his nose up at the offending food.

"I hate that stuff." Draco said before taking a swig of Harry's pumpkin juice.

"Well I love it." Harry told him with a shrug. "Do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked before taking another bite. Draco nodded in reply eyeing the pot of Marmite with distaste. "Ok," Harry said. "Should I invite Ron?"

"No." Draco replied before glaring at the redhead who was seated next to Ginny further down the table.

Draco and Harry were getting up to leave just as Seamus was entering. Both Draco and Harry greeted the Irish boy as they passed but they only received a half-hearted nod in response. Seamus slumped into a seat but found that he wasn't the least bit hungry. He scanned the table for Dean intending to spend the day in Hogsmeade with him but saw that he had already left. Seamus sighed and took a large gulp of milk before getting up to leave. Hearing footsteps behind him, he whipped around and brandished his wand; he still felt edgy sometimes after his attack. Upon seeing Ron, he lowered his wand and an embarrassed silence fell between them.

"Mind if I come with you?" Ron asked somewhat tentatively. Seamus made a small noise of content before leading the way.

The boys walked in silence all the way up to the shrieking shack. Once there, Seamus sat himself on the fence and stared at the muddy ground in a morose sort of way.

"Do you regret it?" Seamus asked meekly. Ron stood between Seamus' legs and placed one hand on his hip and the other on his cheek and stroked the smooth skin gently with his thumb until Seamus was looking at him.

"Of course I don't." Ron said before lifting him off of the fence and pulling him into a hug. "I really care about you Shay and I was wondering if maybe you'd like … erm … if you wanted to er … I just thought maybe we could … erm would you er … be my boyfriend?" Seamus felt his heart soar and his eyes glistened with happy tears as he nodded eagerly before meeting Ron in a heated kiss. Ron smiled as he heard Seamus moan and felt intensely relieved that he hadn't screwed it up.

As they broke the kiss Ron felt Seamus shiver. "You cold?" he asked as he looked down at him.

"A little." Seamus admitted as he shivered again.

"Here." Ron offered as he took off his think cloak and wrapped it around the bundle of shivers before him.

"Don't be silly Ron, you don't have to." Seamus said as he made to give Ron's cloak back.

"Hey," Ron said as he forced the cloak back onto Seamus. "You've always been a good friend and now you're my boyfriend so I want to take care of you. You've had a rough time these past few months and I want to make up for that."

"You already have." Seamus told him as they leaned toward one another to kiss again. Ron smiled before draping an arm across Seamus' shoulders and leading him to the Three Broomsticks as Seamus placed his arm around his waist.

They received a few odd stares as they entered the pub but neither boy realised let alone cared. In fact, Ron was so caught up in his new relationship with Seamus that he didn't even notice Neville and Ginny kissing furiously on a nearby table.

The two youngest Weasley's were now both in an official relationship; Ron with Seamus and Ginny with Neville. Surprisingly, Ron had taken the news of Neville and Ginny fairly well, although it was probably due to Seamus' influence that Ron didn't give Neville any protective brother talks or cast any hexes on him.

The Saturday after the Hogsmeade visit was the first quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. This year, both Harry and Draco were the team captains. As they looked lovingly into each other's eyes whilst shaking hands Ron pretended to gag. Harry and Draco wished one another good luck before mounting their brooms and kicking off in to the air at Madam Hooch's whistle.

As soon as the quaffle was released, Draco seized it and made a smooth pass to Blaise who caught it effortlessly whilst simultaneously dodging a bludger.

Harry was high up in the air searching for the snitch but often found his concentration straying in order to admire Draco instead. A cheer erupted from the Slytherin's as Draco scored the first goal of the game. Pansy, who was playing seeker nearly fell off her broom as she squealed in excitement.

After watching Draco make a fine dive to avoid a bludger, Harry returned his attentions to seeking the snitch. Instead of searching for the snitch herself, Pansy opted to fly very close to the Gryffindor stands and purposefully lean forward to give Dean a glimpse down her top. She also made sure to throw an insult at him. She did hate him after all. Why wouldn't she hate him? He was far too tall and he had a horrible name and stupid hair. In her opinion he was just a pathetic little Gryffindor and she absolutely despised him. Especially when he smiled that way. You know, the 'way'. Dean was nothing but a loser, she hated him. She did. Oh, and those eyes of his, so deep, so intense. She really didn't like him. No, not at all.

Blaise caught the quaffle and scored a second goal for Slytherin. Ginny then got hold of the quaffle and scored the first goal for Gryffindor making the score 20-10 to Slytherin. Blaise gained control of the quaffle again and tried to show off with some fancy movement. However, Ron caught the quaffle and passed it onto his sister whilst the Slytherins cast angry glares at Blaise who shrugged and smiled before launching himself back into the game.

Twenty minutes into the game, Slytherin team led 90 points to 50 and there was still no sign of the snitch. Fifteen minutes later, Draco made another superb goal. Slytherin now had 130 points and Gryffindor still had 50.

As a bludger narrowly missed his ear, Harry saw the snitch and felt a jolt of excitement as he streaked after it. Pansy was examining her hair in a small compact mirror and seemed completely oblivious to Harry's movement. Harry's outstretched fingers had just closed around the tiny snitch when he heard a piercing shriek. He whipped his head around to witness Goyle pulling Ginny off her broom and throwing her from at least 50ft in the air.

As Ginny was falling through the air, she was dimly aware of Neville's frightened shouts and Ron urging his broom to go faster as he dived toward her falling body.

Just as she felt certain that she was going to die she felt someone catch her and fly her safely to the ground. She looked up and met Draco's worried blue eyes and heard him asking her if she was alright. She nodded before trying to stand but found that her legs were shaking far too much. Draco noticed that she was shaking and put his arm around her for support. Ron landed next to them with Harry right behind him before he flung his arms around his sister. Neville scooped her light weight up into his arms and took her to the hospital wing to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

When Goyle landed he was hit with a mixture of hexes before he was yelled at by an irate McGonagall and a very dangerous looking Snape.

To everyone's surprise, Ron hugged Draco and thanked him for saving Ginny. Draco pushed him off quickly and brushed himself off as if he had been touched by something very disgusting. An awkward moment passed between them before they began to insult each other to regain a sense of normality.

"Stupid ferret boy." Ron said.

"Slimy Weasel." Draco retorted.

"Asshole." Ron spat.

"Dick weed." Draco snapped back.

"Your mum plucks Filch's butt hairs." Said Ron.

"Well your mum makes crap jam sandwiches." Draco replied before heading off to the quidditch showers.

* * *

**Woot:D Hope everyone liked the chapter...**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Yeah it was sweet wasn't it? A little corny but hey! Lol, thanks for the review.**

**DeadSeven - Ooh... so you're a Buffy fan too are you? Or just Spike and Angel? Iknow they are so cute together. Thanks for the review.**

**kateg123 - Lol you sound embarrassed that you've seen that film. And yes it is about time he did something. :D Thanks for the review.**

**RRW - Good theory and we were tempted to steal it from you, but no, Framey isn't Sanpe's son. Thanks for the review though.**

**Just Me. Jane - That's a good plan, I think I'll go search for some Ron/Seamus too :) Yeah... I do go "aw" over and over again. Thanks, glad you liked. Thanks for the review.**

**Peaceful Angel - Aww everyone seems to like the Ron/Seamus coupling. Glad that's so. Thanks glad you liked.**

**StarWest45 - I guess everyone is together and happy, but there's still lots to go yet. I mean... we've got a whole storyline to do. Kinda... :) But thanks, we'll take that on board. Thanks for the review.**

** Reyinn - Lol, good review. Short and sweet? Thanks:D**

**Insomnia On High - :o Is that a good 'OMFG' or a bad 'OMFG'??**

**NinjaoftheDarkness - Wow, congrats! I'm a slow reader and so wouldn't be able to do that. Lol. Thanks!! So glad you're liking the story so far. Hree's your update and thanks for the review.**

**ga-4-ever - Aww glad you like it! That's ok it's the fact that you do review when you can that counts... well and the fact that you like the story too of course. I agree that they deserved what they got. And I'm glad you're happy. Thanks for the review.**

**Katsy17 - Good Good! Glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the review.**

**shadowama - Thanks:) Lol yep they're finally together! Ooh another fan! Thanks for the review.**

**Nameless Little Girl - Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, we'd be very grateful if you could review:):)**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	21. Consent

_Disclaimer__: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Consent**

The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were half way through their potions lesson when little Framey strutted in and brandished a fragment of parchment under Snape's rather large nose.

"Professor Sinistra sent me to you sir." Little Framey said.

"I am quite capable of reading Mr Frame, thank you very much." Snape spat with a snarl. "Now just sit over there, be quiet and don't touch anything."

"Aye sir." Framey chanted with a mock salute before sitting in the seat that was indicated. Snape looked as if he were about to hex little Framey before his attention was turned to Neville who had melted yet another cauldron.

"Oh not again Longbottom!" Snape cried exasperatedly as he cleared the mess with a wave of his wand. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your incompetence, you clumsy fool." Neville seemed to shrivel with embarrassment and sunk low in his seat trying to hide his reddened face from the rest of the class.

Whilst Snape's back had been turned, little Framey had written a message on the board that proclaimed 'Crabbe smells'. There was some poorly stifled laughter from members of the class – mostly Gryffindors. Little Framey smiled smugly before adding the words: 'It's true!' The class – minus Crabbe and Goyle – momentarily erupted into fits of laughter but it soon stopped as Snape swooped down towards little Framey in a very bat-like manner.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!" Snape screamed as he gripped the arms of the chair that Framey was sat in, bringing his face within an inch of his. Daniel Frame faked a look of horror before pulling a crucifix and a clover of garlic from within his robes and pretended to use it to ward off Snape. A few titters and sniggers echoed around the dungeon and Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. Snape stood up straight and his fingers twitched as if he were flirting with the idea of strangling the boy before him. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. Daniel rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "how predictable".

"And detention." Snape said sinisterly. Little Framey shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"With Professor Trelawny." Snape continued as a smirk crossed his face.

"What?" Little Framey asked snapping his head up.

"Until Christmas." Snape said. Little Framey's eyes widened in horror and Snape, to everyone's surprise, smiled. "Class dismissed," he said as the bell rang. "Draco, a word please?" Snape asked as the class scurried out, Little Framey looking like he wanted to drown himself.

Once the room was empty save for Draco and himself, Snape indicated for the blonde teen to sit. Draco sat with a tingle of curiosity buzzing in his stomach. Snape conjured some tea and offered Draco a drink to which he politely accepted.

"You and Harry seem to be getting along." Snape commented as he stirred his own tea.

"So do you and mother." Draco said as he cringed at the memory his friends had refused to erase. Snape choked slightly on the mouthful of tea he was just drinking before he collected himself and propped his elbows on the desk and bringing his fingertips together.

"Well, yes." Snape admitted. "As a matter of fact we are. Narcissa is a wonderful woman."

"She's the best." Draco said before taking a sip of tea. Snape nodded his head in agreement at the statement.

"That she is, Draco."

"Sir?" Draco asked. "Exactly what is it you wished to discuss with me?" Unless Draco was mistaken, the potions master's trademark pale cheeks had just turned pink with embarrassment.

Draco watched as the older man rummaged through his drawers before producing a small velvet box. He opened it and showed Draco what was unmistakably an engagement ring; a very beautiful and expensive looking engagement ring.

"Oh sir," Draco said as he placed a hand over his heart. "This is all so sudden." He continued in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"As wonderful as you are Draco, this is not intended for you." Snape said impatiently as he snapped the box shut. "Well?" Snape asked imploringly.

"Well what?" Draco asked in confusion.

Snape rolled his eyes before he replied with a huff, "Do I or do I not have your consent?"

"Consent?" Draco asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Consent! It means permission, approval, assent, your blessing. Am I getting through that blonde head of yours at all?" Snape yelled in agitation.

"What do you need my consent for?" Draco asked, "I'm not the one you're asking to marry you." He pointed out.

"Look, Draco," Snape began in an explanatory voice. "I've always loved your mother and you are like the son I never had and if it is against your wishes for me to marry your mother, thereby becoming your step-father, I will not ask her. If, however, you are willing to welcome me into your family I shall of course be delighted. But without your agreement…" Snape trailed off.

"Sev, it's be great if you married mum and I'd be honoured to call you my step-father. Just, lock doors and use silencing charms. And for goodness sake use protection." With those final words, Draco departed to join his boyfriend for dinner.

"Hey babe." Harry greeted as Draco sat opposite him. They were alone eating in the room of requirement. This was the only solution they could think of that would enable them to eat together, since Draco couldn't stick Ron's eating habits at the Gryffindor table and Harry refused to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Don't call me babe." Draco complained as he took a bite of his meal. Harry just rolled his eyes before he trailed his foot up Draco's leg. "Harry, I'm trying to eat." Draco grumbled as he pushed Harry's foot away. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw a dangerously intense sparkle of lust that he wasn't ready for. Harry began to sensuously lick his lips before the table and food disappeared and a kind-sized bed appeared. Draco looked from Harry to the bed and gulped; he wasn't ready for this.

Harry pulled Draco towards him by his tie before he nibbled at his earlobe and removed the garment from around the shorter boy's neck. Draco stood still, trembling slightly as Harry begun to work on unbuttoning both of their shirts. Once their top halves were naked, Harry carried Draco over to the bed and laid him down before straddling him.

"You're gorgeous Draco," Harry breathed as he admired his boyfriend. Draco lay limp, very afraid but at a loss of what to do. Harry, who was now trailing kisses down Draco's chest and gently tweaking his pink nipples, didn't seem to notice the other boy's discomfort.

In next to no time, Harry had stripped Draco and himself and they were now entirely nude. Harry hissed with pleasure at the skin-on-skin contact, completely oblivious to how Draco was shaking, not with pleasure, but in fear.

Harry latched his mouth onto Draco's throat and sucked as he trailed one hand up his creamy thigh. Draco's muscles tensed and as one of Harry's fingers came to play at his entrance he began to cry and started to struggle underneath the Gryffindor.

"Stop it! Harry stop it please! STOP IT!" Draco screamed as he began pounding his fists against Harry's chest to get him off. Harry pinned Draco's wrists to the mattress to stop him from hitting him and tried to calm him down as he looked into his frightened eyes.

"Hey, hey. Draco it's ok. Just calm down. What's wrong?"

"Get off me Harry." Draco choked out through his tears.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm not ready for this Harry. Please just … just get off of me." Harry didn't move. "GET OFF OF ME!" Draco demanded as he continued to cry. Harry moved off of him and lay beside him instead. When harry made to touch his shoulder, Draco flinched and moved away from him before hastily pulling his pants and trousers back on.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked as he pulled his own boxers on and forced the blonde to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco sobbed. "I'm just … I'm just not ready for that level of intimacy yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked, resting a hand on Draco's thigh. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." Draco assured him. "I'm just not ready for sex yet."

"Draco," Harry said, "If you're worried about the pain, I promise I'll go slow and be as gentle as I can." Harry was now cupping Draco's cock through his trousers and massaging him through the fabric. "You just have to trust me Draco."

The blonde shifted away from Harry's ministrations and hurriedly threw his shirt back on.

"Draco please," Harry moaned as he pulled Draco toward him, making sure that the blonde could feel his raging hard-on. "I love you and I just want to be with you."

"Harry, I love you too, more than anything. But I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for this."

"Do you really love me Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded as he tried to brush his tears away. "Then prove it." Harry said dragging him back to the bed and pushing him down. "Let me make love to you Draco." Without awaiting a response, Harry gently inserted his tongue into Draco's mouth and removed his shirt again. "Gods Draco," Harry sighed. "You're so beautiful, I want you so badly."

"Harry please don't make me." Draco begged, tears spilling from his eyes again. Harry nodded in defeat and moved off of his crying boyfriend. "Thank-you." Draco said as he pulled his shirt back on. Draco grabbed his tie and made for the door.

"Draco!" Harry called desperately, causing the blonde to turn. The Gryffindor cast his eyes to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry."

"You could at least look me in the eye when you say that." Draco whispered. Harry squirmed uncomfortably before crossing the room to meet Draco.

"I'm really sorry." He said, looking Draco right in the eye. "I should have stopped the second you asked me to. I don't even know why I … I'm really sorry. I was aroused and … out of control and I had no right to pressure you like that. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I love you baby. And I'm sorry I'm such an asshole."

"Forget it," Draco said with a shrug. "It … it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Harry argued. "I shouldn't be so … forceful. If you're not ready then that's fine. I'd wait forever for you. I'd never want to force you into something you don't want."

"Harry," Draco said, surprisingly calm. "I said it doesn't matter. You're a teenage boy with raging hormones and sexual desires and hey, I'm a brutally hot guy. Who wouldn't want to nail me?" harry smiled weakly but still looked guilty. "I love you Harry and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. So let's just forget about this hey? Why don't we go for a walk around the lake or something?" Draco asked as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Draco said with a grin before giving Harry a light peck on the lips.

Harry felt like a royal shit but he couldn't help but smile as Draco voluntarily slipped his hand into his, seemingly uncaring if anyone saw. They didn't talk much as they circled the lake, but Draco kept stroking Harry's hand with his thumb, reassuring him that everything was ok between them.

When dusk began to fall, Harry and Draco headed back inside. Harry walked Draco to the Slytherin common room before giving him a swift kiss goodbye. As Harry began to make his way down the corridor Draco called his name. Turning to face him, Harry was met with the most deadly serious expression he had ever seen upon Draco's soft features.

"Don't ever question my love again." Draco told him in a strictly business and no nonsense tone. Harry flushed slightly before nodding. Draco bade him goodnight before whispering the password and disappearing into the common room and out of sight.

As Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor tower, he was so absorbed in repeatedly calling himself an idiot, that he did not notice the chandelier almost crashing down on his head, or the girl that Sirius scared who magically prevented it from hitting him and magicked it back into place without using a wand or muttering a single word.

* * *

**Ok, so firstly, I just want to apologise for the HUGE wait for this chapter, but I really didn't have a lot of time to put it up. We've started college and have had sooo much work to do it's unbelievable. Also I've been ill... so yeah apologies. Secondly, we're sorry to stray from the Harry/Draco storyline, but we thought Seamus deserved some happiness.**

**Yami no Hitokiri - Thanks, glad you like it and thanks for the review. Hope you like the update.**

**kateg123 - I like that insult! Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**DeadSeven - I suppose so, although to be honest, I haven't really seen many... but I'll stop before I'm hurt. Thanks glad you like it and yes I'm all for killing him with toothpicks. Ouch! Thanks for the review, hope you liked!!!**

**Sakuramar - Thanks, we'll (or she'll) do our best. Thanks for the review! **

**StunningSpellRocks2345 - Haha, glad you like it and we'll see what happens between Pansy and Dean ;) Sorry the update took so long!**

**Insomnia On High - Oh that's ok then, lol dw my computer is slightly messed up too! Ooh join the club. I too love Seamus, as I think I've stated many times :) Aww glad you like it. Thanks for the review**

**SaturnMax - Thanks, and thanks again. So glad it's all going well and that you like it. Thanks for the review, hope you likey!**

**Peaceful Angel - I know aren't they cute! Yep, stupid Goyle! But it's ok, Draco saved her :D Thanks for the review and hope you like the update.**

**Katsy17 - Thankyou!! Hugs back, hope you like!**

**Emily Rai - Glad you like it but don't be jealous! It's not good! Besides, I'm sure your writing can't be that bad right? Thanks for the review!**

**Elion - LOL!!! I know right? lol, although all credit for the insult goes to Mr Drew Coleman... it is his after all:D Thanks!!**

**shadowama - Oh sorry for the lack of tormenting! Actually, I haven't heard of the tv show yo mamma. Sorry... Yeah sweet huh? Thanks for the review!**

**ga-4-ever - Thanks, I think everyone's glad they're finaly together actually. I know I am :D Aw Ron couldn't ruin everything, it's about time Seamus was happy! Yes we will see lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**NinjaoftheDarkness - Yeah they did:D Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chappie:)**

**twighlightangel61090 - Oh don't worry about it, I know exactly what you mean what with college this year! So rough. Thanks so much, glad you liked the idea of the ball. Aww bless, they are cute though aren't they? Yeah sorry about the non Harry/Draco stuff, but here's some... just not too happy-ish. Thanks again. Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update :)**

**gisela.tinuelena - Aww thanks, glad you dooo! Thanks for the review, hope you like.**

**Thanks again to everyone reading and a special thanks to all the reviewers, means a lot! I'll try to get the update up as soon as possible :)  
**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox  
**


	22. Snape's Little Boy

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Snape's Little Boy **

As December approached, staff and students alike noticed a distinct bounce in Snape's step.

"Blimey," Ron said, "What's got him so happy?" He asked as he watched the potions professor practically skip down the corridor, oblivious to Little Framey mimicking his every move.

"I guess mum said yes." Draco answered as he watched his stepfather to be pass by.

"Said yes to what?" Hermione asked keenly.

"Severus' marriage proposal." Draco replied before covering his ears, which turned out to be a wise decision because Pansy began shrieking with delight and jumping wildly about in the air.

"Ugh, women." Harry, Draco, Seamus and Ron muttered together, earning themselves death glares from Hermione and Pansy.

"Did I hear someone mention a marriage proposal?" Terry Boot asked as he came over to join them, swaying his hips in the process. Ron glared at the Ravenclaw and wrapped his arms possessively around his boyfriend's waist.

"Professor Snape's going to marry Draco's mum, I can't wait!" Pansy yelled joyously before she tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the floor.

"Very elegant, Pans." Draco said sarcastically through the gales of laughter.

"Oh, I agree," Said Dean. "Very ladylike indeed." He then offered her his hand but she sneered at him before picking herself up and stalking off.

"So, that was a good game Gryffindor played against Hufflepuff last week. Us Ravenclaw will have to train hard to stand a chance against you." Terry commented.

"Well I know a certain Ravenclaw will have to watch his back before I kick his head in for eyeing up my boyfriend." Ron threatened as he pulled Seamus closer to him.

"Look, Ron, I'm not after Seamus." Terry said.

Ron snorted in disbelief. "I'm not an idiot Boot. I saw how you had your hands all over him at the Halloween Ball." Ron said savagely.

"I was dancing with him." Terry defended.

"More like groping him!" Ron argued, his voice growing as he lost his temper.

"Oh, stop being so immature, it was just a dance!" Terry yelled back.

"Well if you like your nuts the way they are, then stay the hell away from Seamus!" Ron warned in a fierce voice.

"Merlin, Ron, I'm not doing any harm!" Terry shouted, hands on hips.

Ron opened his mouth to say something back but Seamus held a hand up to silence him.

"It was just one dance Ron. It didn't mean anything, not like out dance did. Terry's a nice guy, he isn't causing any harm." Seamus said, begging Ron with his eyes to let the fight go. Ron sighed, then nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ron told Terry in a much calmer voice.

"It's fine," Terry said with a shake of his hand. "I'll see you around." Terry smiled at them all, then left.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed, looking from Ron and Seamus to Harry. "I didn't know these Gryffindork boyfriends could be tamed. What's your secret Seamus? I'd like to use this kind of magic on Harry."

"Sorry Draco, but I think this is maybe just the luck of the Irish." Seamus told him before strolling away hand in hand with Ron.

Draco pouted a little and Harry couldn't resist stealing a kiss then and there. "How many times Potter? Not in public!" Draco snapped as he pulled away.

"Sorry, _Malfoy_," Harry said as he pinned the blonde against the wall. "But since we're closer to Gryffindor territory, we're going to play by my rules." Harry then recaptured the Slytherin's lips, who began to protest, but soon melted into the kiss.

---------------------------------------

A week later, Snape announced that he and Narcissa were indeed getting married and they planned to do so shortly after Christmas. Narcissa had taken control of the entire wedding and had forced Sirius to be best man – against both her cousin and future husband's desires. She had also insisted that the ceremony take place at Hogwarts and that Draco would be the one to give her away. She had also asked her sister, Andromeda, to be her maid of honour and was having her niece Tonks and Pansy as bridesmaids.

It was Christmas Eve when Narcissa had finally found the perfect dress. It was also this day that Draco approached his step-father-to-be's office door. Draco knocked and waited to be told to enter; he didn't want to walk in on another live porno starring his mother and her fiancé.

Upon hearing the potions master's voice inviting him in, Draco let out a deep breath before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Draco," Snape said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, sir." Draco answered as he took a seat. Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"Come now Draco, enough of this 'sir'. We're practically family after all. In just a few days we will be."

"I know." Draco said as he shifted just a fraction. Snape eyes him beadily and sensed that Draco was a little nervous.

"You can tell me anything, Draco." The older man said, trying to calm the blonde boy and make him feel more relaxed.

"I just wondered if maybe…" Draco hesitated and licked his lips as he fixed his gaze to the floor. "That is, if you didn't mind … maybe I could take on your surname as well as mum and … I mean, if it's not too weird for you then … maybe I could call you dad. Of course I understand if you don't want me to it's just … it might be nice." Draco finished in almost a whisper. Snape smiled.

"Well, Draco Snape does have a unique ring to it. And it would be more than nice to hear you call me dad." Snape smiled even wider as Draco's face split into the happiest grin he'd ever seen.

"Thanks, dad." Draco said, testing the word out on his tongue as he pulled the older man into a hug that was immediately returned.

"You're welcome … son." The two smiled at each other before Draco returned to his private room to wrap up the Christmas gifts he'd bought.

Once Draco had finished and pulled the covers around him as he climbed into bed, a lost memory returned to him. He was four years old and Severus was babysitting. After what was possibly the happiest day of his childhood, Draco had been read a pleasant story before being carefully tucked into bed. After placing a whisper of a kiss on Draco's forehead, Severus had left him to sleep, pausing once at the door to say, "Sleep well my little boy."

Smiling contentedly, Draco drifted off to sleep thinking about the day when he could be rid of the Malfoy mask forever.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter!! I know it's a rubbish excuse but we've had soooo much college work. We had to read an extremely boring book for English Lit... ugh! So thanks for being patient guys. Anyway on with the reviews.**

**NinjaoftheDarkness - Lol yeah, stupid stupid Harry! Thanks for the review.**

**RRW - Haha, well I'll talk with my fellow Hinkypunk about the Framey and Sybill thing. Thanks for the review!**

**acid rain - Ooh, you know you're the first person to mention her. I'm surprised nobody has done before. Hmm... I wont give anything away so you'll just have to keep reading to find out wont you:D Thanks muchly for the review.**

**gisela.tinuelena - Good point, who wouldn't lol but he was pretty stupid wasn't he:) Thanks for the review**

**njferrel - Erm... he doesn't want to rush into it??**

**Katsy17 - Aww thanks, glad you like. Thanks for the review.**

**Tarkemelhion - Aww thanks, glad you like the story! Yeah I know he was... silly really! Thanks for the review.**

**kateg123 - emotional in a good way I'm hoping? Yes, finally people are beginning to wonder ::smirk:: Thanks for the review!!**

**Shadow Vampira - Wow, thanks, I'm glad it's emotionally gripping! Aww you sang to the songs? Wow. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you like more to come.**

**shadowama - That's true, she is powerful :) Haha, I'm glad you're finding it humourous, maybe you shouldn't be trying to read it in a library? Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Nameless Little Girl - Thanks!! Hope you like the update.**

**LoveYouLoveMe - Thanks, glad you like. You will find out about the 'girl that Sirius scared' in due course. :) Thanks for the review.**

**GrlWithoutAName - I agree!!!**

**spader says... - Thanks for the tip, we'll bear it in mind:)**

**moon-fan-101 - Aww sorry about that!! Didn't mean to 'weird you out'. Thanks though and hope you like the update.**

**ga-4-eva - Thanks, I'm sure you will find out... or I hope you will. Thanks for the review.**

**Emily Rai - Aww thanks!!!**

**twighlightangel61090 - That's ok, you're forgiven! Sorry about that, but you know male hormones, sexy Draco... plus there may be other causes...? Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it (kinda?) Here's the update you waited for and I hope you like. **

**Purplehonor - Thanks, glad you like. Yes, I admit that would be good, we'll see what we can do ;) Thanks for the review, hope you like.**

**Once again thanks for reading everyone, I'll try to get the next chapter updated asap, but I can't guarantee a speedy update due to college etc. But yeah I'll do my bestest. :):) Thanks again.**

**Hugs, **

**Hinkypunks xoxox**


	23. Christmas Day

_Disclaimer:__ We're not JK Rowling (unfortunately). We do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: Sorry about the continued lameness of our chapter titles, but they're really hard to make up! _

**Christmas Day**

The sixth year Gryffindor boys – who had all opted to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas – woke up at an ungodly hour, so eager were they to tear open their Christmas presents. They all smiled and laughed as they made jokes and opened presents.

Harry thanked Ron for his present – a wizard book about gay sex – before he picked up another neatly wrapped package. Looking at the gift tag, he was surprised to see it was from Aunt Petunia. Curious, Harry tore off the paper and gave a slight gasp at what he found.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked looking up from the maroon socks he'd just opened. Harry's throat was too tight to speak so he just stretched out his hand to show Ron his mother's wedding ring. Ron simply squeezed Harry's shoulder, as he hadn't a clue what to say. He then joined Seamus on his bed and drew the curtains and cast a soundproof charm to give them some privacy.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Seamus said as he lent in for a good morning kiss.

"Merry Christmas Shay." Ron replied as he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Here." Ron said somewhat nervously as he handed Seamus his present. The Irish boy smiled as he carefully unwrapped it to reveal a fine, silver chain with a pendant of a four-leaf-clover in the colour of his birthstone.

"Ron," Seamus breathed as tears formed in his eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Hermione helped me pick it out." Ron admitted as he fastened it around his boyfriend's neck before stealing another kiss.

"Here, open yours." Seamus said pushing the present toward Ron. Ron ripped the paper off and his eyes widened in delight as he examined the signed Chudley Cannons T-shirt.

"How did you manage to get hold of this?" Ron asked in amazement as he fingered the fabric.

"Actually, Draco helped me out." Seamus confessed with a grin on his face. Ron gaped at him a while before laughing and pulling him into another kiss.

Once finished with unwrapping their presents, Dean and Neville headed down to breakfast with Hermione and Ginny whilst Harry headed off toward the dungeon to exchange gifts with Draco.

"Hi sweetheart." Harry greeted as Draco opened the door and invited him in. Draco bounded over to his bed and jumped on it before turning to Harry with a wide grin on his face as he stretched his fingers out for his present saying, "Give me!"

Harry laughed before handing Draco his present. The blonde teen tore the paper off with much enthusiasm before opening the box to find the lightening bolt necklace within.

"Wow Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he admired the necklace. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Does the Slytherin prince not deserve the best?" Harry asked as he fastened the necklace around Draco's throat. "It also has a protection charm on it. Like mine." Harry told him as he fingered the dragon pendant that Draco had given him for his birthday.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said as he gave him a peck on the lips.

"Is that all the thanks I get?" Harry asked with a mock pout. Draco rolled his eyes before giving Harry a deeper kiss. "That's more like it." Harry said appreciatively. Draco hit him playfully on the arm before handing him his present.

Harry tore the wrapping paper off much like Draco had and out of the shiny paper came a stuffed green dragon with a gold spine and claws. Harry grinned broadly before hugging the cuddly toy close to his chest.

"I've never had a teddy," Harry said. "Thanks babe."

"A boy needs a little more thanks than that." Draco said with a smirk. Harry chuckled before covering the Slytherin's mouth with his own and engaging his tongue in a passionate battle.

When air became necessary Harry broke the kiss. "I love you Draco." He whispered into the other boy's ear.

"Who doesn't?" Draco replied arrogantly, earning himself a glare. "I'm kidding Harry. I love you too." As Draco smiled serenely up at him, Harry felt his heart melt and leaned in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart again, Draco let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Harry asked him as he absentmindedly played with Draco's hair. Draco nodded before diving under the bedcovers.

"I think I'm gonna get a few more hours of sleep." Draco said as he rested his head on the pillow.

"Can I stay with you?" Harry asked softly as he gazed at his Slytherin angel.

"If you like." Draco replied softly as he lifted the quilt up for him. Harry slid in next to Draco and they lay in each other's arms – Harry's new dragon in between them.

When they had been silent for a while and were nearly drifting off to sleep, Draco gently whispered "Don't brake my heart." To which Harry softly responded, "Never."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all liked the chapter... oh by the way, if anyone sees any mistakes, can ya tell me please? Thanks, on with the reviews  
**_

_**kateg123 - Yeah I agree, Draco Snape sounds so weird! Thanks for the review**_

_**twighlightangel61090 - Thanks!! Well one of us Hinkypunks knows what we're doing... and that's by no means me. Glad you liked the Draco Snape part. And Ron is so cute when he's jealous I agree. :) Thanks for the review.**_

_**Emily Rai - Wow thanks, glad you like it! Thanks for the review**_

_**RRW - Yes it will take some getting used to lol. Haha, well yeah everything will make sense... I promise. But ya can't really blame Ron! Thanks for the review, hope you like**_

_**Miss. DeBlanc - Aww thanks, glad it erm makes you feel good? Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Katsy17 - Haha thanks, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review**_

_**gisela.tinuelena - Haha, it is weird I know but hey! Thanks for the review**_

_**orene treke - Haha, well done yeah we were the Hinkypunks :):) Actually neither of us has seen princess diaries... Glad you like the story so far though. Thanks for the review(s) lol**_

_**acid rain 13 - Thanks, glad you like. Thanks for the review!**_

_**ga-4-ever - Yep everything's going good, at the moment anyway. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Insomnia On High - Lol interesting review!! Glad you liked it though! And yeah sorry wasn't very soon was it. Thanks for the review!**_

_**bookworm3213 - Lol thanks glad you like it, not sure why you're not too keen on "Top!Harry" ones though lol. Thanks for the review**_

_**shadowama - Here's your update. You'll find out all about the wedding in a couple of chapters time. :) Thanks for the review**_

_**Nyoko Iso - Aww thanks!! Glad you liked it and they are fairly cute aren't they? Thanks for the review.**_

_**Mysticwriter2007 - Wow I'm glad you like the story! Yeah I know what ya mean, easier that way anyway. Thanks for the review, hope you like the update.**_

_**Shadow Vampira - It's ok you're forgiven!! Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one and thanks for the review.**_

_**Thanks again for reading everyone, hope y'all liked it and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. :)**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Hinkypunks xoxox **_


	24. What's your name?

_Disclaimer:__ We're not JK Rowling (unfortunately). We do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: I am **soooooooo** sorry about the huuuuge wait for this chapter! There was just one thing after another!!! First there was tonnes of coursework to be done which I'm afraid must come first and then my laptop broke and I had to save up to buy a new one... But anyway here it is and again I'm reeeeeally sorry guys[  
_

**What's your name?**

Albus Dumbledore was in Severus Snape's private quarters watching the man pace up and down the length of the room.

"You're going to ruin the carpet if you keep doing that my boy." Dumbledore said.

"What if she changes her mind?" Severus asked fearfully.

"She wont." Dumbledore told him confidently with a twinkle in his eye.

"You can't know that." Severus reasoned as he began wringing his hands together. "What if something goes wrong?" Severus asked, his voice growing more hysterical. "What if Lucius interferes? What if somebody says they object? What if Peeves creates some kind of havoc? The rings! What if the rings don't fit? What if I forget my vows? What if I get summoned by the Dark Lord?"

"Severus," Dumbledore said gently as he placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Don't stress yourself my boy. I have every confidence that the wedding will run smoothly."

"But what if…" Severus began before Dumbledore cut him off.

"But nothing. It will be fine. Tomorrow you will get married and have a beautiful wife and a fine young stepson. So just relax. Now take a deep breath."

Severus did as he was told before he sat down on the sofa.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down beside him.

"Yes Albus. Thank you."

"Anytime Severus. I'm very proud of you, you know."

Severus smiled and the two men shared a quick embrace. Dumbledore was about to bid Severus goodnight when Draco burst through the door, levitating an unconscious Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked urgently as Severus helped Draco to lay Harry on the couch.

"I'm not sure headmaster." Draco admitted in a shaky voice. "He just went weird." It was at this point that Severus spotted the angry red handprint on Draco's pale throat.

"Draco what happened?" Severus asked as he eyes the handprint.

"He just … he wanted to … I mean he tried …" Draco trailed off pathetically.

"Draco," Severus said, "we need to know." Draco gulped before launching into an explanation.

"We were in my bedroom and he got this weird look in his eyes. Then he pushed me down on the bed. He laid on top of me and started whispering all the things he wanted to do to me. He got more forceful and I told him to stop. That's when he started to strangle me. He was just so out of control, it was like it wasn't even him. Then he just suddenly let go and started apologising before he passed out."

"Has this ever happened before Draco?" Dumbledore asked as he shared a look with Severus. Draco nodded. "What happened that time?" Dumbledore asked. Draco furrowed his brows as he tried to recall the memory.

"We were eating dinner in the room of requirement," Draco told him. "Then he got a funny look in his eyes and tried to get me to have sex with him. But it wasn't like tonight. He didn't get violent and he didn't pass out."

"Did he stop when you asked him to?" Severus asked.

"Not right away, but yes."

"Were you eating in your bedroom tonight?" Severus asked with a pensive look on his face. Draco nodded in confusion at the odd question.

"What was Potter eating?" Severus asked as he shared yet another look with Dumbledore.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." Draco replied without any idea what was going on in the older men's minds.

"What about the last time this happened?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at Harry's unconscious form. Draco licked his lips as he cast his memory back.

"I don't know. When I got there he'd already finished."

"Did he have a drink?" Severus pressed.

"Yeah it was a muggle drink. I think it was called vimto."

"Was he drinking that tonight?" Severus asked. Draco nodded, still not sure what was going on. "How would the house elves get hold of a muggle drink?" Severus asked Dumbledore.

"Severus my boy, I think you know as well as I that something was in that drink that shouldn't have been."

Severus pursed his lips before kneeling beside Harry and gently opening his mouth to smell his breath. "There's no way a house-elf could get hold of such strong lust potion surely?" Severus whispered more to himself than Dumbledore or Draco.

"It's possible if they are ordered to." Dumbledore corrected him. Severus stood back up before he looked at Dumbledore quizzically.

"You think perhaps Kreacher is responsible for this?" Severus asked. Dumbledore nodded the twinkle in his eye temporarily absent. "But who would order Kreacher to do that?" Asked Severus.

"Lucius." Draco answered in a voice full of loathing.

"Of course." Said Severus. "That's how they got Potter to the ministry last year, by using Kreacher." Dumbledore nodded his confirmation. "So what action do we take now Albus?"

"We will have to see to it that Kreacher is killed. He's too much of a liberty. And I would suggest you give young Harry an antidote when he wakes up, the potion could still be in his bloodstream."

"But why would Lucius have wanted to do this?" Severus asked looking at the dark-haired teen.

"As to that," Dumbledore said, "I've no idea." He then left, leaving an atmosphere of mystery in his wake.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Draco asked as he sat on the floor by his boyfriend's side.

"I'm not sure." Severus answered truthfully. "But I think it would be best that you are not here when he does."

"I don't want to leave him." Draco said as he took a hold of Harry's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up. He may try to attack you again."

"I'll take the risk." Draco said quietly as he positioned himself carefully on the sofa with Harry.

"I thought as much." Severus muttered before conjuring a blanket and draping it over the two teens. "I'll get started on the antidote."

"How long will it take?" Draco asked as he gazed sadly at his boyfriend's face.

"An hour at the most." Severus replied. "Get some sleep." Severus then made his way to his workroom and, before he closed the door, he heard the softest call of "Goodnight dad." With a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Severus set to work.

A while later, Harry awoke and saw Draco sleeping next to him, seemingly peaceful. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the way he had acted earlier. He looked at Draco's throat and was able to make out the faint mark of his hand. Mentally kicking himself, Harry prodded the other boy awake before he began making many apologies.

"Harry," Draco said in a tired voice, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. It was Kreacher. He put something in your drink."

"What?" Harry asked shocked. Draco rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"He put something in your drink. That's why you acted the way you did. It's his fault what happened in the room of requirement as well." Draco explained.

"But why?" Harry asked. Draco just shrugged before letting out a huge yawn.

"It doesn't matter. It wont happen again." Draco told him, "Kreacher's going to be killed."

Just then, the door to Severus' workroom opened and he stepped out carrying a goblet of bubbling potion.

"Ah, you're awake." Severus said. "Here, get this down your throat." The potions master ordered as he handed over the goblet. Harry took it without question and downed it all in one gulp.

"Yuck!" He commented as he pulled a face.

"Very articulate Mr Potter," Severus said sarcastically. "You boys should get to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight dad." Draco said before exiting the room hand-in-hand with Harry.

The two boys walked in silence until they came to the point where they'd have to part ways.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked as he gently touched Draco's neck.

"No." Draco lied. Harry didn't believe him but said nothing.

"Well I'm sorry anyway. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said before giving Draco a peck on the lips and climbing the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

Draco dragged his feet to his own bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He noticed that Harry had left his cuddly dragon and hugged it against his chest but he couldn't find sleep without Harry's presence beside him.

Taking Harry's dragon with him, Draco made his way up to Gryffindor tower. When he found the portrait of the Fat Lady he realised he didn't know the password.

As he licked his lips and pondered over what it could be, a paper swan flew into his hands. Opening it, he saw the word 'mistletoe'. He read the word aloud and the Fat Lady opened up to admit him. Before stepping in, Draco looked down the corridor and his eyes landed on the girl that Sirius scared.

"How do you know the password?" Draco called out to her, "You're not a Gryffindor." She simply smiled at him before heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office with a fancy looking cup in her hand. "Wait! What's your name?" Draco called to her retreating back. The girl stopped and turned. She waved her hands and before her in yellow letters formed the name 'LEAH FLEUGH FFLUPF'. Draco cocked his eyebrows at the strange name; he couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about it.

"Why don't you ever speak?" Draco asked her. Leah waved her hand again to form the words, 'Because I can't.'

Not knowing how to respond, Draco turned away from her and entered the Gryffindor common room. As the portrait closed, Leah waved her hands again to form the word 'yet'.

As quietly as he could, Draco crept up to the Sixth year boys' dorm and tiptoed over to Harry's bed. He pulled apart the curtains of the four-poster bed and shook Harry awake. Harry let out a little moan before looking up to see Draco.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, suddenly very alert.

"I couldn't sleep." Draco whispered. Harry smiled before lifting up the quilt so Draco could get in. "Thanks." Draco said as he made himself comfortable and cuddled up to his boyfriend and the dragon.

* * *

_**Right, sorry guys but due to the long wait there's too many reviews for the last chapter to answer them all but...**_

_**acid rain 13 -- Thanks so much, and to have you hooked on the story is what we were aiming for P**_

_**Nyoko Iso -- Aww I'll be sure to pass on the fab comment, seeing as my fellow Hinkypunk is the talented of the two. Glad you like the story thanks for the review!**_

_**NinjaoftheDarkness -- Don't ya just love the cheesy songs?! Haha thanks for the review!**_

_**twighlightangel61090 -- I must say I love your comments! Always full of the compliments -- We don't really deserve it! But thanks so much, it means alot! Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!**_

_**Weasleytwinlovers -- Thanks, glad you liked the pairings, I personally was a little skeptical at first but it worked out ok! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Athenian Grace -- Aww a new reader, glad you liked and hope you like the following chapters! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Sorry for not replying to all the reviews guys but THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THEM ALL... I really hope the long wait for this chapter was worth it and I can't wait to read the reviews!!**_

_**Hugs,**_

**_Hinkypunks xoxox_  
**


	25. Bloody Hell!

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: Seeing as I was mean and made you guys all wait so long for the update, here's another -- I hope it makes up for it __  
_

**Bloody Hell!**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and as Narcissa was having her hair done she lectured Sirius about appropriate behaviour. Sirius payed her no attention whatsoever but put in the effort to nod and smile every now and then.

"Sirius are you listening?" Narcissa asked, clearly annoyed. When Sirius gave no response Narcissa slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow!" Sirius whined as he glared at her.

"Dear cousin of mine," Narcissa began in a deadly sweet voice, "If you do anything to ruin wedding day I will chop you up and put you in the pudding!"

"Hey," Sirius said with a chuckle, "Wedding is like pudding, but with 'wee' instead of 'poo'." Narcissa cast the marauder a look of disgust before once again slapping him round the face. "I'm not sure I deserved that." Sirius muttered as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Ok, I think we're ready to start." Tonks said as Andromeda helped Narcissa fix her veil into place. "Sirius, you need to be in the hall with Severus." Tonks pointed out.

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

As Sirius came out, Draco came in. "You look beautiful mother." Draco said as he looked at her. Narcissa smiled at him as Andromeda helped her to fasten up her necklace. Pansy cleared her throat to gain Draco's attention. "You look beautiful too Pans." Draco said as he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you," Pansy replied as she checked her appearance in the mirror. "Dean Thomas'll be drooling like a baby when he sees these beauties," she said, indicating her breasts. "Not that I want his attention of course." She added hurriedly. Draco simply arched an eyebrow in amusement before turning back to his mother.

"So, are you ready to go?" Draco asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes, I think we're done," Narcissa answered as she took her son's arm. "Ok, so, Pansy and Nymphadora will walk up together, then you Andromeda, and then Draco will escort me up the aisle. Oh, do change your hair before you go dear." Narcissa demanded, looking at her niece. Tonks rolled her eyes slightly before changing her bright blue hair to a velvety black almost identical to her mother's. "Lovely." Narcissa exclaimed, beaming.

The four women and Draco made their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oh, I can't wait for my own wedding." Pansy sighed wistfully with a far off look in her eye.

"You need to find a man first." Draco pointed out, earning himself a glare. "Well it's true." Draco said defensively.

"The music's playing," Narcissa said, "Off you go girls."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Pansy and Tonks made their way up the aisle. The usual house tables were gone and instead there were benches on either side of the aisle. Dumbledore was stood at the other end of the aisle waiting to perform the ceremony and Severus and Sirius were stood to his left.

After Andromeda had made her journey down the aisle, the guests stood to watch Draco lead his mother down.

"Oh, she looks beautiful." Ginny whispered as she admired Narcissa's dress of pale-blue silk – white would have been awful with her blonde hair and pale complexion.

The music finished and everyone sat back down as Narcissa and Severus faced each other before Dumbledore. The bride and groom gazed into each other's eyes as Dumbledore spoke both smiling like a Cheshire cat.

At Dumbledore's instruction, Severus took the wedding ring from Sirius and gently slipped it onto Narcissa's finger. Narcissa then took the wedding ring from Andromeda and placed it on Severus' finger.

"I believe you have prepared your own vows?" Dumbledore said looking between the two. They both gave a brief nod before Severus cleared his throat to speak.

"Narcissa, from the moment I met you, I have been bewitched by your beauty and charmed by your good heart. With but one glance, I was enchanted by you and silently prayed that I may one day call you my own."

"I think I'm falling in love with him," Hermione breathed as she turned to Blaise, "Aren't you just falling in love with him?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oddly enough, no." Blaise responded as he stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend. Hermione seemed to ignore him as she turned back to the front.

"Today, that prayer comes true, and though I may not deserve it, I gladly call you my own and vow to love, honour and protect you as you should have been since the day you were born."

Many of the women 'awwed' and Molly Weasley and McGonagall began to cry silently.

"For you Narcissa, I will even suffer the concept of having Sirius Black as a relative." At this point there were a few chuckles from the crowd, as well as a death glare from Sirius. "Your son, Draco," Severus continued, shifting his glance to the blonde teen for a moment, "I gladly become father to. Had it not been for the two of you, I believe my heart would have long since gone cold. You bring out the best in me and for that I thank you and gladly take you as my bride."

Narcissa laughed lightly through the tears that had spilled from her eyes. Clearing her throat – and silently blessing the waterproof mascara – Narcissa began the delivery of her own vows.

"Severus, whilst others mistook you for a cruel and emotionless man, I was not fooled. Not even for a second. I saw the love within you and know you would one day make a fine man, a perfect gentleman who I find myself standing before today. You've always looked out for not only myself, but Draco also, as well as Harry. Many people in this room owe their lives to you, Sirius included. Were it not for your influence, I daresay Draco would have ended up like his father. You are the perfect father to my son and the perfect man for me. I love you with all my heart and gladly give you all that I am."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore declared, "You may kiss the bride."

As Severus and Narcissa shared their first kiss as a married couple, the guests burst into applause; except for Sirius who pretended to vomit.

The newlyweds finally pulled out of their kiss and laughed happily as everybody – well, most people – offered their congratulations.

Severus then lifted his new wife up so that she could throw the bouquet. With an impressive dive, Pansy caught the bouquet but consequently overbalanced and found herself lying on top of Dean Thomas.

"See Parkinson, I knew you wanted me." Dean said smugly. Pansy pushed herself off of him and glared at him as she straightened out her dress.

"I most certainly do not. I'll have you know I think you are the most loathsome, ogre-ish, vile, egocentric person on the planet!"

Dean stood up himself, looking very proud. "Loathsome, ogre-ish, vile, egocentric." Dean repeated thoughtfully. "Funny how the first letters of each of those words spell out the word love." The Gryffindor said innocently.

Pansy blushed violently before attempting to barge past him, but the Gryffindor grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Dean darted his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth and was delighted to find that the Slytherin girl put up no resistance. He also noted that she tasted somewhat spicy.

"How was that?" Dean asked as they broke the kiss.

"Not bad," Pansy admitted, "For a Gryffindor." Dean grinned before kissing her again. 'Maybe I don't hate him after all'. Pansy thought as she eagerly kissed him back.

When the two finally broke apart for air, they found that the benches had been magicked away. Instead there were round tables and a large space in the middle for people to dance – very much like the Yule Ball back in fourth year.

Everybody found a place to sit and chatted amiably as they ate. Once everyone was done eating, the speeches started.

First to speak was Dumbledore who, as always, talked about the importance of love.

However some people, like Draco and Sirius, were giving more concentration to feeling their boyfriends up underneath the tables than to their headmaster.

"Draco!" Harry hissed quietly as the blonde snaked his hand up Harry's thigh, getting closer and closer to his cock. Harry struggled to hold in a moan as Draco's hand ghosted over his groin. "Draco, what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"Just reaching for your wand." Draco replied innocently. Harry's eyes widened but he let out a sigh of relief as Draco retrieved his wand from an inside pocket of the robes Narcissa had bought him for his birthday.

Draco then whispered a spell under his breath and Harry was sure he felt an odd sensation in his lower regions. Draco then began running his fingers teasingly over the wood. Harry sucked in a breath as he felt as if someone was touching his cock. Harry swallowed before glaring accusingly at his boyfriend who merely smirked before running his tongue over the wood.

"Bloody hell." Harry whimpered before biting down on his lower lip to hold back the moans. Looking across the room, Harry was dimly aware of noticing that Remus seemed to be having similar problems.

"Bloody hell Sirius cut that out!" Remus demanded through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you mean Moony." Sirius whispered innocently before taking a couple of inches of Remus' wand into his mouth, causing the werewolf to let out a quiet howl.

"And now a few words from the best man." Dumbledore said looking over to Sirius' table. Sirius stood up and withdrew his lover's wand from his mouth.

"Thank you Albus," Sirius said before clearing his throat and moving to stand between the seats of the two newlyweds. Before he began, Narcissa looked up at him with a warm smile, yet there was a warning look in her eyes telling him not to mess anything up. Sirius gulped slightly before beginning his speech.

"Erm, well, I've known Snivellus," Narcissa glared, "I mean Snape," Narcissa kicked him underneath the table, "I mean Severus… Sevvy," Severus kicked him underneath the table, "Ow!" Sirius yelped. "Fine then, Sev," he said clapping him on the shoulder harder than necessary. "I've known Sev since my first year at Hogwarts and erm, his beautiful wife Narcissa is my cousin."

Sirius, who was normally cool and confident, scratched the back of his neck before continuing.

"Narcissa used to be married to Lucius." Draco finally stopped his magically inflicted ministrations on Harry to gape at Sirius and marvel at his stupidity to mention Lucius. "Lucius is a prick with long blonde hair. Sev has greasy black hair." Narcissa and Severus both kicked Sirius under the table. "Ow! Ow! Erm… er… oh," Sirius cried excitedly, "One time, in fourth year, me and James changed Sev's hair to pink. Ah, good times, good times. Anyway, his hair's black again," Sirius said. "Just like his heart, I mean erm, black like… his shoes." He added hurriedly as the new Mrs Snape glared at him. "Erm, Narcissa tried to burn my hair once." Sirius told the crowd. "That was last week 'cause I told her she was fat. Anyway, Sev's very good at… er… potions and… frightening small children. Erm, Cissy's a very smart, beautiful, glamorous woman and a wonderful mum. Oh, Sev was nearly eaten by Remus once! Do you remember that Remus?" Sirius asked looking at his lover. "Remus is my boyfriend by the way. He's very good in bed, especially when it's close to the full moon; he gets very rough."

Remus' cheeks turned a horrid shade of pink as he sank as low as possible in his seat.

"Well, erm, I don't really know what else to say," Sirius continued. "But, Narcissa, you look very beautiful and Sev you look … the same as usual and I hope you have a nice non-sexual life together. So, if you'll all raise your glasses please. To the beautiful bride and the… er… groom."

"I think that went quite well." Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus. His werewolf lover merely shook his head before quietly muttering "I need a drink."

As the new Mr and Mrs Snape took to the dance floor, Sirius felt a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he turned around only to find himself face to face with a very familiar old woman. "Mrs Longbottom," Sirius squeaked as he hastened to stand up.

"That was the most appalling speech Sirius Black!" the old lady admonished as she clouted him round the ear. "How dare you talk about your sex life when there are young children and women present? You disgust me young man!"

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Longbottom." Sirius said casting his eyes to the floor in shame. "I'll just go and find Remus now."

"You most certainly will not." Mrs Longbottom said as she manhandled him back into his seat. "You'll be staying here where I can keep an eye on you!"

"I miss Azkaban." Sirius whined pathetically.

"I heard that!" Mrs Longbottom barked as she rapped him across the head with her knuckles.

"Looks like Sirius is having fun." Draco commented from where he was dancing with Harry. Harry looked over toward his godfather and couldn't help but laugh.

"So?" Harry asked, changing the topic, "How does it feel to be Draco Snape?"

"I'm still getting used to it actually. But it feels good." Harry smiled as he brushed a few blonde strands out of his boyfriend's eyes. "Maybe one day it could be Draco Potter."

Draco snapped his head up to meet Harry's eyes before looking down again with a slight blush and an unmistakable smile. Finally, Draco looked back up. "Do I really have a choice?" He asked.

"Always." Harry replied seriously as he traced the lightening bolt of Draco's necklace. Draco smiled again as he traced the dragon on Harry's necklace.

"Well, in that case," Draco said, "I think I could handle it if I became Draco Potter one day."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend before leaning down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Harry was about to say something but was distracted when he saw Hermione storming out with Blaise following after her.

From across the room, Harry caught Ron's eye, who had clearly seen Hermione walk out too. The two best friends nodded to each other before following Hermione and Blaise. Draco and Pansy also followed.

When they found the couple, they were startled to see they were having a furious row.

"Hey!" Pansy yelled, interrupting the arguing pair. "Exactly what is going on with you two?"

"None of your fucking business!" Hermione shrieked, causing the others to stare.

"Blimey," Ron said, "You never swear." Hermione then proceeded to burst into tears. Blaise stepped forward to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Merlin Hermione, what's wrong with you lately?" He asked exasperatedly.

Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her tears before speaking.

"Nothing's wrong." She said as she fixed her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, bullshit!" Blaise replied. "Something's been wrong for ages. Just, please, tell me what it is. Hermione remained silent. "Dammit Hermione, talk to me. I love you." Still, Hermione said nothing and a notable flicker of pain shot through Blaise's eyes. "You can't even say it back can you?" Blaise asked in a hopeless voice.

An uncomfortable silence streaked throughout the corridor. "You know what?" Blaise said as his voice cracked, "Screw this shit, it's over." And with that he walked off, Pansy and Draco running after him.

Harry and Ron shared a look before taking a tentative step toward Hermione who was crying harder than ever.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Bloody hell!" The two boys said as their best girlfriend fell into their arms, crying her heart out.

* * *

�**_Dun dun dunnnnn... :o_**

**_Ooh hope it was ok? How were the vows and the speech? Anyway onto the reviews..._**

**_Emily Rai -- Thankyouuu! Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter _**

**_GrlWithoutAName -- Not too mushy? Lol thanks for the review!_**

**_passionate4pens -- I knowww! I love Ron and Seamus they are so cute aren't they! YES! We'd love to write a Ron and Shay one when this one's finished... Would you like it to be a spin-off from this one or a completely different one altogether? After all it was your idea... Thanks so much for the compliments, glad you like the fic and thanks for the reviewww!_**

**_Katsy17 -- Wow long review lol P Thanks, and thanks for the review... Hope you like the chappie_**

**_Sakuramar -- Ooh well done... Not that it was difficult or anything, I mean what a stupid name P But thanks for the review, hope you liked the update._**

**_acid rain 13 -- Ooh I wouldnt mind a Draco either now you come to mention it And my fellow Hinkypunk is obsessed with dragons! Thanks tonnes for the review! Hope you liked the update!_**

**_Anyway guys, thanks for reading everyone, much appreciated and thanks again to the reviews -- You're all ace! _**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Hinkypunks xoxox�_**


	26. Beg For It

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Beg For It**

Harry and Ron stared at one another dumbstruck, completely clueless as to how they should respond to what they'd just heard.

"I am so STUPID!" Hermione wailed between her anguished sobs. Harry wrapped his arm around her more securely and softly stroked her hair.

"I didn't even think about contraception," she berated herself angrily. "I just went and spread my legs like some whore!"

Harry and Ron shared an uncomfortable look, both finding it difficult to get used to such language pouring from Hermione's mouth.

"You're not stupid Hermione." Ron told her in a gentle voice. "And you're anything but a whore."

"I should have been careful." Hermione moaned.

"Come on," Harry said, "Let's go up to the common room."

By the time the trio had made it back to Gryffindor tower, Hermione had finished crying. They sat together in their favourite chairs by the fire with Hermione between the two boys.

"Can we get you anything?" Harry asked as he looked at her with concern. She shook her head before sinking back in the chair and placing her hands on her stomach. For the first time, the two boys noticed the slight weight gain; if it weren't for the fact she'd told them she was pregnant they would never have noticed.

"How long have you known?" Ron asked with a hint of curiosity.

"A while." She answered as she stroked her stomach absentmindedly. "Since October."

"October!" The boys asked together. Hermione simply nodded.

"So… erm," Ron mumbled awkwardly. "When did you two, you know," Ron looked around the empty room before whispering "have sex?"

"October 5th." She answered in a detached voice one might use to comment on the weather.

"What was it like?" Ron asked before he could stop himself. Hermione shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"It was nothing special. Not even in a bed. Just a quick, clumsy fumble on Snape's desk."

"Snape's desk!" The boys asked with a mixture of amazement and disgust. "So Blaise likes a bit of a naughty thrill then?" Ron asked jokingly. However, he soon regretted it because at the sound of Blaise's name Hermione burst once again into tears. "Oh crap! Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ron apologised as he pulled her into a protective hug.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, "Does… you-know-who… know that you're pregnant?"

"What, Voldemort?" Hermione asked, confused as Ron flinched at the name.

"No, Blaise." Harry clarified. Again, Hermione's crying increased. "I'm sorry." Harry said hurriedly. "But… well… does he know?"

Drying her eyes, Hermione shook her head. "No one knows except you two and Madam Pomfrey. I haven't even told my parents. Oh, they're going to be so disappointed in me. I've completely messed up and now Blaise hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Hermione." Harry told her confidently. "He said he loved you earlier. Ron and I heard him, loud and clear."

"He also broke up with me." Hermione pointed out. "Then there's still the case of my parents. Oh and how am I going to look when I get all fat? I'll be setting such a bad example as a prefect."

"Hey," Ron said, "Sometimes, even the bossy know-it-all can make mistakes." Surprisingly, Hermione laughed at this before pulling both boys into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you two so much." She whispered.

"Love you too." They replied together as they gasped for breath.

Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin common room, Blaise was throwing furniture against the walls making Pansy and Draco flinch as they made feeble attempts to calm him down.

"For fuck sake!" Blaise shouted as he kicked the leather couch aggressively. "Why isn't anything I ever do good enough for her?" he asked angrily to no one in particular before flopping down onto the couch.

As Blaise buried his head into the cushions, Draco found that he'd prefer to have his friend screaming in rage; the slumped out, defeated look was agonising to watch.

"What exactly happened with you two?" Draco asked as he leant casually against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know." Blaise said, his voice muffled by the cushions. "I don't know." He repeated in what sounded horribly like a sob. Pansy moved to sit on the edge of the couch and rub the boy's back in a motherly fashion.

"I'm sure you two can sort it out." Pansy told him soothingly. "You always seemed so happy before." Blaise shifted on the couch so that he was now led on his back.

"Looks can be deceiving." Blaise muttered bitterly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month?" Draco offered before coming over to join them. Pansy and Blaise both looked at him with raised eyebrows before rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"I dunno man," Blaise said weakly as he fiddled with his messy collar. "Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"What started off the fight?" Pansy asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh Merlin, I don't know. I asked her to dance but she didn't want to, so I asked her what was bothering her and she said it was nothing. Then I went to wrap my hands around her from behind but she pulled away. We were just stood awkwardly for a while before she started rambling on about your mum and newly made step-dad having kids. Then I said as long as I didn't have to babysit the brat I wasn't bothered. Next thing I know she's storming off."

"What happened when you went after her?" Pansy pressed.

"I asked her what was wrong then she started yelling at me, so I yelled back at her, she yelled some more and then you guys came along."

"Be thankful she didn't punch you." Draco said seriously, making Blaise smile ever so faintly.

"You should probably go back to the party and be with your mum." Blaise said.

"He's right." Pansy agreed, giving him a small smile. "You should be with your family."

"You sure?" Draco asked looking at Blaise with concern.

Blaise nodded and told him he'd be fine. Draco squeezed his shoulder gently before heading off back to the Great Hall.

When he entered, Ginny came running up to him barefooted – she had long since kicked off her high-heels.

"Where did everybody go?" Ginny asked leading the blonde over to a private corner so they wouldn't be disturbed. Draco sighed and licked his lips before answering.

"Pansy and Blaise are in the common room. Blaise and Hermione had a nasty row before breaking up. I don't know where she. Harry and your brother went."

"That's awful." Ginny said glumly. "I always thought they were so happy."

"So did I." Draco said sadly. "It just goes to show that things aren't' always what they seem. Just like that Leah girl." The last part was nearly a whisper and Draco was saying it more to himself than to Ginny.

"Who's Leah?" Ginny asked furrowing her eyebrows in a very Ron-like manner. Draco scanned the room and pointed to where she sat with Dumbledore and Remus.

"The girl that Sirius scared?" Ginny asked looking over at the first year. "So you've actually spoken to her?" Draco nodded.

"Only the once. I can't remember her full name but it was something weird and oddly familiar. She can't speak though."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've no idea." Draco replied honestly.

"That's very strange." Ginny commented.

"Ginny!" Neville called pleasantly as he made his way over. "Come on," he said holding out his hand. "I want you to meet my gran."

Ginny shot Draco a look, pleading for help but he simply smirked before Neville whisked her away.

"Hi, Draco." Seamus greeted as he sat down next to the blonde and passed him a bottle of butterbeer. 

When the party was over Draco accompanied Ginny and Seamus back to Gryffindor tower.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just tired." She said. "I'm gonna go to bed." She announced as she stood up.

"Ok. I'll come too." Ginny said. "Night guys."

"Night." Draco and Harry said together as Ron and Seamus left to go to the room of requirement.

"So, we're alone then?" Draco asked looking into the green eyes of his boyfriend. Harry nodded before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you." Draco told him seriously.

"For what babe?" Harry asked puzzled.

"For being you." Draco replied with a half smile. Harry gave a full smile in return before initiating a much more passionate kiss. "Oh, and Harry," Draco said as they broke apart for air. "Don't call me babe." Harry simply laughed before slipping his velvety tongue beck into Draco's mouth.

"Well then, what should I call you?" harry asked as he nibbled on Draco's ear.

"Call me Draco Snape." Was the blonde's answer.

"Draco Snape." Harry whispered as he carried the Slytherin to his dorm and magicked the curtains of his bed shut.

"Draco Snape." Harry breathed as he scanned his boyfriend's naked body.

"Draco Snape." Harry sighed passionately as his own naked body touched the one beneath him.

"Draco Snape." Harry moaned as he felt the warmth of Draco's insides for the first time.

"Draco Snape." Harry screamed, as he became lost in the realms of pleasure.

"Draco Snape." Harry panted as he spilled his release inside his lover.

After walking past the bare stretch of canvas three times, a door appeared. Seamus turned the handle and entered the room of requirement, Ron right behind him. The room had provided an exact replica of Seamus' bed. The Irish boy sat himself on it and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. Ron sat at the foot of the bed and faced his boyfriend worriedly. 

"Shay, what is it?" Ron asked softly, trying to catch his eye.

Seamus smiled before he straddled the redhead's lap and leaned in for a kiss. Ron ran his hands under Seamus' shirt and up his back. Seamus moaned in response before one thing led to another.

"Wow." Seamus breathed some time later as he lay beside Ron, with their legs tangled together amongst the sheets. Ron grinned proudly, his face still reed from the activities. "Wow." Seamus repeated as he rested his head on Ron's sweaty chest and listened to his heartbeat. "God, I love you." Seamus said. Ron smiled.

"I love you more." He told Seamus before they settled down to go to sleep.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Draco cried after Harry had pulled out of him. Harry smiled goofily before claiming the blonde's mouth again.

"I should have known you'd be the rough type." Harry said, referring to the scratch marks on his back. Draco smiled apologetically as he pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"I'm all sticky." Draco pointed out distastefully as he looked down at the white substance on his stomach.

"I can fix that." Harry said flirtatiously as he wriggled his eyebrows. He then dipped his head down and began licking Draco's stomach clean.

Draco – who was extremely ticklish – giggled and screamed hysterically at the contact of Harry's skillful tongue.

"Harry! Harry… stop… stop it…" Draco wheezed through his uncontrollable laughter. "Aaaaa! Harry please… I can't breathe." Draco gasped as he flailed his arms and legs around.

Harry laughed as he straddled the blonde and pinned his arms above his head.

"I like it when you beg." Harry told him playfully. Draco's penis immediately responded to the innuendo. Harry smirked at the feel of Draco's erection and at the same time felt himself grow higher. "Ready for another go?" Harry asked as he wriggled about on top of the blonde. Draco sucked in a breath and bucked his hips as he all but screamed "Yes!"

"Beg for it then." Harry demanded as he brushed his lips against Draco's teasingly.

"Please Harry." Draco moaned as his member became even harder.

"Please what?" Harry asked innocently, loving the frustrated look Draco's features made.

"Merlin Harry, anything." Draco moaned desperately. "Please just, tough me, kiss me, anything."

"Like this?" Harry asked as he ran his hand up the underside of Draco's manhood. Draco thrust his hips up and groaned for more contact. "Or what about this?" Harry asked before circling the head of Draco's penis with his tongue.

"Oh yes!" Draco screamed. "Merlin yes!" Harry teased Draco's throbbing erection a bit more before pulling away entirely. "Oh, no, don't stop." Draco whimpered. He began to sit up but Harry pushed him down and, with a wave of his wand, had Draco's hands tied to the bed posts.

Harry collected Draco's pre-cum on his fingers and licked it off, making sure that Draco was watching. He then began touching himself and moaning erotically.

"Damn it Potter!" Draco screamed. "You'd better fuck me now or I'm going to kill you!" Harry smirked again before leaving a love bite on Draco's neck and licking down from his neck to his throbbing member and back up again.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked huskily.

"I want you, you fucking bastard!" Draco screamed, arching upwards.

"You asked for it." Harry whispered before shoving himself in for the second time that night.

"Oh, harder Harry!" Draco screamed as Harry slammed into him. "Faster! Faster! Oh, Merlin, don't stop!" Harry sped up his movements and dropped kisses on any part of Draco's skin his mouth could reach. "Oh, fucking yes! Yes!"

"Oh, babe you feel so good." Harry grunted as he thrust harder into the blonde.

"Don't… oh, yes, right there… don't call me… babe." Draco panted as Harry's cock hit his prostate. "Oh fuck Harry! Don't you dare stop!"

"I love you so much Draco." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's swollen lips.

"I love you too." Draco whispered before tossing his head back as he reached his climax. With just a few more thrusts, Harry released as well before collapsing on top of him and gasping for breath. Both boys panted as they shared another heated kiss.

After Harry had untied him, Draco cast a quick cleaning charm to get rid of the sticky mess.

"I didn't hurt you at all did I?" Harry asked once he'd got his breath back.

"No." Draco scoffed as though the idea was ludicrous. Harry frowned at him slightly. "Ok, a little." Draco relented. "Actually, a lot. I don't think I'll be able to sit down at all tomorrow."

"I could kiss your asshole better." Harry offered in a joky manner.

"Very romantic, Potter." Draco said sarcastically before letting out a huge yawn. "Anyway, pass me the covers and turn out the lights. I need my beauty sleep."

"You're already beautiful." Harry told him as they snuggled down under the covers.

"I know." Draco said cockily as he closed his eyes.

"Modest too." Harry commented in a voice full of humour. Draco hit him playfully before they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

_** Thanks for reading everyone!**_ **_Hope you liked?_**

**_Katsy17 - Thankyouuu! And thanks for the review, hope you liked the update._**

**_acid rain 13 - I suppose it does... Although nothing will sound as good as Draco Malfoy I'm afraid. Yeah poor Blaise, thanks for the review and hope you like._**

_**GrlWithoutAName - Ooh thanks, glad you liked the speech! Took a while to write... And well done on guessing! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Emily Rai - So a job well done on the surprise level then? Haha thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**passionate4pens - Haha thanks, they too took a fair amount of time to write but we're glad they were ok. Ok so spin-off it is Erm... no idea how long it will be, until there's no more ideas I suppose? And well done to you too on realising she was preggers! Thanks for the review, hopeyou like.**_

_**NinjaoftheDarkness - That shocking huh? Here's your update, thankyou muchly for the review Hope you like the update.**_

_**tilly-tally-tease - Yeah interesting eh? I'm sure it's used a LOT more than that too Really? Wow, lol. I think my new fave pairing is Ron/Seamus! Aren't they cuuuute? And Harry/Draco of course! Anyway thanks for the review, and hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**keske - Lol you a Hermy fan? You'll have to keep reading to see if he is indeed in for a world of hurt. Thanks for the review!**_

_**SaturnMax - Thankyou! Aww yeah isn't he ace? Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**_

_**proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever - I'm not gonna say whether she keeps it or not I'm afraid, it'll all be in the story to come xD Glad you liked the speech though and thanks tonnes for the review!**_

_**Malfoys Only Chemo - Wow, thanks, so glad you like the story! Means alot. Yes was very careless... Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again xD And hope you liked the update.**_

_**MusicalVeggie - Lol thanks, again really glad you liked the story so far. Here's the update and hope you like it. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Llama-k'Leysha42 - Haha, she should! I agree... Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapterrr... **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone for reading! Much appreciated... Hope you all liked the update, hope to hear (or read) your feedback xD**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Hinkypunks xoxox **_  



	27. Special Delivery

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Special Delivery**

Harry opened his eyes and gazed fondly at the sleeping blonde beside him. After placing a kiss to Draco's temple, the Slytherin began to stir and mumbled something about it being too early.

"Is it too early for this?" Harry asked as he nibbled at Draco's earlobe.

"Yes, now piss off!" Was Draco's response.

"But Draco," Harry whined in a baby voice as his bottom lip formed a pout. "You wuv me."

"Oh, go and annoy Won-Won!" Draco grumbled as he kicked the Gryffindor out of the bed.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped as he landed on his buttocks. As Harry heard Neville and Dean sniggering, he became very conscious of the fact he was still naked from the night before.

"So, Harry," Dean asked with a knowing look in his eye. "What did you do last night?"

"My boyfriend." Harry answered before climbing back into the bed beside Draco.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor girls' bathroom, Hermione was being violently sick in the toilet and Ginny was holding her hair back. Hermione flushed the chain and wiped her mouth with toilet paper before standing back up on shaking legs.

"Hermione," Ginny asked tentatively, "You're pregnant aren't you?" Hermione nodded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to cry.

"What can I do Gin?" Hermione asked helplessly as the younger teen allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry Herms," Ginny soothed, "Everything will be ok, shh now."

"I can't get rid of an innocent baby Ginny, I can't do that." Hermione said as her eyes began to ease.

"No one's going to make you get rid of it Hermione, it's up to you what you do," She told the older girl, "But I think you should tell Blaise. He has the right to know."

"I'm going to be a mother Ginny." Hermione said sounding nervous, yet excited as she took her friend's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That's right," Ginny said. "And I'm going to be a cool bad-ass godmother. Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

"I think I'd like to have a little boy." Hermione answered. "Yeah, a little boy would be nice. I think I'd call him Shiro."

"Aww, that sounds sweet." Ginny cooed. "What if you have a girl?" Ginny asked as she trailed her fingers across her friend's stomach.

"If I had a girl, I'd name her Jo. After J.K Rowling."

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"She's a really famous muggle author. You should read her books Gin, they're amazing." Hermione said passionately.

"Books can wait," Ginny said. "Right now, we need breakfast. Remember, you're eating for two now."

The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall talking excitedly about baby clothes and toys and pushchairs.

"Hermione!" Blaise called from the Slytherin table as the girls entered arm in arm. "We need to talk." Blaise said as he made his way over to her.

"Just leave me alone Blaise!" Hermione shouted as she marched over to the Gryffindor table, to where Harry and a tired, grumpy looking Draco were sat.

"Merlin Hermione, what's your fucking problem?" Blaise asked angrily.

"Some asshole by the name of Blaise Zabini," Hermione said coldly. "If you see him, tell him to jump off a cliff."

"You know what, fuck you Granger!" Blaise yelled, "You're just a pathetic little know-it-all who doesn't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

Hermione glared daggers at the dark-skinned boy before punching him hard in the face.

"Hurts doesn't it." Draco said sympathetically as he watched his friend stagger into the table behind him.

"Come on Hermione, calm down," Ginny pleaded. "It won't do any good to get stressed in your condition."

"What condition?" Blaise asked as he rubbed his stinging face and tried to wipe away his tears without anyone noticing.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered as she cast her eyes to the floor. Blaise gaped at her for a few short moments before he fainted and crashed to the floor.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked in astonishment as Pansy rushed over to try and wake Blaise. Hermione nodded as she took a seat and began serving herself bacon and eggs. "So you and Blaise are going to be parents. This is so amazing. If you have a boy, Draco is an exceptionally good name and Harry and I would love to babysit, but I'm not changing its nappies; Harry can do that. Oh and I call god-father."

"Why do I have to change the nappies?" Harry complained.

"Who said I'd be foolish enough to let either of you babysit?" Hermione scoffed before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Before either of the boys could retaliate, Blaise opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"We're going to have a baby?" Blaise asked Hermione in a voice full of awe.

"No!" Hermione snapped. "Not WE, just me. I'm the one who has to get fat and squeeze the baby out of a tiny little hole!" Blaise winced slightly at her tone of voice but made his way over and sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise asked her gently as he stroked her arm.

"I didn't know how you'd react." Hermione answered honestly as she turned to face him. "I was worried in case you'd … I mean, I didn't think that you'd … I thought that … I thought you'd make me get rid of it." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously and refused to make eye contact.

"Why would you think that?" Blaise asked. Hermione simply shrugged in response. Blaise sighed before pulling her into a hug. "I would never make you do that." Blaise told her. "Never. I love you Hermione. I'm gonna take care of you." He placed a hand on her stomach. "Both of you." Hermione promptly burst into tears as she clinged to him as though her life depended on it.

"Great, now I feel sick." Draco said disgustedly as he watched the parents to be exploring each other's mouths.

"Oh, shut up Draco." Ginny said as she clipped him around the ear.

"Ow!" Draco whined before he kicked her under the table.

"Pack it in you two." Harry said as he shook his head at their childish behaviour.

"She started it." Draco mumbled as he glared daggers at the redhead.

"Did not." Ginny said.

"Did too." Draco responded.

"Did not!" Ginny replied, getting louder.

"Did too!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Harry demanded as an unfamiliar owl delivered him a package. Harry untied the ribbon and removed the lid. He saw what was inside and his face drained of colour before he backed away from the parcel shaking his head and muttering the word "No" under his breath.

* * *

_**Ooh, they made up... Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Murgy31 -- Thankyouuu! Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!**_

_**NinjaoftheDarkness -- Haha glad you liked it... But wouldn't you rather have Draco for yourself?? Thanks for the review!**_

_**tilly-tally-tease -- I know isn't he cuuute... She did. But hey, 'tis all good now. Thanks for the review, hope you like the update.**_

_**Katsy17 -- Thanks, glad you liked it and thankyouuu!! Happy Easter to you too! :)**_

_**Malfoys Only Chemo -- Me too, they're adorable! Ooh that's good! Lol ya know first time writing sex scenes and all... I shall pass on the message. Well there ya go, Hermy and Blaise are all better... Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update!**_

_**slytherinesque -- Hiii... Thanks, glad you like it! Oh thanks, glad she's an ok character! Thanks for the review.**_

_**GrlWithoutAName -- Haha yeah true... Prefer Draco Malfoy though I'm afraid. Thanks for the review.**_

_**orene treke -- Lol, glad you liked. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapterrr!!**_

_**twighlightangel61090 -- Ahh there you are... Lol. That's quite alright, you're forgiven.You've read them now and reviewed and for that we're grateful! Glad you liked the last few updates.Thanks so much for the review and hope you liked this one too.**_

_**Thanks again for reading guys, hope you all liked the update.**_

**_Hugs,_**

_**Hinkypunks -- xoxox**_


	28. Soon What?

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those of you who prefer Draco to be on top :)_

**Soon What?**

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. "What is it?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he sank down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He began rocking himself still repeating the word 'No' over and over.

Draco licked his lips nervously before leaning over to look into the box. "Holy shit!" Draco yelled gaining the whole room's attention and then moving away to put his arms around Harry.

Curious, Ginny pulled the box toward her.

"No, Gin don't!" Draco tried to warn, but she had already seen and was making her way hastily to the nearest bathroom.

By this time, the adults had made their way over and Snape was now peering into the box. Upon seeing the box's contents, he quickly replaced the lid before Hermione and Blaise could see it.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the Potions master intently.

"Draco," Snape said, ignoring the Headmaster and turning to his stepson. "Take Potter to the hospital wing and get him some calming draught. Miss Granger, go and find Miss Weasley and do the same for her. Albus, I believe we should discuss this in your office?"

Dumbledore nodded and led the way to his office, whilst Draco took Harry to the hospital wing and Blaise helped Hermione look for Ginny. McGonagall, Narcissa, Remus and Sirius all followed to Dumbledore's office and took a seat.

Snape placed the box on the desk and removed the lid. Collectively, the room's occupants – excluding Snape – let out a horrified gasp.

"W-who … was she?" Narcissa asked, unable to look away from the human head that lay in the box.

"Petunia Dursley." Dumbledore answered gravely as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "She was Harry's aunt."

"Somebody needs to go to Privet Drive." Remus said as he covered Mrs Dursley's head back up. "For all we know, Harry's uncle and cousin could be dead or captured.

"Yes. Yes Remus, why don't you and Sirius go. If they are alive, then bring them here or take them to St Mungo's if need be." Dumbledore said as he put his glasses back on. Remus nodded his understanding before he and Sirius left.

"Is there any chance his uncle and cousin are still alive Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It's possible. It really depends on where they were at the time of Mrs Dursley's attack. If Mr Dursley was out he is probably still alive and there is the chance that their son stayed at his school during the holidays." Dumbledore said as he stroked Fawkes absentmindedly.

"I'm going to go and check on Harry and Draco." Narcissa said decidedly as she kissed her husband on the lips before leaving the office.

"Are you ok Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he surveyed the other man. Snape didn't answer but continued to stare at the space where the box had been. "Severus?" Dumbledore asked more forcefully.

"Yes, Albus I'm fine." Snape snapped before he swept out of the door with his robes billowing out behind him.

Meanwhile, Ron and Seamus were finally emerging from the room of requirement.

"What do we say if anyone asks where we were last night?" Seamus asked as they walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well we could either tell them to mind their own business, or draw them a diagram." Ron answered before pushing the Irish boy up against the wall and placing kisses along his jaw and collarbone. "Or we could just give them a demonstration." Ron whispered huskily before snogging his boyfriend senseless.

"Shit Rem." Sirius whispered as he took in the mess of the Dursley's living room.

"Sirius, look." Remus said urgently pointing to the living room mirror that had the word 'soon' smeared across it in blood.

"Soon what?" Sirius asked his lover nervously.

"I don't know." Remus answered, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, let's check upstairs, there's nothing down here."

The two men walked together to the top of the stairs before splitting up to check the rooms.

"Sirius in here!" Remus called from one of the bedrooms. Sirius was at his side in an instant and took in the sight of Dudley's lifeless body.

"Something isn't right." Sirius said as he looked at the boy's face. "Death Eaters would have put up the Dark Mark."

"What are you saying?" Remus asked.

"I'm saying that a Death Eater didn't do this. It's got to be someone with a grudge against Harry."

"But who'd hate Harry enough to do this who isn't a Death Eater?" Remus asked as he began checking the other rooms for Harry's uncle. Sirius didn't answer, but continued to stare at Dudley's body. "His uncle's not here." Remus said once he'd searched the other rooms.

"Remus, look at his neck. Do you see the bruises?" Sirius asked.

"They look like handprints." Remus whispered. "He was strangled."

"Maybe it was the uncle." Sirius suggested

"Sirius, I know he doesn't think much of Harry, but that doesn't mean he'd murder his own wife and son."

"Then why is it he'd nowhere to be found?" Sirius asked.

"Death Eaters could have him." Remus said. Sirius shook his head in disagreement.

"I already told you Death Eaters didn't do this. This is a muggle family and a muggle killing. I say it was the uncle."

"Sirius, the head was sent by an owl."

"Maybe the uncle has a wizard accomplice."

"That still doesn't explain why he'd kill his wife and son." Remus pointed out.

"Maybe the wizard had him under the imperius curse then."

"Whatever. Come on Sirius, let's get out of here."

"Fine, but I still say this wasn't Death Eaters."

The two lovers walked back downstairs and were slightly unnerved to find that the front door was open.

"I know I shut that door." Sirius said as he exchanged a worried look with his lover. "We'd better check the living room again." Remus nodded his agreement before following the animagus into the living room with their wands drawn and held before them. "Nothing." Sirius breathed in relief.

"Sirius." Remus said in a worried tone as he pointed to the mirror. Sirius turned his head to discover that a fresh message had been added to the first. The mirror now bore the words 'very soon'.

"I don't think I like this house very much." Sirius admitted as he subconsciously moved closer to the werewolf. Remus welcomed the comfort, straining his ears to detect some sort of noise. However, his werewolf senses were met with silence other than the sound of his and Sirius' breathing.

"Maybe we should go." Remus whispered feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with the eerie atmosphere. Sirius nodded and the two men began to make their exit when the silence was broken by a sharp bang on the window which caused them to leap into one another's arms. They relaxed however when they saw the face of Arabella Figg.

After gaining the men's attention, Mrs Figg gestured frantically for them to come outside.

"What is it?" Remus asked her once they had joined her. She pointed to the roof of the Dursley's house where the Dark Mark shone clearly, even in the daylight. "We need to leave." Remus said. "The ministry will be here soon."

The werewolf and the animagus quickly followed the cat-loving squib into her house where she ushered them inside and sat them down.

"What's going on?" She asked them as Remus conjured them all some tea.

"Harry received his aunt's head in the post this morning." Remus told her as a tabby cat eyed him wearily. "The boy was strangled in his bedroom, but we found no trace of Harry's uncle."

"Well you wouldn't." Mrs Figg explained. "He left Petunia around mid-October. He moved in with his sister I believe."

"I guess that fucks up my theory." Sirius sighed as he conjured some dog biscuits to dunk in his tea. "And I guess the recently conjured Dark Mark proves that it was Death Eaters."

"Whoever sent that into the sky must have done it while we were in the house." Remus said as he frowned at the mess his partner was making with his tea and biscuits. "You didn't happen to see anything did you Arabella?" Remus asked hopefully. She sighed and shook her head in the negative.

"I'm afraid not Remus."

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Remus said, referring to the message on the mirror. "Anyway, Sirius and I should report back to Albus. Take care of yourself Arabella." Remus shook her hand farewell before he and Sirius apparated Hogsmeade before making their way back up to the school.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Draco asked his boyfriend, concerned. They were alone in Draco's room and Harry had been staring at the window for the last half an hour.

"I'm fine." Harry said in a tone of voice that was _almost _convincing.

"Harry," Draco said seriously, "You can talk to me you know."

Harry sighed before turning to face the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said sincerely as tears brimmed in his emerald green eyes. "But I can't be with you anymore. It's over."

"Don't say that." Draco pleaded tearfully. "Merlin, Harry, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated. "But it's just the way it has to be. I'll see you around maybe." Harry then made his way over to the door, but Draco stood in front of it blocking his exit. "Draco, will you please just move, you're not making this any easier." Harry complained as he tried to move past the other boy.

"You can't leave me Harry." Draco sobbed as he struggled the keep the taller boy away from the door. "You said you'd never break my heart remember, you promised."

"I know," Harry sighed guiltily. "But I'm not letting anybody else get hurt or killed because of me."

"Harry, what happened to your aunt and cousin wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Harry snapped, pushing the blonde away from him. Draco staggered but remained standing as he stared wide-eyed at the boy-who-lived.

"That's not true." Draco told him calmly.

"Yes it is!" Harry yelled with tears streaming down his face. "It's all my fault. Every man, woman and child that dies at the hands of Voldemort or his followers is all because of me. And the longer I stay here playing seeker or … having sex and getting detentions, the more people are going to die. I want more than anything to be normal Draco. I'd love to be able to spend my time playing Quidditch and making love to you or … fuck, even studying but I can't. I'm not a normal guy. I'm the boy-who-lived and I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort and I have to do it alone."

"You're not alone Harry." Draco said softly. "The order's going to help you … and I'm going to help you … and Ron, Hermione and Blaise, we're all going to help you."

"No!" Harry said forcefully. "I'm leaving Hogwarts tonight and I'm going to find Voldemort and face him on my own and this time it's going to be a fight to the death because I cannot stand to have anyone else I care about die."

"What about the people who care about you?" Draco asked angrily. "Do you think we want to see you dead? Because that's what will happen if you go!"

"Draco, I have to do this." Harry said pushing past him.

"YOU SELFISH PRICK!" Draco yelled as he began throwing books and ornaments at the dark haired teen. Harry held his arms above his head protectively as he ducked and dodged the various objects being thrown at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER? JUST GO! LEAVE! I HOPE Voldemort FUCKING KICKS YOUR UNGRATEFUL Gryffindor ASS!" Draco screamed spraying his spit everywhere.

"WELL _Snape_, IT SURE IS NICE TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!" Harry yelled back, his cheeks flushed with anger. "YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME AT ALL DO YOU?" He asked as he glared daggers at the other boy.

Draco's eyes filled with rage before he lunged at the Gryffindor and pinned him to the floor. "I FUCKING WARNED YOU POTTER!" Draco roared. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVER QUESTION MY LOVE AGAIN!"

Tears began to stream from Draco's eyes, falling softly onto the Gryffindor's face.

"I … I love you Harry." Draco declared his voice hoarse from all the shouting. "I love you so much it fucking scares me. Don't you dare leave me Harry, don't you dare."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he pulled Draco down for a kiss. "I love you Draco. I'm so sorry."

They continued to kiss passionately before shedding their clothes and making their way to Draco's bed. Harry clung to Draco desperately as the blonde eased his way inside of him. Harry winced and screwed his eyes shut at the pain searing through his previously virginal entrance.

"Look at me." Draco commanded in a whisper. Harry opened his eyes and made contact with Draco's blue ones. "I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too." Harry replied before letting out a moan as Draco hit his prostate.

"Are … you … ok?" Draco asked his lover in between kisses.

"Y-ye-yes!" Harry gasped as he wriggled and writhed beneath the blonde. "Oh sweet Merlin!" Draco sped up his movements, making sure to hit Harry's sweet spot on every thrust. "Oh … oh God that's good!"

"Thanks," Draco panted as he wrapped his fingers around Harry's member. "But you can just call me Draco."

Harry began yelling and moaning in parstletongue as he jerked his hips upward to meet Draco's thrusts.

After they had both reached their climax, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's as they both waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"I guess you do have a bit of Slytherin in you after all." Draco said with a smirk before meeting his boyfriend in another heated kiss.

* * *

_**Eek... How horrible would that be eh?? And then the whole argument :'( This chapter actually made me cry believe it or not so I have a little bone to pick with the brains behind the storyyy... Lol, but anyway...**_

_**LunaParvulus -- Lol sorry about that... But glad you liked it anyway :) Hope you like this one. Thanks for the review.**_

**_Murgy31 -- Haha now you know... Glad you liked though. Thanks for the review and hope the chapter was okayyy._**

_**keske -- She did indeed!! Lol thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.**_

_**twighlightangel61090 -- Aww sorryyy... Well here's your update anyway lol. And thanks so much, really glad the confession-y bit was alright. And glad you liked the last chapter too. Thanksss for the review and hope you liked the update -- And what was in the package of course :P Lol**_

**_Malfoys Only Chemo -- Ooh glad you liked it and yesss he knows finally. Thanks for the review and hope you liked the chapter._**

**_dmlvr84 -- Being curious is a good thing though right?? Thanks for the review. Hope you like the update._**

**_Emily Rai -- YES I'm afraid... Hope you like the chapter. And thankyou for the review._**

**_NinjaoftheDarkness -- Oh a Harry fan are ya?? Lol I'm more of a Draco person myself... :) Who doesn't like a bad boy?? Lol anyway thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter._**

**_Thankyou for reading everyone, much appreciated! Hope you all like this chapter and thanks again to our faithful reviewers... love ya all!_**

**_Oh, and I do apologise for any typos or anything... I know I've made many in the past but I really can't be bothered to read back through it :S_**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Hinkypunks xoxox_**


	29. Hero

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately) __Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Hero**

When Harry woke up the next morning he could hear the sound of running water. Wincing slightly at the dull pain in his arms, he made his way into the bathroom where Draco was showering. Harry smiled as he hears Draco singing "I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you."

Peeling off the pyjamas he'd borrowed from Draco, Harry climbed into the shower with his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." Harry greeted as he and Draco shared a peck on the lips.

"Morning." Draco replied as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the water to run down his face.

Harry reached past Draco and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He squirted some onto Draco's head before rubbing it in to his blonde hair. Harry then repeated the process with conditioner before Draco began to wash his hair for him.

"It's going to happen tonight isn't it?" Draco asked as he rinsed Harry's hair out.

"What is?" Harry asked, looking down into Draco's blue eyes, his vision blurred by both water and lack of contact lenses.

"This whole 'soon' thing that Remus and Sirius were going on about." Draco answered. "I think it's going to happen tonight, when the students come back."

Harry sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I think you're right, Draco, I guess I'd better start writing my will. Do you want my Firebolt? Or should I just give it to Ron?"

"Harry, don't joke about things like that." Draco scolded. "You're not going to die. I won't let you."

"I'm sorry, I was just … oh I don't know. Come on, let's get out." Harry said as he turned the shower off and stepped out. "Here." Harry said as he handed Draco a towel before wrapping one around himself.

"The first time we kissed I was wearing just a towel." Draco said once they were back in his bedroom.

"Yeah, I remember." Harry chuckled slightly at the memory as he pulled on a pair of Draco's silken boxers.

The two boys dressed in silence before Draco sat at his piano and played a few random notes before letting out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Harry asked from where he was reading a Quidditch mag on the bed. Draco just shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to reprimand his boyfriend for calling him 'babe'. Ditching the magazine, Harry crossed the room and sat beside Draco on the leather stool. "Draco?" Harry asked as he stroked the blonde's arm.

"I'm scared." Draco admitted in a shaky voice as he cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed of the tears that were forming.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Harry promised as he pulled the blonde into a hug and stroked his hair. "I love you." He told Draco as he placed a kiss on his head." "Everything's going to be ok, I promise."

"I'm sorry." Draco apologised as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"You don't have to apologise Draco." Harry said as he stroked the Slytherin's back. "Now, how about you play me something?" Harry asked indicating the piano. Draco smiled softly before working his fingers across the keys hard and singing for Harry.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance

Would you run and never look back

Would you cry if you saw me crying

And would you save my soul tonight

Would you tremble if I touched your lips

Would you laugh

Please tell me this

Now would you die for the one you loved

Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine

Would you lie

Would you run away

Am I in too deep

Have I lost my mind

I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Am I in too deep

Have I lost my mind

Well I don't care

You're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

And I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

And I can be your hero

"My, my. How very touching." Said a cold voice from the doorway. Together, Harry and Draco turned their heads to see Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway with his wand raised and pointing right at them.

Harry rose to his feet and stood in front of Draco protectively.

"Get out of here!" Harry demanded as he frantically cast his eyes around the room searching for his wand.

"Now, now Mr Potter," Lucius tutted. "You're in no position to be making orders. Once I've tortured and killed Draco here, I shall be handing you over to the Dark Lord. He is most looking forward to murdering you Potter and who am I to deny him what he so desperately craves? By the way, how's your aunt?"

"It was you?" Harry accused. "You killed my family!"

"I did, yes." Lucius confessed with a sinister smile. "And now I fully intend to kill mine. Step away Harry."

"Never!" harry yelled still shielding Draco.

"You Gryffindors," Lucius sighed. "You're always so dramatic. Now Potter move out of the way this instant or I will have to force you." Harry didn't move a muscle. "Very well. Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain as he crashed to the floor.

"You bastard!" Draco yelled as he picked up the stool and threw it at his father. As Lucius fell to the floor, the curse on Harry was broken and he was able to scramble over to Draco's bedside table where their wands lay.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cried, pointing his want at Lucius causing the older man's whole body to go rigid. "Come on Draco, we have to help the others." Harry said as he passed the blonde's wand over.

Once they were in the corridor, an unknown Death Eater lunged at them.

"Stupefy!" Draco said quickly before he and Harry took off down the corridor.

"What about when he wakes up?" Harry asked.

"I don't really care right now." Draco answered as he darted around a corner where Pansy was tackling two Death Eaters. Pansy stunned one of them before kneeing the other in the groin and bashing his head against a wall, leaving him unconscious.

"Pansy what's happening?" Draco asked her as he kept his eyes peeled for more Death Eaters.

"The school's under attack you moron! They snuck in when the students were coming through the gate. Most of them are still outside fighting the Order but a few of the fuckers snuck in!" Pansy told him before the three of them continued cautiously down the corridor.

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked urgently. Pansy flinched slightly at the name before telling him that there was no sign of him.

When they rounded the next corner Pansy was tackled to the floor by Fenrir Greyback. She screamed as the werewolf savagely scratched and bit at her face."

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled sending Greyback across the corridor before he kneeled beside his friend. "Pansy, Pansy are you alright?" he asked desperately as he cradled her bloody face in his lap.

Growling, Greyback climbed to his feet and made to lunge at them again but was stopped by Remus who threw him into the wall before taking his head in his hands and twisting his neck till it broke, immediately killing him.

"You … You just snapped his neck?" Harry said in total shock.

"That would be my werewolf strength." Remus told him as he knelt by Pansy and waved his wand over her face muttering some healing spells. "That's the best I can do. She needs to get to the hospital wing." Remus said as he surveyed the bite mark on her face sadly.

"I'll take her." Draco said as he lifted the sobbing girl into his arms and made his way to the hospital wing.

"Harry," Remus said as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You need to get to the Great Hall with the other students. You'll be safe there."

"No, Remus, I want to fight. I've got to fight."

"Harry, it's you they're after. You've got to hide until it's safe."

"Is anyone dead?" Harry asked, fearing the answer. "Not that I know of, but if you go out there you will be. So please, just go to the Great Hall and be safe."

"Remus," Harry said. "You're wasting your time. You know I'm going to fight."

"Fine," Remus sighed. "But if you get killed or captured I'm telling on you."

Remus led the way outside where the battle was raging ferociously between the Death Eaters and the Order and teachers, as well as a few students who had come out to help. Mostly DA members.

Remus sprang into action and took out three Death Eaters before assisting Bill who was fighting five at once.

Harry spied Blaise and Hermione out of the corner of his eye and was at their sides immediately to help.

"Harry," Hermione said as she stunned a Death Eater. "You should be inside."

"Hermione, down!" Harry warned, but it was too late. Hermione screamed and crumbled to the ground clutching her stomach where the curse had hit her. In an instant, Blaise was at her side and lifting her into his arms. "Take her to the hospital wing," Harry told him. "I'll cover for you." Blaise ran with Hermione up to the castle and Harry took out any Death Eaters who made to hex or follow them.

Blaise gasped for breath as he placed Hermione on the bed next to Pansy. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and began fussing over Hermione.

"Blaise, what happened?" Draco asked from where he was sat holding Pansy's hand.

"A curse hit her in the stomach." Blaise said as he took in the sight of Pansy's mangled face. "What happened to Pansy?"

"Greyback attacked her. She was crying and shaking so much that Pomfrey had to give her a sleeping draught."

"Will she be a werewolf?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Miss granger, Mr Zabini," Madame Pomfrey said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you've lost the baby."

Blaise sat with Hermione and held her as they cried together at the loss of their unborn child.

"I'm sorry Blaise. I'm so, so sorry." Hermione wept.

"Shh, love it's not your fault. You're ok, that's all that matters."

"But I killed out child." She sobbed.

"Don't say that. This isn't your fault." Blaise told her as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I'm really sorry guys." Draco told them both. "And I don't mean to be insensitive but we have to go back out and fight. Hermione, are you able?" Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes before grabbing her wand and standing up. "Ok, let's go."

Draco halted at the top of the staircase as he saw Lucius and the Death Eater he'd stunned earlier at the bottom of it.

Associating with mudbloods, Draco?" Lucius sneered as his piercing eyes raked over Hermione. "How despicable."

"Why don't' you go home and fuck Voldemort some more?" Draco spat venomously before he ran down the stairs and tackled his father to the ground whilst Blaise and Hermione took care of the other Death Eater. "You're a bastard!" Draco yelled as he punched Lucius in the face again and again. "I hate you! I hate! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Lucius kicked Draco off and attempted to curse him but Hermione had jumped on his back and was gagging him with the Alice band she had been wearing. After managing to throw her off, Blaise punched him down the next flight of stairs. Blaise helped Hermione and Draco up and together they ran down the stairs to where Lucius was just scrambling to his feet.

"You two go," Draco said. "I'll deal with him." Blaise and Hermione nodded before running out to rejoin the battle.

Lucius had a cut lip and a swollen eye but he managed to stand tall and face his son. The two blondes held eachother's gaze for a while with their wands raised before they acted at the same time. Both managed to dodge the other's curse before Lucius fired another one, which just grazed Draco's arm. Draco inhaled slightly as he felt the sting but fired his own hex back all the same. Lucius yelped at the burning hex but was quickly able to reverse it and send it back towards Draco who rolled out of the way just in time before running off down the corridor. Lucius tore after him dodging every now and then as Draco aimed curses at him over his shoulder.

"Cruc…" Lucius started but soon found himself flat on the floor. Draco turned around to see that Lucius had been tripped up by the Leah girl that Sirius had scared. She smiled at Draco before running away out of sight.

Lucius scrambled to his feet, glaring daggers at Draco.

"Impedimenta!" Draco bellowed before running off again.

Once he was outside he was tackled to the ground by Crabbe Senior and the wind was completely knocked out of him. The Weasley twins were close by and together they pulled the heavy wizard off and stunned him. Draco nodded his thanks before going over to help McGonagall who had just lost her wand to Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco cast a strong shield charm around the Transfiguration professor before stunning Lestrange and retrieving McGonagall's wand and handing it back to her.

Draco continued to battle random Death Eaters until he felt a blow to the back of his head, which sent him crashing to his knees.

"Draco!" Harry called as he saw his boyfriend fall.

Draco turned around to see his attacker, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, look at me darling nephew," She said in a baby voice. "He's all grown up." Bellatrix slapped him around the face before grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Let's see how loud ickle Dwaco can squeam." Bellatrix said as she raised her wand.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Son!" Said Narcissa in a dangerous voice as she pulled her sister off him. The two sisters glared at each other before Bellatrix screamed like a tribal woman and flew at her sister. Dropping their wands, they latched at one another's hair as they bit and scratched and slapped one another.

"You ok?" Harry asked Draco once he'd made his way safely over.

"I'm fine, but we should help Dean." Draco answered before they made their way over to help Dean who appeared to have broken an ankle.

"Get off me you bitch!" Narcissa yelled pushing her sister onto her back and then climbing on top of her before scratching her face.

"Go on Cissy, scratch her eyes out!" Sirius yelled encouragingly before he engaged himself in a one-on-one dual with Wormtail.

"Luna, watch out!" Ginny warned as a Death Eater approached the Ravenclaw from behind. Luna turned to face him and smiled politely as she introduced herself.

"Hello, sir, I'm Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Loony you know." The Death Eater just gaped at her in bemusement before she hit him with a full body-bind curse.

Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Narcissa's hair and dragged her through the mud before kicking her and then running back to find her wand.

Wandless and covered in mud, Narcissa rose to her feet and came face to face with her ex-husband. Lucius smacked her across the face before casting the killing curse at her. Narcissa closed her eyes waiting for the green light to hit her, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw the lifeless form of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius fighting Lucius.

"Narcissa, are you hurt?" Severus asked as he handed her wand back and helped her up.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"Black pushed Wormtail in front of the curse." Severus explained before sending a hex toward an approaching Death Eater. "Sectumsempra!"

Meanwhile, Ginny was running toward the greenhouses with Nagini snapping at her heels. She remembered Neville telling her that Truelips were fatal to any reptile. Ginny grabbed a Truelip and it changed into a snowdrop before she thrust it down the snake's throat and watched as it writhed in pain before it burnt to death.

Ginny ran back out and screamed as Bellatrix through a curse at her.

"Ginny!" Neville yelled as he and Luna ran over to where Bellatrix was advancing on her. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" Neville shouted as he aimed a hex at Bellatrix. The crazed witch dodged it before hitting him with the Cruciatus curse.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked frantically. "I can't see anything!" She yelled as she rubbed at her eyes desperately. "What's happening, I can't see!"

"Ginny, Gin?" Charlie asked in a worried voice as he gathered his sister in his arms. "She's blind." Charlie whispered to Luna as he looked at his sister's eyes.

Although she couldn't see anything, she could hear Neville's screams perfectly.

"Neville!" Ginny cried. "Leave him alone you psycho bitch!" Neville gasped and panted as the curse was lifted.

"You scream as beautifully as your father did." Bellatrix taunted with perverse glee.

Neville stood to his feet and glared at her in hatred.

"Say goodbye, Longbottom." Bellatrix said.

"Goodbye." Neville said as his hand gripped tighter on his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Neville yelled, sending a flash of green light at his parents' torturer. Bellatrix Lestrange's mad laughter sounded for the last time before she fell to the ground, dead.

"Nev … Neville?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Charlie Weasley just gaped at the boy, hardly able to believe what had just happened. "Neville?" Ginny asked again.

"I'm here." Neville answered as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can't see anything." Ginny mumbled pathetically as she leaned into his touch.

"Don't worry Gin, we can fix that." Neville left Ginny with Charlie and Luna before heading toward the greenhouses. He immediately located the Truelips and grabbed a handful before returning to his girlfriend's side. "Hold still." Neville said softly before he rubbed the Truelips gently across her eyelids. "Open your eyes, love."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and was relieved to find her vision was as it was before Bellatrix had hexed her.

"Can you see?" Charlie asked her as he turned her face towards his so he could look at her eyes. She nodded before looking past him to where Bellatrix's dead body was. Ginny swallowed before returning her gaze to her boyfriend's. Neville averted his eyes to the ground, ashamed at what he'd done. He was a murderer.

Neville stood up and ran off to the forbidden forest when he threw up the contents of his stomach before collapsing against a tree and crying his heart out.

Ginny wanted to run after him but Charlie wouldn't let her.

Most of the Death Eaters had run away by now but Seamus was still fighting with one. He screamed as the Cruciatus curse was cast at him.

"Seamus!" Ron cried desperately as he ran over and knocked the Death Eater to the floor and pulled his mask off. A chill ran up Ron's spine as he looked down at the face of his brother. "Percy! You bastard!" Ron screamed as he raised a fist to hit him.

"Ron, don't." Seamus said as he looked at Percy's eyes. "It's not his fault." Seamus said as he pointed at Percy's eyes. Ron looked at them carefully and could tell that Percy was not acting of his own free will.

"Mum, dad!" Ron called and his parents came rushing over along with Bill and Dumbledore. "Percy's being held under the Imperius curse." Ron moved off of his brother but soon regretted it when Percy aimed a hex at him.

"Stupefy!" Bill said calmly aiming his wand at Percy. "We should get him to the hospital wing and have him strapped down till we can find a way to break he curse."

"No need." Dumbledore said before kneeling beside Percy and waking him up. Percy tried to struggle but Dumbledore held him down firmly and muttered something under his breath. Percy stilled for a moment before bursting into tears and muttering apologies.

"Oh, Percy!" Molly cried as she swept her son into a bone-crushing hug.

"Now that all the Death Eaters have gone, it's safe to let the students out of the great hall. Dumbledore said. "If you could ensure that everyone who was injured gets to the hospital win that would be most helpful."

"Come on Percy darling, let's get you checked over." Molly said as she led her son inside.

Did anybody on our side die?" Seamus asked. A cry from Harry gave him his answer.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled tearfully. "Hagrid, wake up, please wake up!" Harry begged as he shook the half-giant's body.

"Harry," Sirius said gently as he pulled him off. "He's gone."

"No, no he can't be dead!" Harry cried as he clung to his godfather. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault." Sirius told him sternly. "That arm looks broken to me, you need the hospital wing."

"I don't want to leave him on his own." Harry whispered as he kneeled beside Hagrid's enormous body along with Fang who was whimpering.

"You get yourself looked after Harry." Charlie said as he knelt beside his once favourite member of staff at Hogwarts. "Me and Fang will stay with him." Charlie said as he stroked Fang behind the ears.

With a little more persuasion from Draco, Harry relented and allowed himself to be steered toward the hospital wing.

Luckily, nobody in the hospital wing was in a life threatening condition. Most people had only suffered the odd bumps and bruises. Dean had already had his ankle healed and was at Pansy's bedside waiting for her to wake up.

Sirius had cracked a few ribs – a souvenir from Lucius before he'd run away – which Remus tended to whilst Pomfrey mended Harry's arm.

By the looks of things, Kingsley had a broken nose, which Tonks seemed to be making worse before Narcissa took over.

"Miss Granger, if I may I would like to check you over again." Pomfrey said once she'd put Harry's arm in a sling. Hermione nodded and let the medi-witch examine her. "Well, Miss Granger, I'm happy to say there's no lasting damage and you will still be able to have children in the future."

"What do you mean in the future?" Ron asked, "She's pregnant now."

"I had a miscarriage, Ron." Hermione said quietly, yet somehow the whole room heard.

"Oh, my poor Hermione!" Molly wailed as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

Hermione cried into Molly's shoulder for a while before she and Blaise left to grieve for their loss in private.

Once Pomfrey had fussed over everyone, the Order and the Weasleys left. There was now a group of people around Pansy waiting for her to wake up.

When she did wake, Pomfrey began fussing over her at once and shooed everyone out apart from Dean, Draco and Remus.

"Hi princess." Dean said once Pomfrey had gone into her office.

"Don't look at me!" Pansy shrieked as she pulled the covers up over her face. "Just get out. All of you!"

"Just give her some time." Remus told the two boys, indicating for them to leave.

"It'll be alright, Pans." Draco said before he and Dean left.

"I'm a werewolf now aren't I?" Pansy asked tearfully as she dropped the covers from her face. Remus nodded as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Pansy welcomed the warmth, the werewolf inside her sensing the presence of another. "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. "When we change, will it hurt?"

"Every time." Remus answered honestly.

"Draco, darling how is Pansy?" Narcissa asked as he and Dean stepped out of the hospital wing.

"She doesn't want visitors right now." Draco said sadly.

"Where is Longbottom?" Severus asked finally noticing his absence.

"He ran into the forest." Ginny said. "After he killed Bellatrix and restored my eyesight he ran into the forest."

"But Neville hates the forest." Harry said. "He shouldn't be out there, we need to find him."

"Severus, you go." Narcissa commanded.

"But Neville hates Snape." Ron said.

"Neville's in a very fragile state right now, Severus may be the best person to talk to him, he can understand what he's going through."

"You will bring him back wont you sir?" Ginny asked.

"Of course he will." Narcissa answered for him before he swept away with his cloak – as usual – billowing out behind him.

"I must ask him how he does that one day." Dumbledore said before he headed to his office.

When Severus located Neville, the Gryffindor was still sat against the same tree he'd vomited and cried by. As Severus kneeled down to Neville's level he saw a pale and frightened tear-stained face.

"You can't sit here forever Mr Longbottom." Severus said. Neville wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I feel sick." Neville whispered in a shaky voice. "I'm a murderer."

"So am I." Severus said. "But I'm not choosing to hide in the forest like a coward. You're a Gryffindor Longbottom, you shouldn't be hiding like this."

"I'm not hiding." Neville protested.

"No?" Severus asked sarcastically. "What is it you're doing then?" Neville simply shrugged his shoulders. "You're not evil if that's what you're thinking."

"But I killed her." Neville whispered looking at his wand that had aided him in his crime. "I used an unforgivable."

"That doesn't make you a bad person." Severus told him, as he mentally cringed at the fact he was quoting what Harry had said to him. Bellatrix was an evil psychopath and she would have killed you given the chance.

"But I killed her." Neville repeated. Severus groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose. "My parents would be so disappointed in me if they could understand what I'd done."

"Neville," Severus said gently as he tried not to gag at the thought of using his first name. "You're father was an auror. One of the best. He killed a few Death Eaters to save his own neck too. So has Professor Dumbledore as well as Black, Lupin and myself. Harry will also have to kill the Dark Lord one day. Killing someone isn't easy for a good person. It took a lot of courage for you to stand up to that pathetic excuse for a woman. Yes, you killed her, but that's a hell of a lot braver than giving up and letting her kill you. You were a true Gryffindor today and I know your parents would have been proud. As it is, I'm incredibly proud. You're a hero in your own right Neville Longbottom." Severus said as he rose to his feet. "Now, Miss Weasley is waiting for you and I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes if I fail to bring you back."

Neville smiled before standing up and walking back up to the castle with his potions Professor.

"Thank you sir." Neville said once they were at the doors.

"Don't mention it Longbottom … Ever!" Severus said warningly.

"You aren't really a cold-hearted bastard are you sir." Neville said with a grin.

"Tell no-one." Severus said before sweeping away to the dungeons.

* * *

_**Heyyy guys! So sorry for the wait... We had a few minor disagreements about the character deaths :(**_

_**But anyway, thanks for reading and hope it was worth the wait.Let us know what you think of the deaths...**_

**_keske - I dont get it... Lol haven't seen that one! But erm... glad you were intrigued or whatever? Lol thanks for the review!_**

_**Murgy31 - Aww thanks! My fellow Hinkypunk shall be pleased! Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too**_

_**tilly-tally-tease - Yeah I know! Lol and Ron and Seamus are just awesome lol! Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Malfoys Only Chemo - Good! Glad you liked it! Erm... It actually made me very upset too! Actually, it would be pretty interesting to hear haha! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Emily Rai - Lolll...It makes sense but it doesn't make sense? No I get what you mean... I think! Glad you liked it though and hope you liked this chapter too...**_

_**Torment of prophecy - Really? Wow thanks! Glad you like the story so far! Have you really had nothing bad to say so far? We love you!! Lol... Sorryyy to keep you waiting for the update after all those pleases! Now I feel guilty! hope it was worth the wait though. And I hope i get to read your feedback for this one tooo :)**_

**_acid rain 13 - Lol nope he wasn't! Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the update._**

_**NinjaoftheDarkness - Oh ok fairynuffff!! Haha thanks for the review, hope you liked!**_

_**EmoNekoNinja - Yeah they do... But without the problems there wouldn't really be much of a story would there lol Thanks for the review!!**_

_**Katsy17 - Thanks! glad you liked and hope you like this one too**_

**_PENGUIN2006MASTER - Haha innuendo is always good! I know lol Thanks for the review and hope you liked!_**

_**ga-4-ever - Hermione WAS pregnant... No she didn't but that is the way of the Death Eaters I'm afraid! But yeah I agree with the Harry part! Very stupid but it's what he's like. Thanks for the review!**_

_**skrybspryt - Aww thanks so much! Glad you liked it so far... Here's the update and jope you like it. Thanks for the review!**_

_**sooo ella 14 - Ooh thanks! That's quite reassuring actually, given how much goes on during the chapters! Thanks for the review and hope you liked the update.**_

_**HarrylovesDraco - Glad you liked it! Yeah it was a bit... My fellow Hinkypunk is very talented xD Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update.**_

_**twighlightangel61090 - Chaptet eh? Lol thanks very much, so glad you liked it. Was the house part ok? Sure? Haha thanks for the chapter and hope you liked the update!!**_

_**Thanks again for reading everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter and can't wait to read the feedback from you ace reviewers out there!**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Hinkypunks xoxox**_


	30. After The Attack

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately) __Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**After the Attack**

After the attack, Dumbledore cancelled all lessons for the following week to give the students time to relax.

Since the attack, Pansy had refused to leave her room and only allowed Remus to enter. They had formed an attachment to one another based on their furry little problem. Although Pansy was quick to accept her new condition of being a werewolf, she couldn't bear to look upon her own face and had smashed the mirrors in her room in anger.

Both Hermione and Blaise were quieter than usual and were still mourning the loss of their child.

After his conversation in the forest with Snape, Neville had gained a thick air of confidence that nobody had really seen before. He'd also developed a new strut that signified power and people moved out of his way as he made his way through the corridors. People who used to bully him hassled him no more and girls flocked to him, eager to gain the attention of Neville Longbottom – Hogwarts' new most eligible bachelor who didn't prefer the company of their own sex.

However, Neville showed no interest in any girl except Ginny and their relationship was now stronger than ever.

"How do you put up with it, Gin?" Hermione asked, referring to the girls who were all flirting with Neville across the room.

"I trust him." Ginny said simply as she flicked through her copy of the _Quibbler. _"And besides, I've taken to slipping some of Fred and George's stuff into their food and drink."

Harry, Ron and Seamus all laughed whilst Hermione simply shook her head.

As they laughed, the portrait hole opened to admit Dean who walked over to them before slumping onto a chair looking utterly defeated.

"She still wont see you?" Seamus asked his friend sympathetically.

"No." Dean answered. "She won't see anyone besides Lupin. She wouldn't even let Dumbledore in, she told him to piss off and go fuck his goat-loving brother."

"I'm sure she'll come around soon." Hermione told him kindly.

"I don't know, she's pretty stubborn. It took her months to admit she liked me and for us to get together. She'll probably refuse to go to lessons next week."

"She can't hide forever." Hermione said. "She'll come out soon. Blaise and Draco are going to try talking to her today and if they have no luck there's still Remus."

"I know she'll come out eventually." Dean said. "But I don't think she'll want to see me. She doesn't even answer when I try speaking to her through the door. She yells at Dumbledore and any Slytherins but not at me. When I'm there, she's just silent, she doesn't even bother to tell me to suck off. No matter how much I beg for her to open the door or tell her I love her, she just stays silent."

"Maybe she's silent because she's listening." Hermione suggested. Dean just shrugged his shoulders looking utterly hopeless.

"I … I think I'm losing her guys." Dean whispered as a few tears fell from his eyes. Seamus was at his best friend's side in an instant and wrapped his arms around him carefully.

"Hey, don't cry … don't cry." Seamus soothed as he stroked his friend's back. "It's gonna be ok. I promise." Seamus placed a kiss on his friend's cheek as he let the other boy cry on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Blaise had abandoned his attempts to convince Pansy to come out of her room, leaving Draco to try and persuade her single-handedly.

"Come on, Pans." Draco pleaded as he sat with his back against her bedroom door. "Come for a walk with me, the fresh air will do you good." Pansy merely growled in response. "For fuck sake Pansy, you're behaving like a stuck-up spoilt brat."

"Takes one to know one!" Pansy yelled savagely from the other side of the door. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned slightly.

"You can't hide forever, Pansy." Draco called to her through the door.

"Just leave me alone." Pansy whined.

"If you come out I'll let you give Blaise a make-over."

"Just go away, Draco!" Pansy yelled.

"Come out here and make me." Draco challenged.

"No!" Pansy shrieked. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Liar." Draco stated calmly as he admired his fingernails; he had let Ginny paint them black the day before and he found he quite liked the look. "You don't want anybody to see you."

"Well what do you expect?" Pansy asked angrily. "I'm like a female version of Mad-eye Moody!"

"Oh, I didn't realise you were a girl." Draco said.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Draco Malfoy Snape possibly someday Potter, you're trying to piss me off enough so I'll come out there and bat your brains out."

"Is it working?" Draco asked, letting her get away with calling him Malfoy just this once.

"No, so just piss off!" She replied.

"Pansy," Draco sighed, trying to take a different approach. "I've already seen your scars and so has everybody else that cares about you. And we still care about you Pansy, no matter what, and if anyone gives you any grief they'll have to answer to me."

"But I'm ugly." Pansy sobbed. Draco licked his lips before singing.

"You are, so beautiful, to me.

You are, so beautiful, to me.

Can't you see?

You're everything I hope for,

And you're everything I need.

Oh you are, so beautiful, to OW!" Draco moaned in pain as Pansy opened the door causing him to fall back and hit his head. "Give me a hug you." Draco said as he stood up and embraced his fellow Slytherin. "You ready to go talk to that Gryffindor of yours?" Draco asked.

"Not just yet." Pansy answered as she wiped away her tears.

"Well at least come with me to find Blaise. You can give him a make-over if you want, I'll let you."

"Alright." Pansy agreed as a smirk crept onto her face. "You take out his legs and I'll strap his arms down before I get my make-up." Draco nodded his head in agreement before leading the way to find Blaise as a smirk of his own spread across his face.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Dean had finally stopped crying and had decided to go for a walk with Seamus.

"Do you really think they'll get back together?" Ginny asked. "I don't know." Hermione said sadly. "Pansy's going to be feeling very insecure for a long time."

"But Dean really cares about her," Ron said. "She's bound to take him back. I mean, she wasn't much to look at before but now her face is all mangled she's bound to take any guy she can get."

"Not everything is about looks Ronald!" Hermione snapped as she threw a cushion at him. Ron's keeper abilities helped him to catch the cushion.

"It's always about looks 'Mione." Ron said as he threw the cushion back.

"You know Ron, sometimes you are just so unbelievably shallow." Hermione said grumpily after being hit in the face with the cushion.

"Well, it's true." Ron said defensively. "I mean look at us. You're with Blaise who is incredibly cute and nicely muscled. You yourself are quite beautiful now your teeth have been fixed and your hair's under control. And Harry and Draco are both good-looking blokes. And Ginny's with Neville who happens to be Mr. Popular right now."

"I was with Neville long before that." Ginny said sounding affronted. "And what about Seamus?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips. "Are you only with him because of his looks?"

"Of course not, I love Shay for his personality but if he wasn't as gorgeous as he is I wouldn't have got with him in the first place."

"You're pathetic." Ginny huffed before crossing the room to save Neville from his adoring fan girls.

"Well, it's true." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ronald," Hermione said, "For the love of Merlin, never say any of that to Seamus."

"Or to anyone else." Harry chipped in.

"In fact, maybe you should just stop talking altogether?" Hermione said before she headed up to her room.

"What did I say?" Ron asked looking at Harry blankly.

"You know what mate, it's a good thing you're gay because you really don't understand women." Harry said with a slight grin on his lips.

"Well it's a good thing you're gay because you … erm … you make girls cry when you kiss them." Ron retaliated mockingly. Harry just laughed. "Come on mate, fancy a game of chess?" Ron asked. Harry nodded before he and Ron set up the pieces.

"Hey, who's winning?" Hermione asked a good half-hour later when she'd come back down.

"Who d'ya think?" Harry asked rhetorically as he pondered over his next move. "Knight to E5." Ron grinned broadly before taking the knight with his queen as well as putting Harry in checkmate. "Oh come on." Harry whined, as his king was smashed to bits.

"I win again." Ron said triumphantly. "And now I'm starving so let's go eat."

"Don't you ever stop thinking about your stomach?" Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes. Ron just ignored her as he led the way to the great hall.

Part way through dinner Draco and Blaise made a dramatic entrance with Pansy behind them. The two Slytherin boys were wearing bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Blaise was dressed in a green mini-skirt with a glittery silver halter-top and matching high-heeled shoes. Draco was wearing a short pink dress, which tied around the neck and showed off his back, with a pair of pink stilettos to match.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Hermione said as she watched them sit down at the Slytherin table.

"What's sweet about your boyfriend being a transvestite?" Lavender asked.

"They're doing it to draw attention away from Pansy." Hermione said with a slight edge to her tone.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" Dean asked.

"Not now." Hermione advised. "It would cause a scene and she doesn't need to have everyone staring at her right now."

"I guess you're right." Dean said as he poked at his food with his fork. "I'm not really that hungry. I'll see you later."

"I'd better go after him." Seamus said as he swallowed down the last of his food. "See you later." Seamus said as he kissed Ron goodbye.

After Harry had finished his pudding, he made eye contact with Draco and signalled for him to hurry up. Draco rolled his eyes before taking a final bite of his chocolate cake and joining the Gryffindor outside the Great Hall.

"Nice dress." Harry said. Draco glared before setting off for his bedroom, Harry not far behind him. "Your butt looks really good in it."

"Potter, my butt looks good in everything." Draco said arrogantly as he began swaying his as he walked.

"I'm amazed how well you're able to walk in high-heels." Harry commented as he watched Draco wiggling his ass as he walked.

"Pansy used to make us play dress-up all the time, that's all." Draco snapped as he opened his bedroom door.

"I was only teasing, Draco." Harry said softly. "Are you gonna invite me in or not?"

"I don't see why I should."

"Maybe I should sleep in my own bed tonight then."

"Maybe you should. Goodnight Potter." Draco said before shutting the door in Harry's face.

"Oh, come on Draco," Harry called through the door. "We both know you want me in there."

"Fine," Draco said as he opened the door and let Harry in. "But only because I'm horny." Harry grinned before kissing his lipstick covered mouth.

"How do you get out of this thing?" Harry asked as he tugged at the dress.

"I'll do it you moron." Draco said affectionately before stepping back from Harry and reaching round the back of his neck to untie the dress and letting it fall to his feet, revealing his naked body.

"No underwear, Draco?" Harry asked as he moved closer to the blonde. "That's a little naughty isn't it?"

"Well I am a Slytherin." Draco said with a smirk as he undressed harry. Draco kneeled at Harry's feet as he took his boxers off and threw them out the way.

Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's hard member and placed a delicate kiss on the head before licking down to the base and back up to the tip. Harry moaned appreciatively a hand on his waist.

"Sorry." Harry apologised. "Maybe we should move to the bed, that way I wont fall."

"That good am I?" Draco asked with a proud smirk as Harry lay on his back on the bed.

"What can I say, you knock me off my feet."

"You do realise how corny that sounded?" Draco asked as he crawled on top of his boyfriend.

"There's nothing wrong with being corny." Harry defended. "According to Luna, Hinkypunks really like corny stuff."

Draco just rolled his eyes as he traced kisses down Harry's chest before reaching lower and placing a soft kiss on Harry's inner thigh before taking the Gryffindor's erection into his mouth. Harry groaned and snaked his hands into Draco's hair as the Slytherin sucked Harry junior.

As Harry was reaching completion, Draco pulled away making Harry whimper.

"Tease." Harry whined. Draco just smirked as he ran his hands across Harry's chest and stomach before taking one of his nipples into the warm cavern of his mouth. Harry giggled slightly as Draco's tongue darted across the hard nub.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered as he kissed his way up his neck.

"I love you too." Harry replied before flipping their positions so that he was on top of Draco.

The blonde gasped slightly in surprise before moaning in pleasure as Harry ground their hips together causing their erections to touch. Harry parted Draco's lips with his own and slipped his tongue in while he trailed a hand up Draco's thigh. Draco broke the kiss and placed his hands on either side of Harry's face.

"I wasn't really mad with you earlier. You know that right?" Draco asked as he looked up into those emerald orbs.

"I know." Harry said as he smiled down at the Blonde. "Here, get them nice and wet." Harry said gently as he slipped three of his fingers into the Slytherin's mouth. Draco maintained eye contact as he sucked the Gryffindor's fingers. Once he was satisfied they were wet enough he let them out, a trail of saliva lingering on his lips.

Draco spread his legs as Harry slowly inserted the first digit. Draco adjusted quickly and Harry was soon adding a second. Harry used a scissoring motion to stretch him wider before adding his third finger. Draco bucked his hips and groaned when Harry hit his sweet spot.

Harry removed his fingers before slowly pushing his cock inside. Draco whimpered slightly from the pain, but the pain was soon forgotten as Harry began moving and the pleasure kicked in.

"I love you so much Draco." Harry panted as he moved in and out of his lover. "Oh, baby you feel so good."

Draco moaned before flipping them over so that he was straddling Harry.

"Oh Draco." Harry grunted as he placed his hands on Draco's hips helping the blonde to impale himself on his shaft again and again.

"Har-Harry." Draco sighed breathlessly. "You're so amazing … I love you."

Harry flipped their positions back and seized Draco's lips in a fierce kiss as he thrust in and out of him.

"Harry I'm gonna … I'm gonna … yes … yes … oh Harry … OH HARRY!" Draco cried as he reached his climax. Harry followed shortly after him and rest his forehead against Draco's as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. "Wow." Draco sighed as Harry pulled out of him.

"Thanks." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist. "Can I stay the night?" Harry asked as he kissed the Slytherin's neck.

"You don't have to ask you know. You're always welcome."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Draco answered, nodding. "You could keep some spare clothes and stuff here. I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry said grinning.

"So would I." Draco replied before giving Harry a goodnight kiss and settling down for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Hiya guys... Sorry for the big wait! But hope it was worth it. **

**ams71080 -- Aww cheeeers!! So glad one of our new reviewers likes it and reviews lol :D Hope you like the update.**

**Malfoys Only Chemo -- Thankyouu! Haha yeah Snape's lovely really. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.**

**skrybspryt -- Glad you liked the chapter! And yeah sorry, I forgot to say what he song was and who by... (It was Hero by Enrique Iglesias btw!) Thanks so much for the review. Hope you liked this chapter...**

**HarrylovesDraco -- Thanks... Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review. Here's the update for ya.**

**Miss. DeBlanc -- Yeah I'm really sorry I didn't say what it was. Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Haha didn't even notice that but thanks! Lol thanks for the review and hope you liked the update.**

**tilly-tally-tease -- I know :( Poor guys. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update.**

**Emily Rai -- Aww thankyou!! Glad you liked it. Battle scene ok yeah? Here's the update, thanks for the review, hope you liked.**

**PENGUiN2006MASTER -- Yeah, they are still together... Why?? Lol. Hope you liked the update.**

**Dark-Light 92 -- Join the club. Lol don't worry, all will be revealed. :D Thanks for the review and hope you liked.**

**NinjaoftheDarkness -- Haha that would be pretty good but kinda mean at the same time lol. Thanks for the review and hope you liked the update.**

**ga-4-ever -- Yeah it's pretty mean. But... it happened for a reason I guess. Not the time to be preggers. :) Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Torment of prophecy -- Ooh thanks... was a little worried about character deaths tbh. Haha yeah, but don't ya just love Snape?! That's ok, you're reviewing now and that's all that matters xD Thanks for the review and really hope you liked the update.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone. Hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the wait again.**

**Hugs,**

**Hinkypunks xoxox **


	31. Goodnight Miss Granger

_Disclaimer_: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately) _Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction… _

**Goodnight Miss Granger**

At 6.30 in the morning, Draco's alarm clock sounded, effectively waking up the Slytherin and his Gryffindor boyfriend.

Grumbling, Draco reached for the alarm clock and threw it across the room.

"Happy Valentine's day love." Harry said as he propped himself up on his elbow. Draco mumbled something incoherent before pulling the covers over his head. "You know you're as bad as Ron sometimes." Harry joked.

"'S too early." Draco complained as he cuddled up to his boyfriend.

"Come on," Harry said gently. "It's time to wake up."

"Don't wanna, can't make me." Draco replied stubbornly. Harry sighed before slipping out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Draco it's time for breakfast." Harry said as he shook the other boy's shoulder gently. "Come on babe, get up."

"Leave me alone." Draco whined.

"Right, that's it." Harry said before pulling the quilt off and tickling the other boy mercilessly.

"Ahhhhh!" Draco screamed as he flailed his arms and legs about. "Harry stop it … I'm getting up just … ahh – that tickles … stop it!" Harry relented and watched as the blonde pulled on a clean pair of boxers. "Quit staring at my ass, Potter." Draco said as he pulled on his school trousers. "You have to earn such a privilege."

"Oh yeah, and how do I do that?" Harry asked in amusement as he continued to watch his boyfriend dress.

"Well," Draco said as he straddled the Gryffindor on his bed. "You could start by saying how sorry you are for disrupting my beauty sleep and then you can tell me how incredible I am and how much you love me and later on tonight you can give me a strip tease." Draco was pleased to see Harry blush slightly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but we do have school today." Harry said as he helped Draco fix his tie. "And you are without doubt the most incredible guy to ever walk the earth. You're smart, devastatingly handsome, very, very naughty and I love you more than anything."

"You're not so bad yourself." Draco replied before kissing the green-eyed boy. "Come on, time for breakfast."

"I'll see you in Transfiguration." Harry said before going to sit at the Gryffindor table whilst Draco sat between Pansy and Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"I love you more." Seamus said to Ron as they fed each other their breakfast.

"No, I love you more." Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.

"No, I love you more." Seamus said gazing at the redhead fondly.

"No, I love-"

"Alright, we get it, you're both queer, just shut up already!" Little Framey snapped.

"Aww, what's the matter Frame, no Valentines?" Lavender Brown teased.

"Shut up you hussy!" The first year snarled as he threw his pumpkin juice in her face.

Amongst Lavender's shrieks of outrage there were a number of wolf-whistles as Neville entered the room.

"Happy Valentine's day, Gin." Neville greeted as he sat next to his girlfriend and presented her with a neatly wrapped gift.

Ginny smiled as she removed the paper and blushed furiously as she saw what was inside and quickly hid it inside her school bag.

"No pressure." Neville whispered gently. "I also got you this." He told her as he held up a simple silver necklace with the letter 'G' hanging from it. Ginny smiled brightly as he fastened it around her neck; she'd seen it in Hogsmeade but hadn't had the money to buy it, she thought it was so sweet that he'd remembered.

"Thanks Nev. Are you going to open those?" Ginny asked, indicating the large pile of cards that had been delivered in front of him.

"There's only one card I want to open." Neville said as he scanned the envelopes for Ginny's handwriting.

"Hey 'Mione, can you lend me a quill?" Harry asked as he finished his toast. Hermione passed him a quill, not taking her eyes off the book she was currently reading. Harry thanked her before scribbling a quick note on a scrap piece of parchment and then screwing it up and throwing it at Draco.

The blonde scowled as the paper hit him and sent harry a glare before opening it up. The note read:

_Roses are read,_

_Thorny as well,_

_When I think of you,_

_I get horny as hell._

Draco met Harry's gaze and they shared a smile as they remembered their Herbology lesson back in September when Harry had said those very words to him. Draco dug out his own quill and wrote his own message before throwing the note back, hitting Harry square in the face.

Harry opened the note and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he read what Draco had written.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord. –

_It was me who sent you a singing Valentine back in second year, not Ginny. P.S. You've got toothpaste on your chin._

Harry wiped his chin clean before making eye contact with Draco again. Draco gazed back at him lovingly before mentally berating himself for behaving like such a girl; nevertheless he continued to make goo-goo eyes at the boy-who-lived for the remainder of breakfast.

...

When lunchtime came, Pansy found herself being dragged into an empty classroom by Dean.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Pansy yelled furiously as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Pansy, just hear me out." Dean pleaded as he made to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Pansy growled, slapping his hand away.

"I want us to be a couple again." Dean said bluntly as he handed her a sketchbook.

"What's this?" Pansy asked refusing to meet his eye.

"My sketchbook. I want you to look at it." Dean answered. Pansy opened the book and flicked through the pages. Most of the drawings were of her; some she noticed were of her at age 11.

"You drew pictures of me in our first year?" Pansy asked as she admired the drawing.

"The first time I saw you I just knew I had to draw you." Dean said as he smiled at her.

"But why?" she asked as she continued turning the pages.

"Because you're my princess." Dean told her. Pansy almost smiled but then she came across a sketch of herself with her scarred face.

"I'm not a princess." She said sorrowfully. "I'm a werewolf."

"I don't care about that. You're still my girl." Dean made to touch her again but she stepped away.

"I'm too dangerous." Pansy told him, handing the book back and turning to leave.

"Bite me." Dean said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What?" She asked incredulously as she turned back to face him.

"Bite me." Dean repeated fixing her with an intense stare. "Make me a werewolf too."

"You're serious." Pansy said as she stared at him as if he were mad. "Have you gone insane?"

"Pansy I love you, and if being a werewolf is the only way to convince you to take me back then that's what I'll do."

"I'm not biting you Dean." Pansy told him.

"Fine, I'll get Lupin to do it." Dean said before heading to the door.

"Don't be an idiot." Pansy scoffed as she grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Do you really love me?" She asked in a hopeful whisper.

"More than anything." He replied, bringing their foreheads together and running a hand through her hair.

"But why?" The Slytherin asked as she revelled in his touch.

"Because I've met you." Dean answered before engaging her in a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Pansy said before they made their way hand-in-hand to the Great Hall.

...

After saying goodbye to Ginny, Neville joined his dorm-mates, Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Pansy to walk to their afternoon Potions class.

"I'm so glad you two are back together." Seamus told Dean and Pansy. "I hated having to see you two miserable."

"Well, Seamus, my Irish friend, our sweet Pansy has always had an obsession with the hormonal teenage angst stuff. Right Pans?" Draco said as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh I have not!" Pansy said as they lined up outside Snape's classroom.

"Whatever you say, Pans." Draco replied before leading the way inside.

The class silenced instantly as Snape made his usual dramatic entrance. However, on this particular afternoon there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Draco cringed as graphic images entered his mind of how his mother could have put said smile on his stepfather's face.

The class divided into pairs and began working on their Potions assignments.

"So what did Blaise get you?" Harry asked Hermione as he sliced their daisy roots.

"He bought me roses and chocolates and he got me the cutest little teddy bear and a few romance novels; he said I should read some fiction for a change. He's so thoughtful." Hermione answered with a beaming smile.

"It's good to see you smile again." Harry said gently. "I've missed it."

...

Once all the students had entered the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore stood to his feet and called for everyone's attention.

"If I may have your attention before we all become too befuddled by out excellent feast, one of our sixth year boys would like to sing a song. Over to you Mister Snape." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled more than ever.

Draco rose from the Slytherin table and seated himself on the Gryffindor table in front of Harry with his step-dad's guitar in hand.

The two boys shared a smile before Draco began strumming the guitar and opened his mouth to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God were together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

The hall burst into applause as Draco finished and there were many wolf-whistles and catcalls as Harry pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

...

Once dinner had finished, Ron collected his broomstick from Gryffindor tower before meeting Seamus by the Quidditch pitch.

"Hi, Shay." Ron said as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Hi." Seamus replied sounding a little nervous. "Are you sure this is safe?" Seamus asked indicating the broom.

"Course I am. Trust me mate." Ron said confidently as he mounted the broom. "Right, now climb on in front of me." Ron instructed. Seamus let out a shaky breath before straddling the broom in front of his boyfriend and gripping the handle tightly. "Relax." Ron whispered as he wrapped one arm securely around Seamus' waist.

Ron kicked off and flew them up in the air. Seamus screamed in enjoyment as they soared through the sky.

"This is amazing!" Seamus squealed feeling like he was in a scene from 'Aladdin'.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Ron asked as they landed safely back on the ground.

"Ron it was fantastic. Thank you so much." Seamus said as he flung his arms around the taller boy's neck. Ron banished his broomstick back to the dorm before picking his boyfriend up and swinging him around.

The two boys laughed together as they got dizzier and dizzier until Ron overbalanced and they fell to the floor.

"You ok?" Seamus asked as he looked at the redhead beneath him.

"Never better." Ron replied grinning. "I can see like five Seamus'." Seamus laughed before kissing the other boy.

"How many do you see now?" Seamus asked once he'd pulled away.

"Just the one." Ron answered. "And that's really all I need." Seamus smiled before they kissed again and ran their hands up one another's shirts. Seamus ground their hips together and gasped as Ron's hands cupped his ass.

"I want you." Seamus breathed as he nibbled on Ron's ear. Ron moaned in response before they helped each other to stand up and Ron carried Seamus bridal style over to the quidditch showers.

"Oh, Shay I love you so much." Ron said as he undressed the Irish boy.

"I love you too." Seamus replied as he removed Ron's clothing and admired his naked body.

Ron pushed Seamus against the wall and the Irish boy hissed slightly at the contact of the cold tiles. Ron blushed upon seeing Seamus' red thong that bore the words 'Weasley is my king' in gold letters.

"You like?" Seamus asked as he saw where his boyfriend's eyes were.

"I love." Ron answered. "But if I really am your king, you should be on your knees."

Seamus smiled somewhat shyly before kneeling before Ron and welcoming his engorged member into his mouth, not forgetting to pay his respects to the Weasley jewels. Ron braced his hands on the tiled wall and moaned as Seamus worked his magic.

Before Ron could reach climax, Seamus pulled away and stood back up.

"Bloody hell, Shay, don't tease me." Ron whimpered as he watched his lover step out of the thong. As they met in another passionate kiss, Seamus turned the shower on and the hot water cascaded over their naked bodies. "Gods, I love you." Ron whispered as he reached for the soap.

...

Meanwhile, another Weasley by the name of Ginny was in the room of requirement with her boyfriend Neville.

"You know we don't have to do this?" Neville said softly. "If you're not ready I can wait."

"It's ok." Ginny said as she took the handcuffs, whipped cream and condoms out of her schoolbag. "I want to."

Neville smiled before kissing her softly and then slowly undressing her. Ginny blushed slightly as her boyfriend saw her naked for the first time.

"You're beautiful." Neville whispered before shyly removing his own clothes.

"So that's the difference." Ginny mumbled to herself as Neville removed his pants. Ginny swallowed as she gaped at it. Although she was inexperienced and had never seen a male's penis before, she knew enough to know that Neville was huge. "How will it all fit?" Ginny wondered.

Neville kissed her again and encouraged her to lie down. Before going any further, Ginny reached for the box on condoms. After two failed attempts, they managed to successfully put a condom on.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked again as he looked down at her.

"I'm sure." Ginny told him confidently as she pulled his into a kiss. Neville responded enthusiastically before putting the handcuffs and whipped cream to use.

...

Atop the astronomy tower Blaise and Hermione led together with a sleeping bag watching the stars.

"It's beautiful." Hermione sighed as she selected a chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"You're beautiful." Blaise said as he pulled her hair away from her face to get a better look at her. Hermione smiled bashfully as she fed him a chocolate.

They talked long into the night about any subject that they thought to bring up. Just before he drifted off to sleep Blaise said, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione surveyed the sleeping boy sadly, ashamed that she couldn't say it back.

...

"Come on Harry, I want my strip tease!" Draco whined from where he lay in the bed in his private rooms.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Harry called through the bathroom door.

"I promise. Now get out here and shake that Gryffindor ass." Draco demanded.

Harry sighed before stepping into the bedroom. He didn't mind wearing Draco's shirt and Slytherin tie but he felt slightly uncomfortable in the leather trousers and the eyeliner Draco had insisted upon.

Draco smirked as he scanned his boyfriend up and down. Harry blushed slightly as he began to sway his hips and dance as seductively as he could despite there being no music. Draco couldn't help but giggle as Harry began removing his clothing. Draco laughed even harder as Harry ungracefully stepped out of the leather trousers revealing his naked erection.

"Oi you, you said you wouldn't laugh." Harry complained as he straddled his boyfriend on the bed.

"Harry, I'm a Slytherin." Draco reminded him as he jerked his hips upward making Harry moan. "And right now I demand attention."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked as he helped Draco to undress.

"You can spread your legs. I'm going on top tonight." Draco told him.

"I don't think so." Harry snorted. He then gulped as Draco smirked maliciously before reversing their positions.

"Wanna bet?" Draco teased as he pinned Harry's wrists on either side of his head.

"Bitch." Harry mumbled.

"Slapper." Draco said as he spread the Gryffindor's cheeks apart.

"Poof." Harry responded as Draco slipped his fingers up his puckered entrance.

"You bet your ass I am." Draco said fondly as he captured his boyfriend's lips. "I love you." Draco whispered seriously as he eased Draco junior inside his lover's anus.

"I love you too." Harry breathed as they moved together at a steady rhythm.

...

As quietly as she could, Hermione stepped out of the sleeping bag and tiptoed down the stairs leaving Blaise alone. She shivered slightly as she crept through the castle, careful not to run into Filch, Mrs Norris or worst of all, Peeves. Luckily for her, the doors hadn't been locked that night and she was able to sneak out onto school grounds. She made her way over to Hagrid's cabin which now belonged to Charlie Weasley, who had accepted the position of gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor.

She knocked on the door and heard Fang bark. Charlie opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked as he closed the door and got Fang to quiet down. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"He loves me." Hermione whimpered before dissolving into sobs.

"But that's good isn't it?" Charlie asked as he tentatively placed an arm around the crying girl.

"It should be." Hermione said as she leaned into the professor's embrace. "He's smart, good-looking, sensitive and he treats me like a princess."

"So what's the problem?" Charlie questioned as he offered her a tissue.

"I don't love him." She answered simply as she dried her eyes. "He's a great guy, but I just don't love him."

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you telling me?"

"Remember when we first met?" Hermione asked him shyly.

"How could I forget?" Charlie asked, blushing slightly at the memory of a 14-year-old Hermione catching him nude as he stepped out of the shower at the Burrow.

"I haven't forgotten either." Hermione told him. Their eyes met and they leaned toward one another and kissed hungrily. "Charlie." Hermione moaned.

"Hermione, we can't do this." Charlie said after pulling away. "I'm older than you, plus I'm your teacher."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Hermione asked as tears welled in her eyes again.

"It was a mistake. It won't happen again." He told her firmly, not able to bring himself to look her in the eye.

"But Charlie,"

"It's professor Weasley from now on. Goodnight Miss Granger." Charlie said as he held the door open for her to leave. Hermione stormed off back to the castle with tears falling down her face, feeling like a complete fool. She also felt a tremendous amount of guilt as she thought of Blaise sleeping alone in the Astronomy tower.

"Get a grip Hermione." She told herself before retreating to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm in trouble Fang." Charlie sighed as he stroked the dog behind the ears.

* * *

**_Ooh drama eh?! What ever is going to happen next...?? Anyway thanks for reading guys! Chapter ok??_**

_**Idina Malfoy -- Yeah I kinda loved what Draco and Blaise did too! Lol glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.**_

**_GrlWithoutAName -- Haha... Thanks. Short but sweet. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update._**

**_Miss. DeBlanc -- Oh... Again, didn't notice lol! No reviews for a while I take it then? Lol thanks and hope you have a great time in spain... And of course hope you like this chapter._**

_**LunaParvulus -- Heyyy! No problem on updating. I know it took a while :( And thanks so much for the review!! Glad you like the story! Hope you liked this chapter too.**_

_**actofwill15 -- THANKYOUUU!! You really liked it huh?? Thanks so much for the review :D Hope this chapter did the story justice... or whatever.**_

_**NinjaoftheDarkness -- :D Thankyou!! Again!! Always the lovely, nice, wonderful reviewer... Here's the update and hope you like it as much as the last??**_

_**PENGUiN2006MASTER -- Ohh yeah lol thanks... We do kinda like the corny stuff. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Emily Rai -- Scared me for a second there... Until I carried on reading of course!! Thankyou, so glad you liked it!! Here's the update for ya... Again. Hope you like it.**_

_**Sailorfroststar11 -- Ooh well done!! Reading HP in 10 hours is understandable... It's amazing!! Lol. Aww thanks. Sweet review lol... Good luck in your exams and thanks for the review! Glad you like the story and hope you like this little chapter too! :D**_

_**tilly-tally-tease -- Oh jolly good! :D Erm... that was in chapter... 25. 'Bloody Hell' - The one where they find out Hermy is preggers... Thanks for the review, hope you liked the update.**_

_**Thanks again for reading guys. Hope you all liked this update and can't wait to read all the reviews we get xD I'll try to update ASAP!! :)**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Hinkypunks xoxox**_


	32. Shrivelled Like A Raisin

_Disclaimer:__ I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**Shrivelled Like A Raisin**

The next morning, Blaise woke to find himself alone. Confused and hurt, he packed their stuff up and made his way down the stairs. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Hermione.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked her as he picked up the pillow he'd dropped.

"I needed the toilet." Hermione lied as she relieved him of some of his load. "You looked so peaceful I just couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"Well in that case I forgive you." Blaise joked as he grinned at her. She forced herself to smile back feeling like a total bitch for the way she was treating him. "Morning Professor Weasley." Blaise greeted as they met him in the entrance hall.

"Morning." Charlie responded giving Blaise a nod but not daring to look at Hermione before he strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Blaise led Hermione past the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin Common Room to put the sleeping bag and pillows away.

"Right, breakfast then?" Blaise asked before leading the way. Hermione walked alongside him in silence not listening to a word he was saying. "See you later." Blaise said before heading to the Slytherin table.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with her back to Blaise, and occupied herself with playing with her porridge. She needed advice from someone, but who?

She couldn't possibly ask Ron or Ginny, not when it concerned their older brother. Draco and Pansy were out of the question as they were Blaise's best friends. As much as she loved Harry, she knew he would be useless and she wasn't close enough to Dean or Seamus and confiding in Lavender and Parvati would be as daft as telling that awful Rita Skeeter woman. That only left one person.

"Neville?" Hermione asked. "Could I have a word? I've been doing some extra research for Herbology and I think I may have discovered a new theory?"

"No way," Neville said excitedly. "I'll catch you later, Gin." Neville kissed Ginny goodbye before following Hermione out of the hall and down to the greenhouses. "So what do you think you've discovered?"

"There is no discovery, Neville. I could just really use some advice." Hermione admitted as she sat on a bench. Neville couldn't help but look slightly disappointed as he sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Neville asked her in a gentle tone.

"I cheated on Blaise." Hermione blurted out rather bluntly.

"Ok, not quite what I was expecting." Neville said honestly as he watched her lower her head in shame. "What exactly happened?"

"We spent most of the night in the astronomy tower." Hermione told him. "Just before he fell asleep he told me he loved me. He's said it a few times actually and I've never said it back because… I have feelings for somebody else."

"Oh, erm, you're a great girl Hermione and I'm flattered but I love Ginny and…"

"I didn't mean you Neville." Hermione interrupted.

"Oh, er, good." Neville muttered feeling embarrassed. "So, what happened after Blaise fell asleep?"

"I snuck away and I … I went to see Charlie and I kissed him." Hermione confessed as she let out a guilty sigh. If Neville was surprised he hid it well.

"So what did Charlie do?"

"He kissed me back." Hermione sighed wistfully as she closed her eyes and basked in the memory. "Then he told me nothing could happen and he threw me out."

"Well, he is your teacher now Hermione, he did the right thing by telling you nothing could happen." Neville told her as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know but, I can't stop thinking about him. I've been in love with him from the moment I met him and I feel so guilty about Blaise." Hermione said as she examined her fingernails.

"Hermione, are you sure this isn't just some school-girl crush?"

"Neville, I love him." Hermione said defiantly.

"Ok, Herms, I can't tell you how you do and don't feel because I don't know. But Blaise is a decent guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated with so little respect." Neville told her. "And as for Charlie, regardless as to whether or not you really love him, he's a teacher. If you pursue a relationship with him whilst you're still a student you could get him fired, maybe even arrested and it'll have a negative impact on your reputation."

"I think my reputation was pretty much destroyed when I got pregnant." Hermione muttered bitterly. "I've heard the girls calling me a whore behind my back."

"You're not a whore Hermione." Neville told her sternly.

"Do you think I should tell Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to you." Neville replied. "But he deserves to know the truth."

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome. Anyway, its Saturday and I'm meeting Ginny in Hogsmeade. You can tag along if you want." Neville offered.

"No thanks." Hermione said. "I'm just gonna go to the library and read; it'll take my mind off things."

"I'll see you later then." Neville said before heading off.

Hermione watched him leave somehow feeling worse than she had before.

"Get it together Hermione." She whispered to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. Releasing a sigh, Hermione stood up and made her way back up to the castle, sneaking a peak at Charlie's cabin.

As she entered the castle she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Alright there Hermione?" Asked a voice. Looking up, Hermione met the eyes of Bill Weasley.

"Bill?" Hermione asked shocked as he helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a fire-call from Charlie; he said he needed to talk about something." Bill explained.

Hermione felt a blush creep onto her face as she was pretty sure she knew what Charlie needed to talk about.

"You ok Hermione, you look a little flushed?" Bill asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, I just … erm … I … have to pee." Hermione finished lamely before rushing off.

Bill stared after her before shrugging his shoulders and striding out to Charlie's cabin.

"Hey, bro," Bill greeted as Charlie opened the door.

"I thought we were meeting in the Three Broomsticks?" Charlie said as he stopped Fang from slobbering over Bill.

"Yeah, well, it turns out the last Horcrux was at Grimmauld Place. We actually found it the summer before last when mum was cleaning the house. It's some fancy locket nobody could open. I offered to bring it to Dumbledore as I was coming to see you. What in Merlin's name are you doing calling me in the early hours of the morning anyway?"

"It's a long story." Charlie told him as he grabbed his coat. "Come on, let's go."

Once inside the pub, the two brothers ordered their drinks before sitting at a table in the back of the room.

After a few minutes of silence Bill decided to encourage his little brother to open up.

"What do you want to talk about Charlie?"

"Last night." Charlie said as he kept his eyes fixed on the table. "I sort of… Got an unexpected visitor."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't screw McGonagall!" Bill said as he cringed at the thought.

"This is serious Bill." Charlie snapped as he glared at his older brother.

"I'm sorry. Bill said not wanting his brother to get angry. He could be worse than Ron sometimes. "Who was it?"

"It was Hermione." Charlie answered casting his eyes back to the table – Had he been looking up, he might have spotted one Blaise Zabini lingering in the shadows, listening to his every word.

"Hermione?" Bill asked remembering how flustered she looked earlier. "What happened?"

"Erm…er, I, I mean she, er … well we, but … but more she … er…"

"Spit it out Charles." Bill quipped, losing patience.

"She kissed me." Charlie confessed before banging his head repeatedly on the table. Neither of the men noticed Blaise storm out of the pub.

"Charlie, stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself." Bill told him. "Now, what do you mean she kissed you?" Bill asked.

"I mean her lips touched my lips, her tongue touched my tongue and we exchanged saliva."

"You mean you kissed her back?" Bill asked in a mixture of shock and horror.

"I kicked her our afterwards." Charlie defended as his ears turned red.

"You idiot," Bill hissed as he smacked his brother around the head. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"Well that's just it. I wasn't thinking." Charlie answered. "It's just, I haven't been intimate with somebody for so long and then a beautiful young girl threw herself at me, then for a few seconds when I lost control and let it happen, I just, I didn't feel as lonely."

"Char, that's no excuse. She's a student and you're a teacher. There's the age difference, the fact that she's practically family and has a boyfriend, not to mention that she's recently lost a baby and is still very vulnerable. Bloody hell Charlie, the girl's still a baby herself!"

"I don't need you to lecture me Bill, I need you to give me some advice."

"Just make sure nothing else happens, if you fooled around with a schoolgirl mum would freak." With that, Bill left the pub leaving Charlie alone to bash his head on the table again.

Positively seething, Blaise stormed back to Hogwarts Castle glaring daggers at anyone he came across. Assuming he'd find Hermione in the library, that's where he headed to first, earning himself a scowl from Madame Pince as he pushed the doors open so hard they nearly came off their hinges.

He scanned the room with such a furious expression some of the first and second years fled the library in fear. As he searched down the shelves of books he finally found her sat at a table reading an extremely large book.

The Slytherin boy marched up to her and ripped the book out of her hands before slamming it down on the table. Hermione jumped in fright before looking up at Blaise who had turned his back on her and kicked the nearest shelf causing some of the books to shout in protest.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked uncertainly, receiving a glare in response. Hermione swallowed nervously and became suddenly interested in a certain patch of carpet.

It was obvious to her what that look meant; he'd found out about the kiss with Charlie.

The two were silent as Hermione tried to think of a way to apologise and Blaise tried to calm his temper down. The silence stretched on growing increasingly more awkward.

Eventually Blaise sat down across from her but she still refused to look up at him.

"Why did you do it?" Blaise asked as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I…I just…I didn't mean…I'm…"

"A slapper." Blaise supplied coldly causing Hermione to flinch at his words.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered forcing herself to look him in the eye. Blaise snorted and folded his arms over his chest.

"How many other blokes are you having it off with?" Blaise demanded as tears began to escape his eyes. "Do you give it to them for free or do they pay you?"

"Stop it Blaise." Hermione begged as tears formd in her own eyes.

"Was that baby even mine?" Blaise asked as his voice shook.

"Of course it was," Hermione told him. "How can you evenask me that?"

"How can I not?" Blasie spat as he balled his hands into fists. "You're screwing around with other blokes, what am I supposed to think?"

"It was just a kiss. That's all, I swear." Hermione sobbed as she wrung her hands together.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to trust you Hermione. How can I ever believe a single word that comes out of your mouth when I don't even know where it's been?" Blaise asked savagely.

"I'm sorry." Hermione repeated as she reached a hand out to touch him. "I really care about you Blaise."

"Well then, I'd hate to see how you'd treat someone you hate." Blaise muttered sardonically as he moved away from her touch.

I never meant to hurt you." Hermione said softly.

"Well you did." Blaise replied harshly as he stood to his feet and looked down at her contemptuously. "But I guess that's what I get for dating a mudblood." Hermione's bottom lip trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks as she pushed past Blaise and ran out of the library. Blaise sighed and sank back down onto the chair feeling incredibly guilty.

Hermione tore down the corridor before diving into the nearest girls' bathroom. Bracing her hands on one of the sinks she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running slightly. She let out a shaky breath before turning the tap on and splashing water over her face. Hermione then glanced in the mirror once more before exiting the bathroom and making her way determinedly to Charlie's cabin.

She didn't even knock on the door, she just let herself in and ignored Fang completely as she approached Charlie and straddled his lap before attacking his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Hermione, no." Charlie snapped as he gripped the girl's upper arms and pushed her away.

"Charlie, please, I need you." She begged trying to kiss him again.

"Hermione," Charlie said more forcefully this time. "This isn't happening. Whatever this infatuation you have for me is, get over it. It's. Not. Happening."

"But I love you." Hermione pleaded trying to get close to him s he edged away from her.

"Merlin sake Hermione, you barely even know me. Besides, the feelings I have for you are purely platonical."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Hermione challenged fixing the red-head with an intense gaze.

"I was lonely and you were…convenient. It was a mistake Miss Granger. Now, I suggest you go find your boyfriend and go do something nice for him."

"I'm not sure of he's my boyfriend anymore." Hermione said. "He found out that I kissed you and he got pretty mad. He called me a mudblood."

"Is that what upset you?" Charlie asked gently. "I can see that you've been crying." Hermione nodded and the tears began creeping out again. "Don't cry." Charlie soothed as he put a comforting arm around her. Hermione cried harder and buried her face in Charlie's chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Hermione took in a deep breath before sitting up and leaning in for a kiss. "Don't." Charlie warned as he pulled away. "If you're looking for a rebound guy, it's not me. I think its time for you to leave." Blushing furiously, Hermione dashed out of the cabin before walking back up to Gryffindor tower and hiding away in her room.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Lavender asked as she entered the girl's dormitory.

"Just leave me alone." Hermione replied, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Do you want me to get Ginny?" The other girl offered.

"I said, Leave. Me. Alone! Hermione snarled in a tone that made Lavender wince.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk Hermione, I am here." Lavender said gently before slowly exiting the room.

"What?!" Pansy shrieked indignantly from where she sat on Blaise's left with Draco on the right. "Granger cheated on _you_ with a _Weasley_?"

"Well, for a Weasley he is pretty cute." Draco stated, earning himself a glare from his companions. "Well, he is."

"What's wrong with me?" Blaise asked as he slumped back on Draco's bed.

"Nothing," Pansy insisted. "It's that stuck-up slut Granger."

"She's not a slut Pans." Draco argued. "She just made a mistake."

"Whose side are you on?" Pansy asked heatedly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"This isn't about sides. I'm just saying she made a mistake. The same thing happened with me and Harry remember?"

"That was different, Potter was jealous." Pansy said as if this ended the argument.

"But he still made a mistake." Draco told her. "He thought something was going on between me and Blaise and he was wrong. But I still forgave him for kissing that Ravenclaw bitch."

"Are you saying I should forgive Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Of course that's not what he's saying." Pansy scoffed. "Is it?"

"I don't know." Draco said with a shrug. "I'm not the one who's madly in love with her."

"She doesn't love me back though does she?" Blaise asked rhetorically. Draco and Pansy just looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. "I'll see you later." Blaise said before leaving the room.

"Stupid Granger." Pansy growled, Draco just frowned at her. "I don't know why you keep sticking up for her."

"Because she's my friend and I like her." Draco said simply.

"How can you like her after the way she's been treating Blaise?" Pansy asked furiously.

"Pansy, she accepted me and Harry without question despite the way I've treated her in the past." Draco explained. "Hermione's a great girl and she loves Blaise; She just hasn't realised it yet."

"Hey, Chang!" Blaise called out as he spotted the Ravenclaw girl. Cho looked at him suspiciously before parting with her friends and coming over to meet him.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she eyed him up and down. Blaise grinned down at her before pulling her into a rough kiss to which she eagerly responded.

Humming to himself slightly, Harry made his way down to Draco's room with some whipped cream and chocolate sauce he'd managed to get from the kitchens, courtesy of Dobby.

However, he came to a sudden halt when he caught sight of Blaise and Cho kissing in the middle of the corridor.

"What the fuck?!" Harry cried as he stared wide-eyed between the two.

"Hey Potter." Blaise greeted after breaking the kiss. "I couldn't borrow some of that whipped cream could I?"

"Blaise." Cho said playfully as she giggled.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled before launching himself at the other boy and punching him square in the jaw. "How could you do that to Hermione?"

"You did it to Draco." Blaise pointed out. "Anyway, me and Hermione are over. Maybe you should ask her why?"

Confused, harry sent one more death glare at Blaise before hurrying off to Gryffindor tower.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked as he panted for breath.

"Not since breakfast." Ron said. "Hey, can I borrow some of that?" Ron asked indicating the chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"Whatever." Harry grumbled as he handed it over to him.

"Cheers mate." Ron said as he grinned at Seamus and led the way to their dormitory.

"Lavender, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's been crying in her room for about an hour. She said she wanted to be left alone." Lavender informed him from where she sat doing her Divination homework.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Harry asked as he raked a hand through his messy hair. Lavender shook her head.

"I can try and get her to come down if you want." Lavender offered as she set her quill down.

"Um, thanks. That'd be great." Harry said as he fiddled with the dragon pendent around his throat. Harry slumped down in a chair as he watched Lavender disappear up the staircase.

"Hermione," Lavender called gently as she entered the dorm. "Harry's downstairs. I think he'd like to talk to you." Hermione didn't answer. "You can't stay up here forever you know. Whatever's happened can't be that bad."

"I kissed Charlie Weasley and Blaise found out." Hermione said as she sat up on her bed and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Oh." Lavender replied at a slight loss for words. "Well erm, it er… it could be worse."

"How so?" Hermione asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Well, you could have finally admitted to your best friend that you're a lesbian and in love with her, then have her yell a hundred insults at you before running away in disgust." Lavender blushed as she rushed through her speech and hung her head avoiding Hermione's eye.

"I guess that is worse." Hermione agreed as she surveyed the other girl sadly. "Are you ok?"

"I didn't say it was me." Lavender mumbled.

"You didn't have to." Hermione told her gently as she offered a small smile.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Lavender asked somewhat nervously

"Of course not. My two best friends are gay you idiot."

"Yeah but it's different." Lavender said as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Not really." Hermione said. "Harry and Ron are attracted to members of their own sex and so are you."

"Doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable?" Lavender asked.

"Not at all." Hermione assured her and to prove her point she stood up and gave the other girl a hug.

"Thanks." Lavender said gratefully as she hugged the other girl back.

"Don't worry about Parvati, I'm sure she'll come round." Hermione said confidently. "Anyway, I should go talk to Harry I suppose. You coming?" Lavender smiled and followed the other girl out.

"Hermione!" Harry called as she came down the stairs. "What's happened with you and Blaise?"

"It's a long story." Hermione said before she revealed to both Harry and Lavender everything that had gone on. "Anyway, now he hates me." Hermione sighed as she stared into the flames of the roaring fire.

"I saw him kissing Cho." Harry said quietly as he stared at his shoelaces. Lavender saw the flash of pain in the other girl's eyes and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I guess I'm getting what I deserve." Hermione whispered but the other two heard her.

"Hermione, he's jealous and hurt right now but he still loves you and its high time you realised you love him." Harry told her as he rested a hand on her knee. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry cut in before she could speak. "If you didn't love him you wouldn't get so upset. I see the way he makes you smile; nobody else can make you smile like that."

"I…he's with Cho now." Hermione said.

"So." Lavender scoffed. "Go fight for him and win him back. You're much better than that human hose-pipe anyday."

"Exactly," Harry agreed nodding his approval at Lavender. "So come on. Let's kick some Ravenclaw ass."

"Alright let's go." Hermione said with a determined glint in her eyes before heading for the common room door, Harry and Lavender right behind her.

Hermione prowled through the school in search of Blaise and finally located him snogging Cho Chang in the same corridor Harry had found them earlier.

"Hey bitch!" Hermione called as she marched down the hall. "Get your slutty Ravenclaw hands off my boyfriend!"

"Why don't you make me you whore?" Cho challenged.

"That's sort of the plan." Hermione muttered darkly latching on to the older girl's hair and dragging her down to the floor. Cho fought back tooth and nail and the screams of the two girls soon attracted a large audience.

"Holy shit." Draco swore as he came up behind Blaise and witnessed Hermione pull a chink of Cho's hair out. "Are they fighting over you?" Draco asked in astonishment. Blaise just smiled sweetly feeling rather pleased with himself.

"What on earth's going on?" Snape asked as he sweeped closer toward the mayhem. "Miss Granger, that is appalling behaviour." Snape cried before adding a whispered, "10 points to Gryffindor."

"Good heavens!" McGonnagal exclaimed as she too made her way toward the two fighting girls. "Miss Granger, stop it at once!"

"Punch her in the nose." Snape encouraged in a barely audible whisper. Hermione took Snape's advice and threw her fist into Cho's nose.

"Stay away from Blaise, you bitch!" Hermione screamed as McGonnagal pulled her off the other girl. "He's mine and I love him so stay the fuck away!"

"What?" Blaise asked as he gaped at her not sure if he'd heard her correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I said…I said for her to stay away." Hermione answered in a weak voice.

"And before that?" Blaise asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"She said she loved you, you jackass." Draco said with a smile in his voice and laughter in his eyes as he surveyed the bleeding and sobbing form of Cho.

"Everybody back to your common rooms." McGonnagal called out sternly. "Move along, there's nothing to see here." Most of the students moved on chattering excitedly as they did so. "In all my years I've never seen young girls behave so savagely. I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor. Come along Miss Chang, you need to get to the hospital wing. Oh, professor Snape, I'll leave it to you to give Miss Granger a detention."

"Are you at all injured Miss Granger?" Snape asked once McGonnagal and Cho had disappeared out of sight. Hermione shook her head, ignoring the blood from her lip. "Come here." Snape said as he took out his wand and healed her lip. "Yes, well, 10 pints to Gryffindor for breaking Chang's nose and as detention I suggest you and Blaise have a serious talk in private. Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, off you go."

Hermione and Blaise walked away leaving only Snape, Harry, Draco and Lavender in the corridor.

"That was awfully kind of you sir," Harry said.

"Potter, I do not do kind. I merely dislike that wretched Chang girl, she's nearly as bad as moaning Myrtle. It's not as if I care about foolish Gryffindors."

"It was really nice of you anyway dad." Draco said with a devilish grin.

"Just think about it sir," Harry said, "When me and Draco get married you'll be my father-in-law. How 'bout a hug?" Harry asked spreading his arms wide whilst Lavender tried to stifle her giggles.

"Mr Potter, if you make another comment like that ever again I will cut you up into little pieces and put you in Lupin's wolfsbane potion." Snape said in a deadly serious tone before sweeping away in a whirl of robes.

"Is he serious?" Harry asked with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Quite possibly." Draco replied before he and Lavender burst into laughter at the look on Harry's face.

"Shut up." Harry whined as a blush crept on his face.

"So." Hermione said as she shifted about in her chair.

"So." Blaise replied as he fiddled with his shirt collar.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything. Well, not about beating up Cho, I kind of enjoyed that. It's just too bad Ron and Ginny didn't get to see, they'd have found it hilarious." Hermione said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What about you kissing their brother, would they have found that hilarious?" Blaise asked darkly.

"No." Hermione replied as she averted her eyes to the wall. "No I don't suppose they would find it amusing, what with me being a mudblood and all."

"I shouldn't have called you that." Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said shaking her head. "I probably deserved it."

"No-one deserves that." Blaise said quietly. "But I didn't deserve to be cheated on either."

"I know you didn't."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was scared." Hermione whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "You keep telling me you love me and it scares me."

"I scare you?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"A little." Hermione admitted causing Blaise to gape at her. "When people love you thy know how to hurt you. But the real damage comes when you love that person back. If you love somebody enough and trust them completely, platonically or romantically, any kind of betrayal from them could break you in a heartbeat."

"That doesn't explain why you went to him." Blaise pointed out.

"I went to him because, because I knew he was lonely and I thought he'd welcome the intimacy. I also knew that he wouldn't ever love me so he couldn't truly hurt me. And I wouldn't be able to hurt him back because I don't love him either. Charlie's just a schoolgirl crush and the attraction I have for him is purely physical. That's why it's safe. I can say I love him and even think it in my head but my heart knows it isn't real. I could never fall in love with Charlie emotionally so I couldn't get hurt by him."

"But the physical attraction would enable you to draw pleasure from it?" Blaise asked rhetorically. Hermione nodded as she chewed on her hair. "You still ende3d up hurting me though." Blaise said.

"I ended up getting hurt to Blaise." Hermione reminded him.

"You know all that stuff you said makes no sense to me whatsoever." Blaise told her with a small grin. Hermione smiled back.

"I really do love you, you know?" Hermione told him. Blaise nodded.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione asked. Blaise nodded. "I don't see how you could."

"Loving you is easy Hermione." Blaise told her. "It's hating you that's the problem. I just can't bring myself to hate you."

"I really am sorry." Hermione said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Come here." Blaise said and he took Hermione into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

"Weird day huh?" Harry asked as he crawled into bed beside Draco.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Awesome fight though. Hermione's quite a feisty bitch when she wants to be."

"I know it's scary. Did you see the amount of hair she pulled out?" Harry asked as he pulled the covers up.

"It seems I got off easy with that punch in third year." Draco said as he scooted closer to the Gryffindor. Harry laughed as he ran a hand through Draco's blonde locks.

"You know, I can still picture that petrified look on your face when she did that."

"Well I still remember the look on your face when you had to dance with Patil at the Yule ball." Harry pulled a face at the memory.

"That was the most humiliating moment of my life." Harry said as he cringed. "Parvati had her body really close to me and I could feel her boobs brushing across my chest."

"Yuck!" Draco exclaimed as he scrunched his face up in disgust. "That sounds awful."

"Yes it was terrible." Harry sighed dramatically. "I don't think I've ever got over it."

"Dramaqueen." Draco accused as he punched Harry's shoulder lightly.

"But you still love me though right?" Harry asked.

"You know I do." Draco replied before engaging his boyfriend in a slow passionate kiss. "You love me too right?" Draco asked as they broke apart.

"More than anything." Harry told him before turning the lights out and kissing him again.

"Harry?" Draco asked as he fiddled with his lightening bolt necklace.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier you said 'when me and Draco get married', does that mean we're going to get married?"

"Well, I hope so. One day when this stupid war's finished. I'd like us to." Harry said. "If you'll have me of course." Draco leaned over and kissed him.

"Of course I'd have you. There's no one else I'd rather spend my whole life annoying." Draco joked. "I love you, Harry." Draco said seriously as he kissed him again. "I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you." Harry replied trailing kisses down his throat.

"Even when I grow old and lose my hair?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Even when I have false teeth?"

"Yes, Draco, even when you have false teeth." Harry answered him.

"What about when I become so old that my dick's all shrivelled like a raisin and we can't have sex anymore?"

"Even then Draco." Harry said placing a kiss on the blonde's inner-wrist. "Night sweetheart."

"Goodnight my future husband." Draco replied giving Harry one last kiss before cuddling up to him.

* * *

_Sorry!! For the delay that is :) But don't worry... We WILL finish!_

_Thanks for reading guys._

_Hugs,_

_Hinkypunks xoxox_


	33. A Very Grown up Voice

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling (unfortunately). I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. Just this fanfiction…_

**A very grown up voice**

Harry walked barefooted through the dark corridor, squinting as he tried to make out the figure at the end of the hallway. Instead of getting nearer with each step, the distance seemed to grow longer. Confused, Harry started walking faster before breaking into a sprint.

Eventually, Harry found himself at a dead end. Suddenly a light flickered on and Harry whirled around expecting to come face to face with Filch. Harry sighed in relief when all he saw was an old goat. After nibbling at one of the old tapestries, the goat trotted off leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Just as Harry was thinking about how odd it was for a goat to be wandering around the castle, a great oak door caught his attention. Harry couldn't remember seeing the door before so he curiously approached it.

Before he had taken more than three steps, Mrs Norris streaked out behind him and began pawing at the door. Harry let out a yelp as Mrs Norris burst into flames before his very eyes. His eyes then widened in horror as the words 'curiosity killed the cat' appeared on the door.

Harry backed away from the door before turning left and then running down the nearest staircase. He then ran into the first classroom he saw and shut the door behind him.

Turning around, Harry saw Hermione standing by the window with her back to him.

Harry was dimly aware of the fact that the collar of her shirt was messed up.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked as he moved towards her.

"Mummy's not here." Hermione said. Harry stopped in his tracks, completely baffled by the strange comment. He also noticed that Hermione sounded a little odd; perhaps she has a cold, Harry thought.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mummy's not here." Hermione repeated before turning around. Only it wasn't Hermione. She did look a lot like her though, Harry thought to himself. If it weren't for the skin colour and the nose-shape she and Hermione would look like twins.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he stared at her in wonderment.

"Mummy would have called me Jo." The girl said. "But she wasn't quick enough when you told her to get down."

"You're Hermione's daughter." Harry whispered in shock.

"I could have been." The girl said sadly.

"But... How are you here?" Harry asked.

"You brought me here." The girl told him. "And now you're about to bring him."

Before Harry had a chance to question the girl further she disappeared with a 'pop' and then there was three angry sounding knocks at the door.

Turning to face the door, Harry fumbled through his dressing gown in search of his wand; it wasn't there.

There was another loud knock at the door before it flew open revealing a very purple faced Vernon Dursley.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed as he advanced on his nephew. "You killed my wife and son you little freak!" Harry backed up until he hit the wall.

"It wasn't my fault Uncle Vernon, I swear." Harry said as he cowered against the wall.

"I should never have let scum like you into my house!" Vernon growled before reaching his hands out toward Harry's throat.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the feel of his uncle's pudgy hands on his neck. The hands never came so Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself not in the classroom, but in the forest.

Harry cautiously made his way through the trees, completely oblivious to the mud and twigs he was walking barefoot on.

After crawling through a thick thorn bush without receiving a single scratch, Harry found himself in the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Mr Weasley?" Harry asked uncertainly as he took in Mr Weasley's dishevelled appearance. He looked unclean and half-starved and Harry had a shrewd suspicion it was alcohol he was drinking from a very large mug. "Mr Weasley, are you alright?" Mr Weasley didn't answer, he just burst into sobs.

When Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen her husband showed no sign of knowing she was there.

"Hello, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said with a beaming smile, completely ignoring her husband's existence.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked pointing to Mr Weasley.

"What's wrong with who dear?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

"With Mr..." Harry trailed off as he realised that Mr Weasley had vanished. "Never mind." Harry finished feebly.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked as she placed her stone cold hand on Harry's forehead. Harry shivered from her touch and pulled away.

"I'm fine." Harry told her. "I should go now." Harry turned away and stepped out of the back door, once again finding himself in the forest.

Looking through some low hanging tree branches, Harry could just make out Filch opening the school gates. He was the distracted by a noise behind him and turned around to see another goat; or was it the same one?

Shaking his head, Harry continued walking through the trees before climbing up one. When he reached the top he was able to climb through a window. He looked around the room and saw Dean sat at an easel, painting. Dean looked to be in deep concentration so Harry, not wanting to disturb his work, exited through the door and let him be.

Harry then froze as he found himself in the graveyard. Harry jumped as a hand grabbed his arm. He turned and looked up into a masked face, but it wasn't a Death Eater's mask.

"You're dragon's getting worried." Said a voice Harry instantly recognised as Snape's.

"Harry!" Yelled Draco's voice and Harry's body began to shake. "Harry, Harry!"

Harry sat bolt upright in bed and found Draco staring wide-eyed at him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. "I've been trying to wake you up for about five minutes."

"It was just a dream." Harry sighed as he sank into Draco's arms.

"Harry what is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Just a nightmare, it doesn't matter." Harry said.

"Was it Voldemort?" Draco asked.

"No, it was just weird, forget about it." Harry told him.

"What happened?" Draco pressed.

"I said forget it!" Harry snapped. Draco flinched slightly before rolling onto his side so his back was to Harry."Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Harry said softly as he draped an arm across the blonde.

"Whatever." Draco muttered, shoving Harry's arm off.

"Baby, I didn't mean it." Harry said placing a gentle kiss on Draco's neck. "You know I love you." Harry placed more kisses on Draco's throat before moving down to his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, ok." Harry said as he ran a hand up Draco's side. Draco sighed before rolling onto his back. "Still love me?" Harry asked gently placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Someone's got to I suppose." Draco said before offering Harry a small smile and running a hand through his dark, messy hair. Harry smiled back before placing another kiss on Draco's lips and cuddling up to him as the two boys went back to sleep.

***

During breakfast, a note landed on Harry's lap. Upon opening it, Harry saw that it was Dumbledore asking him to meet him in his office after breakfast. The note also revealed that Dumbledore was currently fond of 'Puking Pastilles'.

Harry folded the letter up and put it in his pocket, thinking about what Dumbledore needed to discuss. Had somebody died, Harry thought worriedly, or was Voldemort planning an attack, or did the old man know Harry had had a strange dream?

"Er, hello. Are you in there mate?" Ron asked as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh, what?" Harry asked as he focused his attention on the red-head.

"It looked like you were in another world mate." Ron told him as he and Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked rhetorically. "How's things with you and Blaise?"

"As good as it can be I suppose." Hermione answered as she looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. She and Blaise exchanged a brief smile with one another. "Things will probably be a bit awkward for a while with everything that's happened between us, but we're taking things slow and hopefully we'll get back to how we were before all this mess."

"Well at least you're both willing to make another go at it." Lavender said. Hermione smiled in thanks before she, Lavender, Ginny and Seamus started a conversation about what Harry mentally referred to as 'girl-stuff'.

"Oi, mate." Ron whispered across the table to Harry. "Since when did Lavender become part of the gang?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and told Ron to be nice.

"Well guys, I've got to go see Dumbledore, I'll talk to you later." Harry said before leaving the Great Hall and making his way up to the headmaster's office.

"Puking Pastilles." Harry said and then waited for the stone-gargoyle to step aside. Harry climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's welcoming voice and Harry smiled politely at the headmaster before taking the seat indicated. Seated next to him was the Hufflepuff first year that Sirius had scared.

"Ah, Harry, this is Miss Leah Fleugh Ffupf." Dumbledore informed him. Harry stared between the headmaster and the first year girl as the wheels of his brain turned.

"But..." Harry started as he continued to gaze between the two.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes twinkled.

"If you rearranged the letters... It would spell Helga Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"That is very true." Dumbledore agreed, his eyes still twinkling.

"But then, does that mean... Erm... What does that mean?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore explained, "Leah is Helga. In a manner of speaking."

"I don't understand." Said Harry.

"I'm a reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff." The young girl said in a very grown-up voice that did not match the body it came from.

"Erm... Good for you." Harry mumbled feeling slightly freaked out.

"No need to fear child, I shan't cause you harm" Leah said giving Harry's cheek an affectionate granny-pinch.

"Er, thanks, I guess." Harry replied as he shifted in his seat.

"Well, Harry," Said Dumbledore as Fawkes flew from his perch and settled on the headmaster's shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll be pleased to know all the horcruxes have been found and destroyed." As Dumbledore reached a hand up to pet Fawkes, Harry let out a startled gasp as he caught sight of Dumbledore's right hand. It was blackened and dead-looking and Harry found himself feeling quite nauseous.

"Sir, your hand!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the mangled body part.

"Yes, Harry, I had noticed. It's nothing to worry about. My reflexes aren't quite what they used to be. I'm not 75 anymore after all." Dumbledore said good-naturedly.

Harry simply nodded as he tried to wipe the horrified expression off his face. "Now, I do not wish to alarm you Harry but Voldemort could attack you at any time. As far as I know, he is not aware that his horcruxes have been destroyed. It is therefore likely he will believe himself to be invincible."

"Are you saying next time I face him I have to kill him?" Harry asked feeling his stomach clench.

"It would be helpful dear." Leah said casting him a sympathetic look.

"No one is making you do anything, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The choice is always yours."

"What choice?" Harry asked bitterly. "I could be a coward and run and wait for him to find me, or I could face him and he'll kill me in which case the wizarding and muggle world are screwed, or I could kill him and risk ending up just like him."

"Oh, please," Scoffed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. "You couldn't be a Dark Lord if your life depended on it. You're far too noble with all your moralistic views and lovey-dovey feelings. Not to mention you're a Gryffindor."

"Thank-you, Phineas." Dumbledore said causing the portrait to shut up. "He is right Harry. You couldn't ever be like Voldemort."

"That is quite true." Leah said in her creepy adult voice. "Just look at your hands, they're not build for torture and murder, they're skilled for catching snitches and exchanging tender caresses with the people you love. And you're eyes are green" Leah finished confidently. Harry gaped at her wondering if reincarnation had the effect of making one slightly insane. "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me, it's time for my nap." With that, Leah/Helga took her leave.

"A very pleasant young lady, isn't she?" Dumbledore asked as he surveyed Harry fondly.

"Oh, erm, yes sir." Harry said.

"Well then, have a good day my boy."

"You too sir." Harry said as he got out of his seat. He was halfway out the door when he paused and turned around. "Erm, sir?"

"Yes child?" Dumbledore asked.

"You won't let me turn out like him, will you?"

"That is not within my control or power." Dumbledore answered him. "It is you alone that will not let yourself turn out like him."

"Erm, right. Thank you sir. Have a good day sir." Harry said before leaving.

As Harry rounded a corner, a masked figure jumped out at him and roared in his face.

"Argh!" Harry screamed as he jumped back in surprise. Harry glared as he recognised his boyfriend's laughter. "Very funny, Draco." Harry quipped as he unmasked the blonde.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself." Draco said as he laced their fingers together and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"You're in a good mood." Harry commented, eyeing the Slytherin suspiciously.

"Of course I am." Draco said. "I'm just about to get laid." Draco smirked seductively before pulling Harry into an empty classroom and locking the door. Draco pulled Harry into another kiss and began undressing him. Harry returned the favour of undressing Draco before bending him over the nearest desk.

"You can be quite the slut can't you Draco?" Harry teased as he inserted a digit into the Slytherin's anus.

"Well it would be cruel of me to deny you something so exceptionally perfect." Draco replied arrogantly as he pushed back on Harry's finger.

"So this is an act of kindness is it?" Harry asked as he added two more fingers.

"You might say that." Draco agreed before letting out a moan. Harry removed his fingers and inserted his hard member into Draco's channel.

"You always feel so tight." Harry breathed. "I love it." Harry sped up his pace and placed kisses up Draco's spine. The blonde groaned in appreciation as he interlocked his and Harry's fingers together on top of the desk.

"Go faster." Draco commanded as he pushed back against his lover. Harry obeyed him and pounded in harder causing the desk to shake and Draco's hips to graze the table's edge. Draco ignored the pain and focussed instead on the feel of Harry being inside him. "I'm nearly there." Draco cried out.

"Me too baby." Harry panted as he trailed a hand down to Draco's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "You feel so good."

"Fuck, Harry ... You're so amazing." Draco moaned still holding on to Harry's other hand.

"Cum for me Draco." Harry ordered as he gave a final hard thrust. With a cry of Harry's name, Draco released his load into Harry's hand before slumping forward on the desk and waiting for his breathing to return to normal. "I love you." Harry said, placing a kiss between Draco's shoulder blades.

"Love you too." Draco gasped as Harry pulled out of him and used his wand to clean up the sticky substance on his hand. "Shagging me in a classroom, what a filthy Gryffindor you are." Draco said as he began dressing.

"Hey, you dragged me in here." Harry defended as he pulled his own clothes on.

"True. But it was you who so easily gave into temptation."

"How could I resist when temptation has such a sweet ass?" Harry asked playfully.

"Can I help it that I'm so gorgeous?" Draco asked as he wound his arms around Harry's neck and caught him in a kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer.

"When this war's over, will you marry me? Harry asked.

"Are you serious?" Was Draco's response.

"Actually, my name's Harry. But I am being sincere." Harry told him with a grin. "So, will you marry me?"

"I'd love to." Draco replied as tears of happiness welled in his eyes. Harry grinned down at him and kissed him again, feeling as though he was the happiest man on earth; even a large swarm of dementors couldn't ruin his happiness.

* * *

**_Pleeeeeeeease don't hunt us down... Sooo sorry for the huuuuge delay in updating. We took a year out in Spain - Was amazing, but must admit we did miss this. Not much of an excuse I know, but it's all we got!! :/  
_**

**_As always comments, good and bad, are welcome - Within reason of course!_**

**_Ohh and just re-read through lots of our old reviews ... *tear* ... Once again, thanks to all the guys who gave us their comments, especially our loyal returning reviewers! :D_**

**_Hope you liked the chapter!! :)_**

**_Oh!!!! Guys, if you like this fic and trust our judgement, you *have* to check out IceQueenRia. Her fics are amazing... Harry Potter, Merlin and of course Twilight! Check out Bleeding Dragon and Of Dogs and Leeches! :)  
_**

**_Love, hugs and such,_**

_**Hinkypunks xoxox**  
_


End file.
